


Where The Heart Is

by daisygirl101



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Caretaking, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Maybe a little angst, POV Second Person, Pining, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-12-22 13:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 82,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisygirl101/pseuds/daisygirl101
Summary: A hundred years after Calamity Ganon destroyed Hyrule, his forces continue to demolish villages, including yours. With no home, a yearning for adventure, and a hero's hand outstretched to you, you have a very good feeling your life is about to change for good.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I picked up my first Zelda game (Breath of the Wild) and wow can I not put it down. I have also found a new cinnamon roll to love: Link. Welcome to my cinnamon roll family, you dorky hero.
> 
> This saga takes place during Breath of the Wild. This was also going to be a oneshot, but my creative brain got away from me and oops now I've got ten chapters planned out. My bad.

Your village life was peaceful today, just as it always was. You stood from your bed, stretched and yawned, and opened the windows to see early risers passing by to work in the fields, just as they always did. You waved to the general store merchant as he walked to his shop, just as you always did. The birds chirped, the goats whined, and the cows mooed. The sun glistened off the nearby Deya Lake. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze and the morning dew fell from the rooftop of your two-story home onto your windowsill. Yes, everything was just as it always was in little Deya Village- and perhaps it was the reason for your slightly sour mood.

You longed for something bigger in the world. There was so much of Hyrule to see and you were stuck in a little corner of it. Your life had been somewhat of an adventure already, but certainly not the type you wanted. You were left on the doorstep of Deya Village’s small inn when you were only a few months old. The town helped raise you and accepted you as one of their own. You took to caring for an older woman, and when she passed away five years ago, she left her home in your care. You turned away from the window to begin your day.

Your job in the village involved running errands for the innkeeper and caring for the fruit trees in your yard. You threw on a pair of pants, boots, and a comfortable tunic before walking out the front door. You passed other villagers eager to get on with their days. Everyone seemed so happy here. They all had a place and a purpose. There couldn’t be more than three-dozen people in the village, especially after Calamity Ganon a hundred years ago. You'd heard many tales about the monster that wiped out thousands, about the champions and the hero and the princess, and about how life was before the massacre. Even though you weren’t alive through it, you could feel the changes it brought to Deya Village.

You walked up the steps of the inn and waved hello to Retta, the owner. She smiled and handed you a package. "Will you run this over to Tasaki please? He can never remember where to have his belongings sent from his family in Hateno Village," she chuckled. "That’s all I have for you dear. After that, the day is yours," she said with a smile. You smiled in return and grabbed the box.

"No problem, Retta. I'll see ya later," you said as you stepped out. She waved goodbye as you walked back down the steps with a heavy sigh. You loved busy days at the inn. It helped pass the time. A slow day meant the time would drag by and another boring day in Deya Village would have to pass.

Firmly holding the package, you marched up to Tasaki's door and knocked. An older man swung the door open a few minutes later. "Oh, hello (Y/N)! What brings you by?"

"Retta says your package arrived at the inn again," you said as you held the box out. He looked surprised.

"Oh dear. I was sure I got the right address. Thank you for taking care of it. Would you like to come in?" he said as he gestured to his living room. You politely declined.

"No thank you. I actually need to take care of my fruit trees now. I'll see you later, Tasaki," you said as you waved goodbye. He smiled and closed the door when you walked away.

Later that afternoon, you found yourself in your garden, taking care of your trees. You loved being able to garden, as it felt like you were bringing other cultures to your small corner of the world. It gave you a chance to experience things not often found in the village. Fresh fruit was a rare commodity in Deya Village. Living by the lake meant your village thrived on fish and other small creatures from the lake. You shuddered at the thought of eating another plate of roasted bass.

Suddenly, the ground beneath you shook. Your first thought was an earthquake, but after the second shake, something felt wrong. A large crashing sound could be heard close by. You walked into the front yard to see what the chaos was all about. As you stepped around the front, you were almost plowed down by a man running by. He was screaming and instructing other people to run. You watched him run for a few seconds before whipping your head to the right, where he had originally come from. Screams abruptly arose from around the corner. You squinted your eyes in confusion.

A ringing noise echoed throughout the village as a bright beam of light flashed. A huge metallic beast came around the corner as people ran away from it. You gasped as it fried everything in its path. Another one followed closely behind. They looked like giant spiders with glowing red and blue lights and lasers shooting from their heads. They appeared to be targeting people and they were moving _fast. _Buildings and trees caught fire as they came closer. You quickly turned and ran into your home. You piled chairs against the door from the inside and ducked under the table. You felt your heart beating out of your chest as the shaking got stronger. You covered your ears to try and drown out the screams of your neighbors.

A beam of light caught fire to your roof. The second story of your home collapsed, scattering debris all over your floor. You covered your mouth to silence your scream. You could see the beasts outside your window, scanning the area for any villagers left. Your heart stopped as it aimed its laser a few feet from you. You squeezed your eyes tight and started to pray to Hylia. Your breath caught in your throat.

The beast fired, missing you by a few feet. An explosion rocked your home as you and the table were thrown back several feet. The floor caught fire as your head spun. The smoke filled your home quickly. You could barely see more than a foot. You tried to stand, but your cried out in pain and collapsed. You looked longingly at the front door, now barricaded with burning furniture. You started to cough and tears came down your face. Another explosion and more screams echoed outside before your head hit the floor and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

You tried to open your eyes, but they felt glued shut. Your throat hurt as you gave out a weak sound. Your memory slowly came back to you as the silence crept into what remained of your home. The beasts were definitely gone, but you heard no voices outside. You rolled onto your back and finally managed to open your eyes. The roof was completely destroyed, as was the second story floor. The walls were almost knocked down and you were surrounded by debris.

The last seventeen years of your life were nothing but a pile of burnt wood and smoke residue. Screams echoed in your ears as your heart began to ache. You reached a hand up to brush your hair back and smeared ash and dirt across your face. Your eye caught a shadow passing by your broken window. It wasn’t large enough to be one of the metal beasts. "Help…" you tried to cry out. The shadow passed your window again. You tried to cry out again.

The debris by your front door fell down in a heap. Once the dust cleared, you could make out a figure standing in the doorway. They stepped over broken beams to hurry to you. Once they got closer, you could see his blond hair and blue eyes look you over. He pushed back your hair to look at your face. You coughed out more ash. The stranger uncorked a vial of liquid and placed a hand under your chin. He tipped your head back and placed the bottle to your lips. The liquid cooled your throat and felt like it was magically healing you. You took a huge gulp of air after he took the bottle from you.

The man stood and looked down at you. The sun gave him a brilliant silhouette. He looked almost like a god. His cerulean eyes were incredibly easy to get lost in. Just based on his appearance, you could tell he'd seen things beyond your wildest imagination, both amazing and horrifying. His hair was blowing lightly in the wind as he looked down on you. He stretched his hand out to you.

You looked at him for a moment. You knew his intention was to help you get back on your feet, but it felt like more than that. Could it really be an invitation to a new life? You hadn’t even spoken a word to each other and you were already dreaming of seeing the world together. Those blue eyes of his were powerful.

You reached up and grasped his hand tightly. He pulled you to your feet without a problem. Once he let go, you instantly fell again. He caught you with ease. One of his arms was around your waist and another grasping your arm. You hissed and looked down at your bluish purple foot. He looked down and reached the same conclusion. You probably wouldn’t be able to walk for a while. You bit your lips and your eyes met your hero's again. He gave a smirk to you _(wow was it an attractive smirk) _and moved his hand from your arm to your legs. He hoisted you up into his arms and you yelped. The man carried you from the remains of your home out to a horse. He placed you on the back of the horse as you looked around.

It was the first look you'd gotten at Deya Village since the attack. Very little remained. Deya Lake had started to flood what was left. Pieces of buildings lied all over the ground. The inn was nothing but a lump of wood now. You turned to look at where your fruit trees once stood. There was no evidence of them ever existing left.

The man climbed onto the horse in front of you. He gave the horse a kick and you started to move forward. You looked back over your shoulder as your old home slowly got smaller. You reached your arms around the stranger's waist and hung on. He tensed for a moment before relaxing slightly under your touch.

As the two of you carried on through the remains of Deya Village, you continued to gaze upon the wreckage. It all got worse when you saw the remains of the bodies. There were people lying across the ground everywhere. You pressed your eyes shut and buried your face in your hero's shoulder. "Was I the only survivor?" you asked quietly. You squeezed your arms around his waist tighter and tried to fight getting sick. He gently placed his hand over yours. He didn’t say anything and you took his silence as a less than pleasant response. "Thank you," you said. He squeezed your hand before letting go. With another kick to the horse, the two of you took off for who knows where. That was the last time you'd see Deya Village for five years.

* * *

The two of you rode through the rain and wind and storm. The man had even offered his hood for you in the rain. The two of you finally had to stop overnight under a tree for a rest. You leaned up against the trunk and watched the fire burn. Your hero was with his horse at the stream nearby. You gazed over at him and began to wonder. He still hadn’t spoken a word to you. He hadn’t shown a single sign of emotion since he grasped your hand back in Deya Village. Those eyes of his held a thousand secrets and the desire to know them was only growing.

You looked back at the fire. The world was so much bigger than you'd imagined. The mountains went for miles beyond what you'd ever dreamed. As a few raindrops fell from the tree onto your face, you remembered how dirty you were. The two of you made a brief stop at a stable earlier and you were able to purchase a new set of clothing with the last of your money, but you didn’t have the time to change yet.

Eager to wash away your past life, you stood from the tree trunk, grabbed your new clothes, and leaned on your good foot. You started to hobble to the river. The hero caught notice of you and rushed over. He wrapped a strong arm around your back and tugged your arm over his shoulders. "Thanks. I'd just really like to wash off," you clarified. He chaperoned you over to the river and you kicked your boot off of your good foot. You sat down to pull the other one off after being helped to the ground. You winced in pain after pulling your foot free.

Without thinking, you pulled your shirt from your body, leaving your chest completely bare. The man turned around immediately, his cheeks flushing bright red. You gasped and threw your hands up to cover yourself. "I'm so sorry! I was just looking forward to not being covered in ash and blood…" you trailed off and bit your lip. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and took a few steps away. You shrugged off the rest of your clothes and stepped into the river clumsily. You sighed in appreciation as the water cooled your skin. You chuckled as a fish brushed by your arm gently, as if saying hello. You looked over at your hero again. He was respectfully facing away from you, patiently waiting for you to finish.

Once you felt clean enough, you stepped free of the water and put your new clothes on. "I'm all done," you said. "Could you maybe give me a hand?" you asked shyly. You were starting to enjoy being coddled. He was quickly at your side again and helped you back to the tree gently. You carefully sat down against the trunk and sighed. "So, you're a soldier of some sorts, I'm assuming?" you asked, trying to delve into who he was. He smiled in return. "You don’t talk much, do you?" He gave you another smile. You smiled in reply. "Thank you for saving me. I'm not sure what I did to be a lucky survivor," you admitted quietly.

The hero plopped down next to you and sighed. You wrapped your arms around yourself to protect yourself from the cold. You gently leaned your head onto his shoulder. You felt him shift and tense up before getting used to your presence. Slowly, you managed to fall asleep surrounded by the warmth of the fire.

* * *

When you woke up, your head was still pressed onto your hero's shoulder. He was sharpening arrows in his lap. It appeared that he'd been awake for a while, as the fire was extinguished and the horse looked eager for action. You lifted your head from his shoulder and yawned. The man stood up and offered you his hand once more. You took it gratefully and he helped you up onto the horse. Your foot felt better today but you certainly weren’t ready to walk long distances yet. Once your hero had climbed on, you were off again. As if it were a reflex, you hung onto his waist and pressed your head into his shoulder.

As you rode across bridges and hills, you couldn’t get over how amazing everything was. You kept trying to push away the memories of your destroyed home and fill your mind with the beautiful scenery before you. You rode through fields of tall grass that tickled your skin. With one hand tightly around the horse's rider, you reached your other hand out to feel the cool blades of grass. You giggled as butterflies took off from you disturbing their resting places.

You rode through forests where foxes danced alongside you. All sorts of birds sang to you and you saw dozens of flowers you'd never seen before. Your mind had been completely blown away. Life outside of Deya Village was more than you'd ever dreamed.

Eventually, you rode into a small village that occupied the side of a hill. The houses were all cream colored with red brick roofs. Some houses had small towers that acted as windmills. Flowers of every color were scattered around. There were small shops that villagers milled in and out of. Your hero turned the horse to the right and took a small trail past some brightly colored houses. Across a wooden bridge stood a two-story house with a small garden out front. The house stood away from the rest, giving it just enough sense of privacy to still feel like part of the community. The man stopped the horse outside of the house and climbed down. He opened his arms to you and you slid into them. The horse trotted off, as if it were comfortable with its surroundings.

The man pushed the door open and carried you into the home. He carried you up the stairs and set you down in the bed. You released your hold on him, missing his warmth immediately. "Is this your home?" The man nodded. The small home was nicely furnished, but it didn’t feel decorated. Sure, there was a bed and a chair and some paintings but it lacked a personal touch. You got the feeling he wasn’t home often. "Are you sure you don’t mind? I don’t want to intrude." He shook his head and motioned for you to stay seated.

You leaned back on the bed. "You're going back out?" He nodded. "How long will you be gone?" He shrugged. "Well, thank you for everything. I promise I'll take good care of the place until I'm back on my feet again- literally," you joked. He chuckled and turned to head down the stairs. He stopped part of the way down and turned to look at you. His mouth opened and your heart stopped.

"If I come back and you're not here, whom should I ask for?" he asked. You'd spent the last twenty-four hours trying to determine what his voice sounded like, but you could never have imagined the silky, velvety, amazing noise he just made. You took a moment longer than necessary to answer.

"(Y/N)."

"(Y/N). I'll remember that," he said as he turned and walked the rest of the way down the stairs. You were so lost in a daze that your snap back to reality was sudden and almost painful.

"Wait!" you shouted as you ran to the railing of the loft, ignoring the throbbing in your foot. You looked down on him as he was about to walk out the front door. He looked up at you, patiently waiting. "Who can I thank for saving my life?" The tips of his ears turned pink.

"Link. It's Link," he said before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get why Link doesn’t speak in the games, but wow can you imagine the voice that guy would have?


	3. Chapter 3

You spent the next few days exploring the home as best as you could. Your swollen foot made it hard to walk more than a few feet, but you managed. The house was well kept and organized, however a lot of the storage space was empty, including the kitchen. You decided your first order of business for the day would be to find a job and start making some rupees so you could purchase some ingredients. You grabbed the torch you’d been using as a cane and hobbled outside into the sunshine.

You carefully made your way across the bridge and into the town. Hateno Village was definitely growing on you. You liked all of the business that came through the town. Many villagers had stories that had been passed on from travelers from across Hyrule. You missed your life in Deya Village, but you could see a long life being a possibility here in Hateno Village.

You hobbled up the steps to the Great Ton Pu Inn. You hoped that if anyone needed help, it would be the innkeeper. You made your way over to the desk with a smile. “Hello, and welcome,” the Hylian woman started. It was nice to see more Hylians in your village now. Deya Village didn’t have much diversity. “My name is Prima. What can I do for you today? Just stopping by or staying with us?”

“Neither, actually. I’m (Y/N). I’m new to the village,” you said as you extended a hand over the desk. She took it gratefully.

“New? As in you live here now?”

“Yes, I’m actually staying in Link’s house-”

“Link’s house?” she practically shrieked. “I didn’t realize he had many close friends. He’s so dreamy,” she giggled. “How do you know the Champion?”

“The Champion?” you questioned. Prima made a face.

“Yeah, from the battle with Ganon?” You gave her a blank stare. “Oh dear. It seems you have much to learn. Come, sit with me,” she said as she lead you over to a table and chairs. “Oh your poor foot! I sense you have a long story to tell,” she said eagerly. “Please, tell me everything. I do love a good story,” she sighed. You chuckled. 

“Well, it’s not a very exciting story. I grew up in Deya Village, a small fishing community by Deya Lake. I was abandoned as a child and have no family to my name. My village was attacked a few days ago by these giant metal beasts. They destroyed my home. I’m the only survivor. Link found me in the wreckage and brought me here. He left me at his house a few days ago and told me to stay as long as I’d like.”

“Oh, how horrible. I’m so sorry for the loss of your village. It must be hard. But wow, an adventure with Link? You are so lucky,” Prima sighed out. 

“What’s his deal? Is he like a soldier or something?” Her eyes widened. 

“Do you really not know who he is?” You shrugged.

“Deya Village was as small closed community. We didn’t get many travelers,” you admitted. Prima’s eyes seemed to sparkle. 

“Oh, (Y/N), he’s the most amazing person. You know the stories of the Calamity a hundred years ago?”

“Sure, the four champions, the princess, and the lone hero. What of them?”

“Link is the hero. The Princess Zelda saved him a hundred years ago. Rumor has it that she put him into a deep sleep to save him. He only awoke a few months ago. Now his mission is to rescue Zelda and stop Ganon for good. He comes and goes often from the village. He used to stay here at the inn until he bought that house.”

“So I rode across Hyrule with a Champion? With the Champion?” A faint blush came across your cheeks as you thought back to ripping your shirt off in front of him. Oh Hylia what an embarrassment.

“Did he talk to you while you were traveling together? Is his voice as perfect as it seems like it would be?”

“Not really. Why is he so quiet?”

“No one knows for sure. But the rumors keep coming in, all nonsense of course,” she said with a wave of her hand. “Now what exactly brings you to my little inn? What more could you need outside of bunking with a hero like that?” Prima joked. You grinned. You had a feeling you were going to be good friends with her.

“I’m actually looking for work. It appears that Link doesn’t keep the kitchen very well stocked.”

“Oh! Well I’m certain I could find something for you to do here. We always need a hand with the housekeeping. Will you be okay on that bad foot?” she asked with concern. 

“Oh, I’ll be alright. What kind of work can I do for you?”

“How about you come back tomorrow and I’ll have everything ready to go for you? That way I can set you up with a list of tasks and a small guidebook to get you started,” she said as she stood from the table. 

“That would be great. I’m looking forward to it,” you said as you extended your hand to her. Prima smiled and instead gave you a warm hug. 

“It’s going to be so nice to have another young Hylian woman to talk to. I’m really looking forward to having you around,” she said as she let you go. You didn’t realize how much you missed the comfort of another person until she hugged you.

“It’s nice to have a friend again,” you admitted with a slight chuckle. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Prima.” You started to walk out the door before Prima stopped you. 

“See ya, (Y/N). Oh! Before I forget!” She ran inside and came back with a small basket a few moments later. “Here. There’s some food in here to get you through a few days. I can only imagine how hard it is to start all over again,” she said and handed the basket to you. You looked at the basket, utterly stunned, before taking it from her hands. 

“Thank you. That’s very kind. I look forward to our friendship,” you smiled- truly smiled, and gave her another hug. 

“Of course. Let me know if you need anything. I’ll see you tomorrow!” Prima said as she saw you off. You carried the basket and limped back to Link’s house.

* * *

After organizing the food Prima gave you, you set the basket by the door to return to her the next day. You gave a sigh and stepped out onto the front porch. The breeze gently kissed the tips of your ears as you watched the sunset. Since you got back from the inn, you’d been practicing walking without support. So far, you’d been doing alright with slight pain. You turned to go back in the house, but stopped when you noticed something in the backyard. You hadn’t explored much behind the house yet. You walked around the back of the home and gasped when you saw what was behind the home. 

An apple tree, in perfect health, was blooming behind the home. You nearly jumped for joy as you got closer. The tree was plentiful with red apples and white blossoms. You reached up and plucked an apple from the branches and took a bite. The apple was crisp and sweet and so refreshing. You closed your eyes and savored the flavor. It reminded you of the trees you once had in Deya Village. 

A sob choked in your throat after you swallowed the apple. Everything seemed to hit you at once. Your home and everyone you knew in your life were gone. Your trees were gone. Your clothes, photos, personal belongings... gone. You looked at the apple in your hand and felt a tear slide down your cheek. Reality seemed to sink in as you thought fondly of the times you’d spent in your garden, and how your neighbors oooh’ed and aww’ed over your orchard. You sunk down to the base of the tree and pulled your knees to your chest. The apple fell from your hand as you pulled your body in. The loneliness seemed to sink in as you tucked your head into your arms and let the tears fall.

Things were never going to be the same. 


	4. Chapter 4

You woke up stiff and confused. You realized you slept against the base of the tree in the backyard. You stood up and stretched, realizing your foot felt exponentially better this morning. You looked down at your dirt-stained clothing and groaned. You didn’t want to show up to your first day of work looking like a homeless person. 

You went into the house and walked up the stairs to the second story loft. You hesitantly slid open one of the dresser drawers and your eyes landed on Link’s clothes. You blushed and shut the top drawer quickly. You felt a pair of Link’s underwear wasn’t exactly what you were looking for. You slid the second drawer open and found a few white shirts and a brown pair of pants. You slipped out of your dirty clothes and dressed in Link’s shirt and pants. They were a little big on you, but you felt you could get away with the look. You pushed your hair back and slipped on your boots before walking out the door. 

You tried to walk as quickly as you could over to the Great Ton Pu Inn. You marched up the steps and over to the front desk. Prima smiled when she saw you. “(Y/N)! Good morning! How are you? You’re looking much better,” she said with a smile.

“It must have been that food you gave me last night. Those rice balls were delicious,” you said as you placed a hand on your stomach. “What can I do for you today?”

“Well, we’ve got a couple of travelers leaving today, so maybe just some laundry and then some tidying. I’ll show you how to do everything,” Prima said as she walked you over to the rooms. She taught you where to take the sheets to be washed and what to look for when you clean the spaces for the guests. As you made a bed in one of the downstairs rooms, you heard heavy boots walk to the front desk. You didn’t think anything of their muffled conversation as you walked by. Leop was at the front desk while Prima was waiting to teach you the layout of the kitchen. You walked by the desk to see Leop trying to have a conversation with the stranger. Leop was hard of hearing and while kind, a little slow. You smirked and decided to grab Prima from the back. 

“Hey Prima!” you shouted as you walked into the kitchen. Prima stepped out from behind a stack of pots. “Leop is trying to communicate with someone at the desk. I don’t think it’s going very well,” you said with a chuckle. 

“He’s the kindest person but he just... ugh,” she laughed. “I’ll go check. All of these pots are clean. Can you hang them back up on the hooks and place the lids on the shelves?”

“Sure. Go save Leop and the poor traveler,” you joked. Prima rolled her eyes before walking out to the front desk. You started to place the pots and pans back on the shelf before a yell from the desk made you drop a pot. 

“(Y/N)!” You turned and saw Prima running into the kitchen with a huge smile. “It’s Link. He’s asking for you.” Your mouth fell open as you were at a loss for words. Prima’s smile grew. “Your hero awaits,” she said as she gestured to the doorway. You found your will to move and walked into the lobby to see Link standing at the counter. 

“Hi,” you started. He gave you a small smirk. His eyes gazed upon your outfit and his smirk grew. You looked down and realized you were still wearing his clothes. Your cheeks turned bright red after being caught red-handed. “I, um...” Link chuckled and shook his head.

“Seems like you guys have some catching up to do. Why don’t you come back tomorrow?” Prima asked as gave you a sly smile. You glared at her for a moment and then smirked.

"Thanks Prima. I'll walk you back to the house, Link," you said as you walked towards him. He offered you his arm and you took it gratefully. You looked over your shoulder at Prima, who was giving you a huge smile and a thumbs up. You blushed and turned back to Link. He nudged your shoulder and looked down at your foot. "Oh! Yeah, it's healed for the most part. It's still a little purple but at least I can walk okay now. Are you staying in Hateno tonight?" He nodded and gestured towards the inn. You gave him a confused look. "At the inn? But you have a house here. I'll stay at the inn tonight. I work there now, and Prima I'm sure won't mind," you said. "You should enjoy your house for a night. I'll cook dinner tonight and then I'll go over to see Prima." He didn’t look at you, but you could’ve sworn you saw a faint dust of blush on his cheeks and ears.

The two of you walked across the bridge together to the home. The peacefulness of the village was comforting. "Sorry about the clothes. I fell asleep under the apple tree behind the house last night and woke up really filthy. I didn’t want to start my first day at the inn in filthy clothing, so I got a little desperate." Link laughed and you blushed again. His laugh was so rich you wanted to hear it over and over again. You walked into the house together and he released you from his grip. Link took a seat at the table and looked around his home. You’d added a few personal touches, like some potted plants and a tree in the corner. The cobwebs were gone and the furniture had been dusted. He found that he liked you living here, and not just for your cleaning and cooking services.

"I was thinking of making creamy seafood soup. I hope that’s okay," you said as you grabbed a knife and a makeshift cutting board. Link stood from the table and walked over to you. He grabbed a knife and a board as well and smiled. You couldn’t help the bashful grin that came across your face. The two of you chopped seafood together in the peacefulness of the kitchen. It all felt so… domestic.

"You don’t have to help you know. I appreciate it, but I'm sure you’re tired from your adventures. And you didn’t even tell me you were a Champion!" you teased and nudged him. His face flushed. You had a feeling he didn’t like to talk about his accomplishments. You continued chopping seafood until you the two of you had a small pile of diced Hyrule bass and trout.

You took the pile and headed outside to the cooking pot. Link grabbed a small jar of milk, salt, and some herbs. Together, you tossed the ingredients into the pot and let it simmer. The two of you crouched down by the pot. "I was just teasing by the way. You seem like someone who likes to keep his life to himself. I respect that, but I hope I get to know you someday, Link," you said with a smile. He smirked in return. You each grabbed a bowl of soup and carried it back into the house. You sat down at the table across from one another and silently ate soup. "I was thinking that now that I'm working at the inn, I could probably move into a spare room there so you can have your space back," you said as you ate another bite of the warm soup.

You were slowly learning that Link didn’t show emotion through his voice, but rather his facial expressions. He looked surprise and, quite honestly, a little disappointed. "I mean, I'm not your partner or anything and I consider you a friend but I'm sure you miss your own space," you said. Link recovered from the initial shock and cleared his throat. He nodded and sat back in his chair. You stood and gathered the empty bowls from the table and washed them in the sink. You set the bowls to dry and gathered your things. "I'm going to head down the road to the inn for the night. I'll be back tomorrow morning to return your clothes. I think Prima might have something I can wear," you said. Link nodded, but still didn’t stand from the table. You smiled and headed for the door.

Before you stepped outside, you heard Link clear his throat. You turned around to see him holding a warmer tunic out to you. "Oh, I'll probably be okay. I don’t think it's that cold." Link gave you a playful smirk and a light chuckle. You had a feeling he knew something you didn’t. He gestured again to the warmer hooded tunic and you had a feeling he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. You took it from his hands and tugged it over your head. Link looked at the shirt on you before giving you a grin. "I'll see you in the morning," you said as you walked out.

You walked the road to the inn and let yourself into the lobby. Prima looked up from the counter. "Hey, (Y/N). I told you not to come back in until tomorrow-"

"I was actually hoping for a place to stay," you bashfully admitted. "Link is staying the night in Hateno Village, and I figured he would probably want his space after a long journey."

"(Y/N)," she groaned. "He's gorgeous and so sweet. And his voice is just as amazing as I imagined. Plus he probably wants company! He's been alone for like a hundred years."

"If you're so into him, why don’t you go sleep with him?" you joked.

"Me! (Y/N), it's so obvious he's into you."

"Oh please, he's the hero of Hyrule. He just feels bad for me because of my situation," you said and sat down at the table in front of the desk. Prima rolled her eyes at you.

"Girl. He came in here asking for you specifically. For one thing, that boy never talks. And for another, he's been coming here for months and not one time has he ever asked to see anyone, like ever. He's totally into you," she said as she joined you at the table. "But the real question is are you into him?" You thought for a moment. You opened your mouth to answer, but Prima interrupted you. "You totally are! Oh my gosh, you're like beet red! You think he's cute!"

"Prima, stop. Of course I think he's cute but I've only known him a few days. He's barely spoken a word to me," you sighed. Prima grabbed your hand across the table.

"Well, you're going to need a place to stay. I guess you can't stay in Link's house forever," she teased. "Come on. There's a spare bed in my room. You can stay with me," she said as she led you over to the room on the far left. "Oh, and I'm glad you put another layer on. That white shirt was cute, but it was kinda see-through," she said. The blood rushed right to your face. You thought back to the smirk Link gave you before handing you the tunic. Perhaps he was less of a gentleman than you originally thought…

She pushed the door open to reveal an average sized bedroom. There were two beds and two desks. There was a dresser on each side of the room. A few photographs were hung up on Prima's side of the room. "Make yourself at home! It'll be exciting to have a roommate! And you can have Link over whenever you wa-"

"Prima!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the wonderful support! Your comments are so kind and I'm glad this little story has found a place in your hearts! :)

The next morning, you awoke in confusion. You definitely weren’t in Link’s house. You looked over and saw the empty bed next to yours. You remembered being in Prima’s room now, after Link spent the night in his Hateno home. You sat up in bed and stretched. You looked outside, realizing you’d slept longer than you intended to. You rolled out of bed, fixed your hair, and stepped into the lobby. 

Prima was already behind the counter talking to another traveler. She gave a smile to you and gestured for you to come back later. You nodded and headed out for Link’s home. 

As you walked the trail back to the house, you realized you hadn’t really explored the village yet. There was a lot you hadn’t seen yet. Perhaps Prima could give you a tour later. You started to notice more and more apple trees come into bloom. You were beginning to love Hateno Village already. It felt more like home with each passing day. 

You walked across the bridge towards the home. Link’s horse was still in the stall outside. You hoped that meant he was still home. You raised your hand to knock on the door, but stopped yourself. It was sort of your home, but you felt strange just walking in. You settled for pushing the door open gently and giving it a small knock. When there was no answer, you pushed the door open fully and then closed it behind you. 

There was a tranquil silence in the home. You could hear the birds outside and the wind rustling the trees, but inside the home felt cozy and safe. There was no sign of Link on the first floor, so you carefully climbed the stairs to look for him. You peaked up, but still didn’t see him. You were about to turn back downstairs until you heard gentle breathing from the corner. You looked up to see a lump of something in bed. Cautiously, you approached the bedside. You couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. Link was in a deep sleep, mouth open and hair flying everywhere. You considered waking him, but decided against it after you thought about how badly he probably needed to sleep. Instead, you walked back down the stairs and started to make breakfast. 

Breakfast was going to be eggs and rice, based on the few ingredients you had. You cracked the eggs into a bowl and filled another bowl with rice and milk. You carried it out into the sunshine and into the cooking pot. After a few moments, the bubbling of the pot told you the eggs and rice were ready. You scooped the food back into the two small bowls and carried it inside. You set a bowl on each side of the table. 

Feeling the warmth of the sun, you shrugged off the tunic Link gave you last night, completely forgetting Prima’s warning about your shirt’s transparency. You heard Link roll over in bed and groan. Your ears twitched at the noise and a funny feeling pooled in your stomach. You shifted in your chair before digging into your meal. 

Link came stumbling down the stairs a few moments later. You choked on the rice in your throat when you looked up at him. He was in just his underwear, his toned chest on full display for you. You expected nothing less from him, but even your wildest imagination couldn’t gather how amazingly good-looking he really was. He yawned and stopped in his tracks before his eyes landed on you. You swallowed the lump in your throat and looked down at your food, extremely embarrassed from being caught staring. Link looked a little like a deer in the headlights. “Hi,” you started quietly. “I made breakfast. It’s nothing special, but there’s a bowl here for you.” You figured Link would throw on a shirt and sit down with you, but he didn’t. He sat at the table, completely shirtless. You found it harder and harder to focus on your meal. You started to get a feeling that you weren’t drooling over the hot food anymore, but something else instead. 

“Prima offered me a room at the inn. I think I’m going to stay with her. But I’ll come by and take care of the house for you while you’re gone,” you said before taking another bite of rice. “I appreciate all of your kindness and generosity. I just feel bad. You must be so tired from all of your travels, it must be nice sometimes to just have your own space.”

Truthfully, Link thought differently. He liked having you around. The journey got very lonely at times. Coming home to you felt domestic and comforting. He was disappointed that you were going to move to the inn. He nodded to your foot. 

“It’s doing much better,” you said. “It’s just a little swollen still. Nothing I can’t handle. The rest of me is doing okay as well,” you explained. “Are you going back out today?” Link hesitated. When he didn’t answer right away, you kept talking. “I think I’m going to help Prima at the inn and then ask her to show me around town. I’m very excited about all of the apple trees growing here. I had fruit trees back home in Deya Village that I miss dearly.” Link looked interested in what you had to say. He wasn’t much of a talker, but he liked to listen to your stories. He finished his breakfast and collected the empty bowls. He washed them in the sink before turning back to you. His eyes seemed to travel your form before meeting your own eyes. 

“You should change. That shirt is see-through,” Link teased with a small smile. “I gave you a tunic to wear over it last night, but now I’m wondering if you’re extremely forgetful or an extreme tease,” he said with a smirk. He didn’t wait for an answer before walking upstairs to change clothes. You sat there with your mouth hanging open, unsure of what to say. Your mind couldn’t process the fact that he’d spoken more than ten words to you in one go or his comment alone. It seemed awfully flirtatious for him. You slowly reacted and crossed your arms over your chest.

Link came back downstairs and handed you a different shirt. You wordlessly took it and walked upstairs to change. Your face was ten shades of red and Link’s wasn’t looking much better. Once upstairs, you stripped off the shirt and tugged on the new one. This shirt was a light green instead of the white one you’d been wearing. You tossed the white shirt aside and came back downstairs. Link was putting his boots on and getting ready to go. You fought to hide the disappointment in your eyes. “Leaving so soon?”

Link gave a nod. Just like that, he was silent again. You made it your personal mission to figure him out. His blue eyes seemed to hide a million secrets, and you could probably spend the rest of your life listening to every single one. 

Link caught your eye and you looked away. “Thank you for the clothing. I appreciate it, along with everything else you’ve done for me. I hope I can return the favor some day,” you said as he opened the front door. He chuckled and looked back over his shoulder. 

“You already are,” he replied and walked out. You smiled and nodded before his words really hit you. Your cheeks reddened for what felt like the thousandth time that morning. Your feet kicked in and you ran forward and swung the door open. 

“Link!” He stopped his horse and looked over his shoulder at you. “Be careful,” you said. He smiled, nodded, and took off down the road. You watched the horse disappear from sight, wondering how long it would be before you could see him again. 

* * *

“And this is the dye shop! Their methods are really weird but super fun,” Prima laughed. You watched as a traveler stepped onto the platform holding five red apples. The doors below him opened and he fell into a big barrel of liquid. When he emerged, all of his clothing was an orangish red color. Your eyes widened in surprise. 

“Isn’t that bad for your skin?” you asked with a laugh.

“No idea! Everyone in the village seems to be alive and loving it though,” she said. The two of you had only just begun Prima’s tour of the village. You thought for a moment how lucky you were to have her. “This is the general store! You can buy ingredients here,” she explained. “Their milk is usually really fresh.” You walked down the path together and looked across the land.

“What’s that building up there?” you asked and pointed to a tall building at the top of the hill. 

“Oh, that’s the lab! There are so many rumors about that place,” she said before launching into a full explanation of the crazy lady that lived there and all of the research they did. You checked in and out, your mind wandering to Link. Was he doing okay? Did he need help? Did he have a hot meal or a soft place to relax? “Earth to (Y/N)!” Your head snapped to face Prima. “Man, you are totally in love with him,” she teased. You rolled your eyes. 

“Prima. C’mon. He’s the hero of like every living thing ever. I don’t think he wants to shack up with me. Plus I told him I was moving out.”

“What did he say?” she asked eagerly. 

“What he usually says: nothing. I think he just took me in out of pity and his duty to being a hero,” you said. You wanted to believe he was interested in you, but it seemed like a far stretch. Link had seen the world time and time again. What would he want with a plain old gardener such as yourself?

“Give it time. You’ll see. I think he likes you,” she teased and bumped hips with you. You shook your head and chuckled. “Hey, let’s go see the view from the hilltop. It’s so beautiful, you can see for miles!” Prima took your arm and tugged you to the hill. 

“Sure. That sounds really cool,” you replied truthfully. The two of you began the hike up the hill as Prima gossiped about the cute traveler that would often come by. She had so many stories to tell, you were almost jealous. Not much ever happened in Deya Village. Just a few short days in Hateno seemed more exciting than the lifetime in Deya. 

“So what was life like where you grew up?” she asked as you walked on. 

“Well, like I said, Deya Village was a small fishing community. Most villagers took their product on carts and sold it to nearby villages. It was a closed community. We didn’t have much. There was a small inn, a general store, and some houses. The village managed to make it through the attack a hundred years ago but many people died. There couldn’t have been more than three dozen people left when those things destroyed the village.”

“Any cute boys?”

“None you’d want to marry,” you said with a laugh. “I do miss my old home sometimes. I showed up on the doorstep of the inn when I was just a few months old. The innkeeper took me in and I ended up living with an older woman who raised me. When she passed away, she left her house to me. There were these beautiful fruit trees in the backyard…” you trailed off as you looked up. You gasped and took off running. 

In front of you was a small orchard of apple trees. It looked natural, almost untouched by Hylian hand. You weaved in and out and gawked at the fruit. The apples were a gorgeous red color, more colorful than you’d ever been able to grow back in Deya. “Prima! These trees are so beautiful!” She raised an eyebrow as she watched you examine every detail of each tree. 

“I guess. We have a ton down in the village.”

“You’re so lucky! If I was able to grow fruit trees like these back home…wow,” you muttered on in your excitement. “Whose trees are these?”

“I’m not sure. I guess they belong to the lab, although that woman never comes out. I’m not sure who’s taking care of them,” she said as she approached the trees too. “Hey! I’ve got an idea. Do you know how to bake?”

“Yeah, that’s what I used to do with the fruit back home,” you replied. 

“Great! Why don’t you make desserts at the inn? I’m sure there’s tons of apple-related desserts you know how to make and we’ve got a ton of apples. Plus I could get some pumpkins brought in from Kakariko, and maybe wildberries from travelers?”

“Prima that’s a great idea! I’d love to,” you beamed happily. You were starting to feel like you had a place in Hateno. Perhaps you’d belonged here all along. You made a mental note to thank Link later. 

* * *

“Wow, you really can see for miles!” you exclaimed as you looked out across the land. The view went beyond the hills and stretched as far as the eye could see. The two of you sat at the top of the hill and looked across as the sun set. “This is breathtaking,” you said. Prima nodded. 

“Yeah. If I ever find someone, this is where I want to take them,” she said. You nudged her shoulder. 

“Prima, of course you’re going to find someone. Plus, you already have Manny, and he’s such a catch,” you joked. You burst into laughter as Prima groaned. 

“That guy can never take a hint. I wish he’d just shack up with one of the hundreds of female travelers that pass through,” she said. “I wish he’d just go away. You’re so lucky that Link is so handsome,” she sighed. You felt the burning feeling in your cheeks as you looked at your lap. “Hey! Let’s shield surf down to the beach! It’ll be super fun, I promise!” Prima jumped to her feet and grabbed two shields from the scrap pile at the lab. You looked up curiously. 

“Shield surfing? What’s that?”

“(Y/N), I can’t believe you! It’s the most fun thing in all of Hyrule! Stand up, I’ll teach you!” she set both shields down by the edge of the cliff. She gestured you over and you stood beside her. “Okay, so you’re going to stand on this shield and ride it all the way down to the beach!” You looked out over the cliff. It was steep, but the desire for adventure was quickly growing.

“Okay, I think I can do that,” you said. Prima cheered and got onto her shield. You copied her motions. 

“Remember, balance is key.” You nodded. “Ready? Go!” Prima pushed off and slid down the hill. You followed her and off you went. The wind whipped through your hair as you started to smile. You laughed as you chased Prima to the beach. It wasn’t as hard as it looked, but it wasn’t easy either. You stuck your arms out to balance yourself better. Prima was definitely better than you were, but you were having fun nonetheless. 

The beach came closer and closer. You crouched down to try and get more speed to catch Prima. Prima slid to a stop at the bottom of the cliff and cheered. You had no intention of stopping and definitely wanted to show off. Prima laughed as you flew by her. You threw your arms in the air in victory. You heard Prima yelling, but she was a little too far to understand. You looked back at her over your shoulder. She seemed to be frowning and shaking her head. Your smile faded and you looked confused. 

While you were turned away, your board caught a rock and sent you flying. You tumbled for a few yards before stopping in a heap of limbs. You blinked open your eyes and looked up. Fear went straight to your core and froze your body. 

Standing in front of you was the very beast that destroyed your home only a couple of weeks ago. It was bright red and locked right onto you. 


	6. Chapter 6

Your heartbeat rang through your ears as you heard the creature's mechanical beeping. Prima’s words finally reached your ears. “Run!” she shrieked. You stumbled to your feet and took off running. Its laser blast shook the ground behind you. You and Prima took off for the narrow path that led back to the village. You pushed on, not daring to look back. Another blast narrowly missed your feet but sent you flying forward. You groaned and pushed yourself back up. Prima tugged on your arm. "We have to keep going! Come on!" she yelled and pulled you to your feet. You made the mistake of looking back at the beast. It was ominously red, intent on frying you to a crisp. Prima pulled you along the sand and you managed to get your balance back. You ran until you both made it to the narrow pathway between the hills. It would lead you back into Hateno. You both crouched down behind a rock and hid. You pressed against Prima as you heard the beast coming.

You saw its laser beam shoot down the pathway. Prima gasped and you covered her mouth. You held your breath and squeezed your eyes shut. You heard the beast clink closer until it stopped. Its red beam searched for you until it turned away and continued back down the beach. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding and let go of Prima. The two of you sighed and leaned your heads back onto the rock. "That was way too close," she started. "What was that thing?"

"That’s the thing that destroyed my village," you said as you looked out from behind the rock. The coast seemed to be clear. "They're ruthless."

"No kidding. We should head back into town before that thing comes back. I need to warn travelers about it too. No one should come near the beach," she said. The two of you walked back to Hateno in silence. Once you arrived, you waved goodbye to Prima after making sure she was okay. You told her you'd stay in Link's home tonight so you could tend to your bruises and cuts from the adventure. You slowly walked back to Link's house and wrapped your arms around yourself. Every time you blinked, you could see the monsters that took your home away from you. You could see the dead bodies of your neighbors and the blood that dyed the ground and water red. You picked up the pace.

You closed the door to the home behind you and pressed your face into your hands. It was as if the horror was finally catching up to you. How could it be that you were the only one to make it out alive? How could it be that no one else was spared from a cruel fate? You pushed yourself up the stairs and collapsed onto Link's bed. You curled up into a ball and prepared yourself for fresh tears. 

* * *

You lied in bed for hours, expecting a full on meltdown. But it never came. You wouldn’t dare close your eyes, for terrors haunted your dreams. The sun had set hours ago, leaving you with just the moonlight. You hadn’t moved a muscle. 

You finally flinched when you heard the door to the home swing open. Heavy boots walked quickly across the floor as the door slammed shut. You curled tighter into your form. "(Y/N)?" Your ears twitched at the sound of Link's voice. His heavy boots made their way upstairs as he continued. "I heard there was a guardian attack at the beach. There were two women spotted there. I was worried that…" his voice trailed off as his eyes skimmed your body. Your shirt was covered in dirt. Your face was cut up and you were bruised. You didn’t dare look at him. "It was you." You rolled away farther from him, afraid he'd scold you for being so reckless. You heard his gear hit the floor and he shrugged his armor off until he was in a white shirt and his underwear. He lied down next to you in bed. He wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you closer. "Come here. I've got you," he reassured you. 

Finally, the first tear fell. Then another. And another. And another, until you were a sobbing mess. Link didn’t say another word through your meltdown. He just held you, occasionally brushing your hair back from your face. Slowly, Link rolled you over until you were facing him. He tucked your face into the crook of his neck and didn’t dare let go of you. You grasped at the collar of his shirt, desperate for something to hang onto. He traced patterns across your back until your cries of sorrow became small sobs. Link pressed his cheek onto the top of your head. He tangled a hand into your hair and held the back of your head. You had no idea how long you'd been lying there together. Link didn’t press the situation. He patiently held you until you were ready to talk.

"Those things, those guardians, they ruined me," you started. "I have nothing left. I have no family, no home, no place. I shouldn’t be alive. I should lie dead in a pool of water with the rest of my village. I shouldn’t be here," you said. Link squeezed you closer.

"Don’t say that."

"It's true! My survival was a mistake. That was proven on the beach today, when that thing tried to kill me again. It wants me dead," you said.

"(Y/N), please."

"My life can never be the same. I won't ever get back what I had. The friends and neighbors I had are gone. They're dead Link. If I survived, maybe I should have helped them-"

"(Y/N)." You looked up to meet Link's eyes. They were so very blue and full of emotion, more than you'd ever seen. "You can't think that way. You can't live in the past. Your life is valuable. Please don’t ever think otherwise." You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded. You tucked your head into his neck again and sighed. "Go to sleep. I'll be right here," Link said as he tossed the blanket over both of you. "Goodnight," he whispered as he placed his lips on your forehead. You finally felt peace flow through your body as Link protected you through the night.

* * *

When you came to, the sun was shining through the window. You shifted and found a steady beating noise in your ear. You realized you were lying on Link’s chest listening to the beating of his heart. His arm was wrapped around you and he was peacefully asleep. You smiled and nestled back onto his chest. This was something you could get used to. His warmth was so very welcoming and he gave you a sense of security that nothing else could. 

You closed your eyes to go back to sleep. You almost drifted off until a sharp burning pain traveled down your back. You curled forward into Link’s side and sucked in a breath. Your motions stirred Link from his sleep. He slowly came to and noticed you on his chest in pain. The two of you sat up together as you hissed. Link slid across the bed until he was behind you with a leg on each side of you. He reached for the hem of your dirty shirt. “May I?” You nodded slowly, biting your lip. 

Link slid the fabric from your body. You found yourself topless once again as Link looked over your bare back. You pressed your knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around yourself to cover up. You heard Link chuckle. “You don’t have to be shy. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before,” he said lowly. His breath tickled your ear and you shuddered as your face flushed. Link rolled out of bed. You watched him walk down the stairs and into the kitchen area. You grabbed the blanket and fully covered your chest. You wanted to be mad at his cockiness, but he didn’t even try and peak. You had a feeling that Link had your best interests at heart.

He came back up the stairs a few moments later with his arms full. He set down some supplies on the nightstand and sat down behind you again. He silently got to work on whatever was hurting you. You squeezed your eyes shut and tried not to move. “So what exactly is going on back there?”

“You have several large gashes on your back. Most of them will heal on their own. Unfortunately this middle one is going to need some stitching, something a potion can’t do. Let me get the small ones cleaned up first,” he explained. You nodded and bit your lip as Link brushed his hand across your wounds. 

“Can I ask you something?” Link hummed in reply. “Why do you give me the silent treatment sometimes?”

“It’s nothing personal,” he assured you. 

“It feels persona-ah!” you cried as he pricked your skin with the needle. 

“It’s not. Sorry. I thought that would be easier without a warning.” A few moments passed. “When I was appointed to be Princess Zelda’s chosen knight, I took on a vow of silence. It keeps me focused. It protects the people around me and protects me. The people closest to me are often the ones who get hurt,” he explained. “I can’t have people close to me because there could be a day where I don’t come home,” he said quietly. 

“That’s a sad way to live,” you replied. You cried out again when you felt the needle go back into your skin. 

“That’s the way I have to live. It’s what Hyrule needs,” he said. The next pull on the needle was a little harsher than it needed to be. You shrieked and moaned out in pain. Link placed a hand on your shoulder. “Sorry. That was unintentional. You’re doing really well,” he comforted as you ground your teeth together. “Okay, take a deep breath for me,” he said. You closed your eyes and took a huge breath. Link pulled the needle tight and you let your breath out. You tucked your head down and held back your tears. “All done. You did great,” he reassured you. 

“Will you try and talk more to me?” you asked quietly. There were a few moments of silence. At first you thought he didn’t hear you. “I just want to get to know you better. You’ve seen the world and you’ve taken such good care of me and I… you’re one of the only things I’ve got now. My life started over when you found me in the wreckage of my village, and you were the first person there. You have a special place in my heart, regardless if you want to be there or not,” you explained without turning around. Link stood from the bed and went through his clothing again. He tossed you another clean shirt and turned his back to you. You slowly stretched and slipped it on. You stood from the bed and made your way to the stairs. “I’m going to rinse off in the pond. I can make breakfast after,” you said quietly. Link grabbed your arm and stopped you from walking down the stairs. 

“I’m going to take care of you as long as you need, and I’m honored that I have a place in your heart. I’m going to do my best to be there for you, but my life belongs to Hyrule and saving Zelda right now. And beyond that, I’m sure another danger will arise. I want to be here but I hope you know that,” he explained. You swallowed the lump in your throat and nodded. He gave you a weak smile and you returned it. “And don’t worry about breakfast. I’ll handle that,” he said as his smile grew.

As you walked down the stairs, Link watched you go with a heavy heart. You were quickly earning your place in his heart and boy did it scare him. A lot of people assumed he’d fall in love with Zelda and be next in line for the throne, but he especially didn’t want a seat in the royal family and while he cared for Zelda, he wasn’t romantically interested in her, and she knew that. Their friendship meant everything to them, and they knew there was no romantic future for them. Not many people caught Link’s eye like you did, but his duty to Hyrule was too great to make room for a future.

You stepped into the pond out in the backyard after folding the clothes you were wearing beside the pond. You took a deep sigh as all of the tension in your body left. You thought back to Link. The future you were starting to mentally build included him. It had crossed your mind that his duties would take him far from home for months on end, and one day he wouldn’t come home. That thought scared you, but it didn’t stop you from including Link in your future life. You wanted to take that jump. You couldn’t help but wonder what his lips might feel like against yours…

You dunked your head in the water to free your thoughts. You tried to wash him from your mind but he wouldn’t leave. You thought about waking up with him earlier that morning. He was so warm and comforting. You’d never had someone in your life like him. In your small village, you’d never found anyone to take on a relationship with. Of course it would be the hero of Hyrule to catch your eye. _Way to set your standards high, (Y/N)._

You finished washing the dirt and blood from your body before stepping out of the water and redressing. You walked back into the home to smell the most wonderful scents. Link was setting the table with two omelets and fresh apple slices. You smiled and sat down across from him. “This smells wonderful. I had no idea you were such a cook,” you said as you took your first bite. The foot melted in your mouth. You closed your eyes and hummed in content. The image of you moaning with your eyes closed almost made Link drop his plate. “Link, this is delicious! Thank you so much. I don’t remember the last time someone made me a meal this good,” you praised him. His cheeks and ears flushed pink. 

“I’m glad you like it.” The two of you finished your meals in silence before Link stood and washed dishes. You watched his tender muscles move under his shirt. You longed to feel his body under his clothing, feel the softness of his skin. He turned to face you and you looked away to avoid being caught. “I’m going back out. I’m not sure when I’ll be back,” he said as he moved to the door. You stood with him and stepped outside onto the porch. Link stood across from you and looked at you, expecting you to say something. You smiled at him. 

“Be safe out there,” you said. 

“I will.” There was a pause. Neither of you moved from the porch. “I think you should stay here, in the house. I’d feel better if you were here. Plus the place gets really dusty when no one stays here,” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Okay. I’ll let Prima know,” you said as your grin grew. You placed your hands on his arms. You boldly reached up and kissed his cheek. His face was bright red and he looked at you with surprise. “Thank you for taking care of me,” you said as your hands fell. He blinked at you a few times before he smiled bashfully. 

“Anytime,” he said as he mounted his horse. “Take care of yourself. I’ll be back soon,” he said as he took off. You watched him go from the front porch, deciding this might be a life you could get used to. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I didn't realize it had been so long!

“Prima, what am I going to do?” you groaned and flopped back onto the spare bed. “He’s so perfect and so very out of my league,” you said and covered your face with your hands. She giggled and pushed her hair back. 

“Just kiss him. He’s so into you,” she said. 

“Prima. I am _not _going to just kiss the Champion of Hyrule. I’m a homeless gardener, at best! He belongs with Zelda, just like all the people say he does,” you said. 

“Oh yeah? What does Zelda have that you don’t?” she snapped. 

“Well for starters, she’s a princess. That puts her at least a thousand ranks above me. Plus she’s gorgeous and kind and smart and brave…”

“Jeez (Y/N), maybe _you _should date Zelda,” she joked as she folded more laundry. “Help me out here. You work here too,” she teased. You got up and grabbed some cloth to fold. 

“Very funny. But you get it; she’s the complete package. Plus she’s so close with Link already. He’s literally her chosen knight. How can I compete?”

“You don’t even know if he’s interested in Zelda! Take a chill pill, (Y/N),” Prima said. You tossed a folded sheet onto her stack. 

“How can he not be interested? Plus he told me this morning that his priorities lie with Hyrule and saving Zelda. What more could confirm how he feels? I should never have kissed him this morning,” you groaned. Prima almost dropped the stack of clean laundry. 

“You _kissed _him?! Tell me everything!”

“Prima, calm down. It was just a cheek kiss. I just wanted to say thank you for everything he did for me after the beach yesterday and last night.” The two of you decided not to talk about the guardian attack on the beach anymore. It brought back painful memories and put you both on edge. 

“Oh, I bet he did a lot for you,” she said with a wink. 

“You’re unbearable.”

“At least I’m not in love with the hero of Hyrule!”

“Who said anything about love?!”

“You said it with your eyes (Y/N)! I wouldn’t worry too much about him prioritizing work and Zelda right now. Give him a chance to fall for you. He’ll come around. Plus it must be so nice to have you to come home to. I think if I lived the way he did, I’d want things as domestic and comforting as possible when I came home. Having you there is like coming home to his wife cooking dinner. It’s so sweet,” she sighed and started on a new stack of laundry. 

“Prima, you are the most love-struck Hylian I’ve ever met,” you laughed. She laughed along. 

“But I’m serious (Y/N)! When he comes back, give him a slice of home. Do domestic things together, like cook or clean or cuddle or just cute couple-y things. He’d probably really appreciate it.”

“He does seem to like when I cook dinner. Maybe I’ll try that. Thanks, Prima. If nothing else, I can at least feel like I’m paying back all my debts to him. They’re quickly piling up with how much he’s been helping me,” you said. Prima hummed in reply. 

“You are going to keep me posted, right?”

“Yes, Prima.”

“Good! Now let’s go put these clean sheets away and get started on your apple goodies! The travelers are hungry and needy,” she declared as she picked up a stack of linens and walked out. You couldn’t help but laugh. You were glad she was in your life now. You hadn’t had any close friendships back in Deya, so this was all new and fun to you. You gathered a stack of sheets and followed her out. 

* * *

A week came and went without you seeing Link. While you knew he was busy, you didn’t expect him to be gone so long. You’d even heard word that one of those huge Divine Beasts had stopped reeking havoc in a nearby domain. You had a feeling Link was behind it. 

You thought about him running off to the castle to rescue Zelda and holding her close and her kissing him to thank him for his rescue and then him tipping her and kissing her passionately-

“Ugh!” you cried as you accidentally ripped the pants you were washing. You huffed and looked down. And noticed a small rip in Link’s pants. You groaned and set them aside. You finished the rest of the laundry and hung the wet clothes on the line. You took Link’s pants inside to be sewn up. You had been wearing Link’s clothes for a few weeks now and decided it was time to wash his stuff you’d been borrowing. In addition, you’d been keeping the house clean and stocked with food with the money Prima was paying you. 

You thought about what Prima had said about a domestic lifestyle. While Link would probably appreciate a home with someone who would care for him, you couldn’t ever see him settling down. You wanted a family some day, with a loving husband and maybe a child or two. Link craved adventure and excitement. A nuclear family couldn’t give that to him. 

You grabbed a sewing needle and some thread and got to work on the rip in the pants. You kept an eye on the pot you had on the counter. You’d set it on top of a few hot rocks to keep it warm. The soup inside bubbled lightly. 

A flash of lightning made you jump. You looked outside to see the rain coming down hard. So much for the clothes on the line outside…

You sighed and finished the stitch on the pants before folding them and putting them away. You looked out at the rain coming down outside and put your face in your hands. You hoped Link was staying safe out there. 

A thumping noise on the front porch made you stop on the stairs. It was heavy, definitely heavy enough to be a creature you didn’t want to interact with. You slowly crept down the stairs. You didn’t hear another noise apart from the rain outside. You slowly cracked the front door open, ready to defend yourself. 

You cried out when you realized it was a body on your front porch; Link’s body. He was soaked to the bone and covered in dirt and blood. His tunic was torn and his hair was matted with twigs. Link’s horse took refuge in the stalls by the house after giving a snort to you, as if to say he was your problem now. You crouched down and rolled Link onto his back. His eyes were closed and there was a large gash on his face. You felt for a pulse. It was weak, but definitely there. 

You dragged him into the house and to the table in the living area. There was no way you’d be able to carry him up the stairs, so you swept everything on the table onto the floor. You were able to clumsily get him up onto the table. He flopped across the wooden surface and groaned. “Link, talk to me. It’s (Y/N). I’m here. It’s going to be okay,” you said as you grabbed his shoulder. “I want to help you, but you have to help me too. I need to get this fabric off of you,” you said. You tugged the tunic off of him and tossed it aside to be stitched later. The pants and boots came off too. You tried to focus on his wounds rather than the gorgeous shirtless man on the table. 

You ran for the kit Link had and as many towels as you could find. The first wound you went for was his chest. There were three long claw marks across his chest. You started to dab away at the blood and clean the dirt out of the gashes. You fuzzily remembered Link handing you a bottle of red liquid when he first found you in Deya. You noticed a red bottle in the kit and quickly grabbed it. You uncorked it and tipped Link’s head back. “Stay with me Link. I need you as awake as possible. Drink this,” you instructed and slowly poured the liquid down Link’s throat. He seemed to relax a little and gave a sigh of relief. “That’s my hero,” you coaxed. 

You went back to the scratches on his chest. You cleaned the wound fully and went for a bottle of cream in the kit. Carefully, you treated the wounds on his chest and legs. You traced the wounds gently on his chest. You could only imagine the pain he was feeling. 

You rolled him onto his stomach to start working on his back. The ones on his back were much deeper. While you didn’t see any muscle or bone, there was no doubt they would scar and would take a long while to heal. You quickly got to work as the rain raged on outside. A clap of thunder made you shudder as you tried to focus. You repeated the process for his back and cleaned the dirt and blood off of him. The pile of dirty towels beside you was growing quickly. 

Once you applied the cream to his back, you got him to sit up enough that you could wrap a bandage around his entire middle. When you finished, you allowed him to lean his weight onto you. His head fell back onto your shoulder and he groaned. “Link? Can you hear me?” He didn’t answer. You pressed your fingers to his neck to feel his cold skin. He still had a pulse and it was beating at a more average pace. “Can you walk? I want to warm you up, but I need your help.” You swung his arm over your shoulder and wrapped your arm around his waist. He stumbled off of the table and dropped most of his weight onto you. You stumbled towards the stairs together and clumsily tumbled upstairs. You tossed his body onto his bed and sighed. You threw a blanket over his shivering form. 

You sat beside his head and started to play with his hair. As the thunderstorm died out into a rainfall, you combed through Link’s golden locks and pulled the twigs from his hair. His head turned into the warmth of your palm. His eyes carefully opened and he saw you. Link couldn’t help but smile. He reached up and took your hand in his own. “Hi,” you said with a gentle smile. 

“Hi,” he coughed out. 

“Everything is going to be okay,” you said. “Thank Hylia you’re okay. I was worried. What happened?”

“I was attacked by a Lynel,” Link replied. You cocked your head to the side in confusion. It made Link’s heart flutter. 

“A Lynel?”

“Yes. It got the better of me,” he chuckled. He started to sit up, but you pushed him back down.

“Whoa, slow down. You need to rest. You’re hurt pretty bad,” you said as you looked over his bruised and bandaged body. He groaned and reluctantly laid back down. 

“I can’t stay long. Hyrule needs me,” Link said. You fought the urge to roll your eyes. 

“So I’ve heard. Hyrule will be okay for a few days.”

“A few days?!” Link exclaimed. “(Y/N), I’ll be fine. Really. I’ve taken worse,” he said as he stared at the ceiling. 

“Well, sorry pal, but I’m your roommate now, and as long as I live here, someone is going to care for you,” you said as you stood from his bed. You missed the look of surprise of his face as you walked away. 

Link didn’t have many people in his life that would ever offer to take care of him. He ensured that people didn’t get too close to him so they weren’t hurt when he didn’t come home. He couldn’t put the energy into maintaining healthy social relationships because he didn’t have the energy to do so. He didn’t have time to spend with friends therefore he made sure he didn’t get close to anyone. He didn’t open up to people because Hyrule was his burden to bear. Link made it his personal goal to keep friendships to a minimum and not have anything escalate to something more than a long distance friend. 

So why was it that he was finding it so hard not to fall for you?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my apology for my slow posting
> 
> Shoutout to Luna for catching my horse-gendering mistake! Thank you :)

You were busy rinsing dishes in the sink when you heard a groan from upstairs. Link had fallen asleep after you’d brought him a warm bowl of soup. You’d finished sewing his tunic back together about an hour ago. Now you were rinsing dishes when Link’s noises interrupted you. 

Afraid that he was in pain, you set the dishes down and quickly made your way upstairs. Link was still asleep, but he was tossing and turning. There was a pained look on his face. You realized he was having a nightmare. You hurried to his bedside and shook his shoulders lightly. “Link! Link, wake up!” you called to him. Link shot up in bed, almost knocking you down. He gasped for air and frantically looked around the room. You pushed his hair back from his sweaty face and placed a hand on his cheek. “Link, it’s okay. I’m here.” You took Link’s hand in your free hand. “Breathe. Take a deep breath. You’re okay,” you reassured him. His eyes locked with yours. You’d never seen him so broken and scared. You tried to give him a comforting smile. 

He collapsed forward onto your shoulder. Link tucked his head into the crook of your neck. You wrapped your arms around him, being mindful of his wounds. You wound a hand up into his hair and held him close. You sat there until Link’s breathing calmed back down. “Do you want to talk about it?” you asked gently. He sat back and looked up at you. Your heart nearly broke seeing him so torn up.

“When I took on the job of keeping Zelda safe, I started to get the nightmares. They all involved me losing her. She’s one of my best friends and failing my duty and losing her was a hard thing to swallow. The nightmares were always gruesome and horribly real. They became more often as time went on, so I got used to them.”

“Oh, Link. I can only imagine how scary that must be. I’m sure you miss her a lot,” you comforted. The words did nothing to ease Link’s worried expression.

“It wasn’t her that I lost this time. It was you,” he said as his eyes met yours again. Your eyes widened in shock.

“Me?”

“(Y/N), listen. I’ve been pushing you away because I’m afraid that if you get too close you’ll get hurt, and that’s unfair. I’m sorry if I came off as cold. You’re quickly becoming important to me and I’m glad that you’re here,” he said as he rubbed his face. “To be honest, I should have seen this coming. It’s part of my duty to worry,” he chuckled. You recovered from your initial shock and smiled.

“Link, I’m glad you were the one to find me. I’m really happy here in Hateno, and you mean a lot to me. I enjoy taking care of you and I want to help you bear the burden you have to carry. You’re a kind soul and you shouldn’t have to go it alone,” you said as you brushed his hair back. “Tell me about your dream.” Link lied down and gestured to the empty space next to him. You laid down beside him and Link wrapped an arm around your waist. You laid face to face on the pillow, now tucked under all the blankets.

“Is this okay?" You nodded before he started talking about his dream. "Today, I tried to take down a beast called a Lynel. It looks like a horse but it has claws and sharp teeth. I thought I could do it, but my sword broke at the worst possible moment and the Lynel found the perfect moment. It gave me all the wounds you took care of today.

“In the dream, you were there with me. I couldn’t save you. I watched him rip you to shreds, (Y/N). It was horrible. You were in my arms, broken and so...hurt. I just watched you die,” he whispered out. You tipped his chin up to look at you.

“Link, I’m here. It’s okay. I’m safe thanks to you. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have made it beyond Deya. You brought me here and gave me a home. No one has ever protected me and cared for me like you have,” you said and brushed your thumb across his cheek. He reached his hand up and took your hand in his own. He looked outside to see the rain had stopped and the stars were out. He turned back to you and smiled.

“Grab your shoes. I want to take you somewhere,” he said as he sat up and climbed out of bed. You tried not to focus on his boxers. They didn’t leave much to the imagination.

“Go somewhere? You’re all scratched up. Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” you said as you looked up at his eyes. Link tugged on a pair of pants.

“Yeah, absolutely. I want to show you something.” He threw on a shirt and scrambled down the stairs. You had to laugh at his excitement. You’d never seen Link so excited for something. You followed suit and walked down the stairs. He was digging through his bag on the table. “Before we go, I forgot to tell you. I got you some clothes to wear,” Link said as he turned around to face you. He handed you a stack of fabric. “I had to guess size, so I hope they fit. I just figured you might want your own clothes to wear so you didn’t have to wear mine anymore. Not that there’s anything wrong with that, I don’t mind you wearing my clothes. I like it actually. But you can wear whatever you want, so if you don’t like those clothes you can keep wearing mine,” Link carried on. His ears were all red and you couldn’t keep the blood from your cheeks. You took the fabric and smiled widely.

“Link, this is so sweet. Thank you. I’ll go change and then be right down,” you said as you walked up the stairs. Link brought you a few different options of tunics and two different pairs of pants. You chose a deep blue tunic and a pair of brown pants. The pants were tight around your legs, but comfortable enough to be able to move. The tunic fit perfectly over your white shirt. You put your arms out and looked down at yourself. _Not bad, (Y/N). Not bad. _

You walked down the stairs to see Link drinking a glass of water. The glass almost slipped out of his hand when he saw you. You pretended not to notice his gaze. “They’re wonderful Link. Thank you again,” you said as you stopped in front of him. You did a small twirl to show off. Link smiled widely. 

“They look nice on you,” he admitted. He led you out the front door and whistled for his horse. The brown mare came around the corner and patiently waited for Link. Link lifted you up onto the horse. He took a moment to admire you on top of his steed. You looked so kind yet so powerful aboard the horse. He climbed on behind you this time and took the reins. “Had you ever ridden a horse before we met?”

“No,” you admitted. “I never traveled outside the village.” Link’s warm breath graced your ear as he sat close enough to you that your back was pressed against his chest. He reached his arms around you and grabbed the reins.

“Here, take these,” he said as he offered the reins to you. You looked over your shoulder at him as he leaned to the side a bit.

“Me? Are you sure? I’ve never-”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be right here. Epona is gentle,” he said as you took the reins. He reached around you and pet the brown beauty. “Before you ride, you want to talk to your companion.” Link grabbed his hand in yours and reached your palm towards the horse’s mane. Her hair was soft and she whinnied in reply. "She likes you," he told you proudly. You couldn’t help your smile. "Now, make sure you always have the reins in your hand. To tell her to go, give her a nudge with your foot." You tapped Epona's side gently and she started to walk. Link wrapped an arm around your waist protectively as the two of you moved slowly down the path.

"Am I doing okay?"

"You're a natural," Link told you. You tried not to shiver at his proximity. Epona led you across the bridge and out of town. "Let's take that road," Link said as he pointed to a trail to your right. "To get her to go faster, give her another kick." You did as Link told you. Epona picked up her pace. You gave her another kick and she took off galloping down the path towards a large blue tower. You laughed as you took off together down the road.

The ride felt magical. Link held you close as you galloped off. His warm breath graced your neck. He loved seeing you so happy. You rode through a river as the water splashed up. Link buried his face in the crook of your neck and his hair tickled the back of your ear. His body pressed to yours brought you more comfort than you could ever imagine. You wanted him to hold you for the rest of your life.

The cool air outside kept your cheeks from turning bright red. Link noticed your interest in your surroundings, so he took the reins from you with a smile. You looked out at the mountains in the distance and their snowcapped peaks. The snow seemed to glisten in the moonlight. The lake on your right reflected the stars as the water peacefully rippled. Each tree looked slightly different. Most had orange-red leaves, signaling the end of summer and the beginning of fall. Hyrule was so beautiful and you'd seen so little.

Epona began to slow on top of a large hill. Link pulled the reins back to stop her. She stopped at the base of a massive tower. Link climbed down from Epona and helped you down. You looked out across the land. "Link, Hyrule is so beautiful. There's so much I want to see," you said. He came up behind you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders. It was cold enough that you could see your breath fogging up in front you.

"I'd be happy to show you Hyrule," he told you. "Whatever you'd like to see, I'll take you there, once this is all over," he said as he gestured to the view of Hyrule Castle. It was covered in Malice from Ganon. "I promise," he told you. "Now come on. I want to show you something." Link walked over to the large tower. He tapped his shoulders. "Climb on."

"What? Link, no way. Not with all of those wounds. No way can you carry me up there."

"(Y/N), come on. I might not be able to swing a sword right now but I can climb," he said with a huff. You looked up at the towering structure. It was high, and a fall from that height could be fatal. You swallowed the lump in your throat. "I won't drop you. I promise. Trust me," he said as he held his hand out to you. You hesitantly took it. Link turned and guided it to his shoulder. You wrapped your arms around his neck and jumped to wrap your legs around his waist. "Ready?" You nodded against his neck and buried your face into his shoulder. You closed your eyes tight when you felt him grab onto the tower and start climbing.

Your eyes stayed closed for several minutes. You felt him stop occasionally at platforms up the tower. “Hanging in there?” he asked you around the halfway mark. You dared to crack an eye open. You were high off the ground. Epona looked like a dot. “I hope you’re not afraid of heights,” Link teased. You didn’t speak a word. Link squeezed your hand before continuing his climb. You closed your eyes again and took a deep breath. You craved adventure, but Link might be a wilder experience than you could imagine. 

The wind picked up at you got higher. Your hair tangled in and out with Link’s as the wind whipped by. Finally, Link reached the top of the tower. He hung onto the edge and turned to you. “Are you okay to climb to the top?”

“I think so,” you said hesitantly as you opened your eyes. You slowly climbed over Link and pulled yourself up onto the tower’s landing. You sat on the edge and waited for Link to pull himself up. You stood up and looked out over Hateno. You couldn’t help but gasp. 

The view went for miles and miles. You could see glistening lakes and soaring mountains and trees of every color. Deer ran loose through the forest and birds flew across the skyline. In the far distance, you could see a large mechanical beast towering above the mountains with a red beam targeted at the castle. You walked over to the view. “Do you like it?” Link asked bashfully as he stood behind you. 

“Oh, I love it! I can see for miles!” You ran and threw your arms around Link. He hugged you back after a moment. You released him and went back over to the view. “What’s that? Out there?” You pointed out to the large beast. Link followed your point. He placed a hand on the small of your back. 

“The large creature? That’s Divine Beast Vah Ruta. She protects the Zora Domain,” he explained. 

“The Zora Domain?” you asked. Link chuckled and gestured to one of the support poles of the tower. He sat down with his back against the pole and patted the space between his open legs. You sat down and nestled your back against his chest. You looked out over the view as Link told you his stories of the Zora people. You learned about Prince Sidon and the story of Champion Mipha. Link went on about Divine Beast Vah Ruta’s part in the destruction of Calamity Ganon and how Mipha wanted to give it her all. 

Link went on about his adventures in the domain. You found his stories fascinating and would occasionally ask questions about the Zora. Link was happy to answer anything you asked and patiently let you interrupt often. Once he finished, you noticed the sun was just coming up over the horizon. “Link this is the most beautiful view I’ve ever seen,” you sighed out. Link pushed your hair aside and looked down at you. 

“I agree,” he said, his eyes never leaving you. You smiled and bashfully looked down at your lap. 

“And this night has been so wonderful,” you said. Link wrapped his arms around your waist and placed his chin on top of your head. You closed your eyes and sighed peacefully. 

“It’s been one of the best I’ve had in a very long time,” Link admitted. You sat forward and turned your body so you sat sideways in Link’s lap. He looked down at you, his lips parted slightly. You absentmindedly licked your lips. Link reached down and tipped your chin up. You breathlessly wrapped your arms around his neck and Link slid you closer with his free arm. He brushed a loose hair back from your face and his hand found spot at the back of your neck. 

As the sun rose over the horizon, your eyes slipped shut. Link leaned down and captured your lips in a heart-stopping kiss. 


	9. Chapter 9

You lips moved gently against Link’s as his hand pushed your head closer. Your lips parted and you took Link’s bottom lip in your teeth lightly. Link accepted and the heat picked up. You moved to straddle Link and he wrapped his arms around you. You broke the kiss for a moment and leaned your forehead onto Link’s. The two of you caught your breath and Link flashed you a charming smirk. He traced the edge of your chin delicately. “You have the most beautiful eyes,” he whispered to you. His cheeks were flushed and the tips of his ears were pink. 

“Thank you,” you quietly replied. You’d never thought much of your eyes until Link made you feel like they were a treasure. You found the lack of sleep to be catching up to you. The sun’s warmth and the comfort of Link made you sleepier. You tucked your head under Link’s chin and closed your eyes. He kissed the top of your head and held you close. You heard Link mutter a few words before falling into a peaceful sleep. 

* * *

When you awoke, Link was humming in your ear soothingly. Your eyes fluttered open as you looked around. You were still nestled in Link’s arms on the top of the tower. It was cloudy now, but the sun was still out. You sat up and yawned. It was possibly the cutest noise Link had ever heard. “How long was I out?”

“Perhaps an hour,” he replied. “You have a habit of napping on me it appears,” he teased. You recalled sleeping on his shoulder on the initial trek to Hateno Village. You smirked and nudged him with your shoulder. 

“Maybe you’re comfy,” you replied. Link looked flattered. “Don’t get too cocky. I like your bed better,” you joked. Link smiled down at you. You stood from his lap and he stood up with you. “So. How do we go about getting down?” Link chuckled as he stood behind you and looked down. 

“We’ll jump.”

“What?” you snapped. Link grabbed a wooden rod attached to a cloth from his back. “Link, you can’t be serious.”

“Of course I’m serious. We’ll be fine,” he replied. You gulped and stepped back from the edge. Link sensed your discomfort. “Hey, you’ve got this. Come on, put your hands right here,” he instructed. You placed your hands alongside his. “When we jump, this cloth will catch us. It’s a paraglider,” he explained. “Just hang on tight.”

“And what if I let go?”

“You won’t,” Link reassured you. You took a deep breath and nodded. “Ready? One…”

“Two,” you muttered. 

“Three!” You jumped alongside Link towards the ground. You squeezed your eyes shut until you felt the wind catch the parachute. Link laughed and looked over at you. You peaked out at him and looked down. 

“This is horrible, Link,” you said out of fear. 

“We’re halfway there. You’re doing great,” he said. You found it tiring to hang onto the wooden rod for so long. You and Link soared down to the ground. You were starting to enjoy yourself until you landed. 

While Link stuck the landing, you weren’t as graceful. You stumbled onto the ground, pulling Link down with you. Together, you tumbled across the hill and a few feet before rolling to a stop. You sat up and groaned. Link was lying nearby. You looked over at him to see him laughing. “(Y/N), you are something else,” he laughed. You chuckled along, clearly embarrassed about your clumsy landing. You sat beside him and looked down at Link as he lied on his back. His eyes were so bright and blue and beautiful. His smile was just as golden as his hair, and your heart yearned to press your lips to his again. He looked up at you with the most caring look you’d ever seen. 

You couldn’t help it. You leaned down and gave him a sweet, chaste, closed-mouth kiss. Link responded by reaching his hands up to cup your face. You sat back and broke the kiss. You smiled widely and brushed back his hair. Link couldn’t break his gaze from you. “What?” he asked curiously.

“You’re just so…perfect,” you said. Link’s face flushed as his smile grew. 

“(Y/N), I-” As Link opened his mouth to speak, a raindrop came down and landed on him. He stopped and sat up, looking up at the sky. Another drop came down, followed by more. In a mere sixty seconds, it was pouring down rain. You both jumped to your feet and started running to Epona. Link jumped on and you quickly followed behind him. You hung on tight as Epona took off. The two of you galloped across Hyrule in the rain. You couldn’t help but laugh as you buried your face in Link’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” Link called to you. You laughed harder and nodded.

“Yeah, I’m great actually.” Link gave you a look over his shoulder. “Really! Link, I’m having the time of my life with you,” you bashfully admitted. He smiled at you, clearly enjoying your flattery. He turned back to the road and drove Epona harder across the trail. 

As the rain died out, Epona slowed to a trot outside of Hateno. As you approached the village, soft music graced your ears. You looked over to see a group of travelers playing music by a campfire near the entrance of the village. The soft notes graced your ears as you rode by. You smiled and held Link tighter. 

Epona stopped just outside of Link’s house. Link slid off the horse and held his arms out to you. You slid off of Epona and into his arms. Epona wandered off to the side of the house, upset about being drenched and tired of the doe eyes the two of you were giving each other. You and Link were drenched head to toe. Link ushered you inside the home to find some warmth. 

After you both changed into warm clothes, you started to make lunch. As you were busy daydreaming about Link, you didn’t realize the pasta you were making was starting to burn. You yelled and pulled the pot off of the fire. You waved the dishes with a rag to cool it. You also propped open the downstairs window to try and air out the slight burnt smell. Link was busy upstairs, so you had to hope he wouldn’t notice.

You started to fix the sauce for the pasta dish when you heard a soft rhythm coming in through the window. You remembered the traveling band outside and closed your eyes. Their melodies were comforting and you found their singer’s voice to be that of a siren. You started to sway back and forth absentmindedly. As your focus shifted away from cooking, you found your heart falling in love with the sweet song outside. Your motions became more enthusiastic as you did a twirl. 

You stopped after a 180-degree turn to look right into Link’s eyes. He had the largest smirk you’d ever seen as he watched you with his arms crossed against his chest. Your face turned bright red and your smile fell into a face of horror. You’d been caught red handed. You slowly set the pasta spoon down by the pot and chuckled bashfully. Link stepped closer to you until you were chest to chest. He took your right hand in his left and wrapped his right arm around your waist. You let out a squeak as he started to twirl with you across the floor. His movements matched the alluring music perfectly and you did your best to keep up. Link spun you around before pulling you back to him. You smiled up at him as you moved around the room. He looked at you like you were his greatest treasure. You couldn’t help but feel flattered. You’d never danced with anyone before, and Link was better than you’d expected. _He must have picked up a thing or two in the palace. _

The thought broke the magic for you. You looked down for a moment with a subtle frown. Link stopped and tipped your chin up. “What’s on your mind?” he asked gently. You bit your lip and let go of him. You turned away from him. 

“It’s just… when all of this is over, I won’t see you anymore. You’re a hero Link, _the _hero. I’m just a girl who loves fruit trees and lost her home. Once you’ve conquered Calamity Ganon, you’ll be back with Zelda in the castle where you belong. It’ll all be over then. We don’t belong together, Link. We’re from different worlds.”

“That’s not true. Who says I want to stay in the castle with Zelda? She’s my friend and I care for her, but not the way I care for you.”

“Link,” you started and took his hands. The tears started to spring to your eyes. “I care for you greatly, but even if you wanted to stay in Hateno with me, you have a duty to Zelda.”

“A duty? That’s not your decision to make,” he argued. “I might be Hyrule’s hero, but maybe I want to be _your_ partner.” The tears started to roll down your cheeks now.

“Zelda needs you. I’m a foolish choice. There are a thousand other girls in the palace that you should be with, including the princess. I have nothing to offer you.” Link could feel you slipping from his grasp. You were the only part of his life that he felt like he could be himself during. The rest of his life revolved around the needs of others. For once, he wanted to be selfish. You made him feel like he didn’t have Hyrule sitting on his shoulders and he could be just Link.

“(Y/N), please… life would feel empty without you,” he said as he leaned his forehead on yours. “I know this is all very new and very early in whatever we’ve got going on, but I would be crushed if you left.”

“It’s going to crush me too, but I think it’s for the best,” you said with a sad smile. “I’ll gather my things,” you said as you let go. Link stood there, unable to move or speak. You grabbed the clothes Link brought for you and gathered them in your arms. You stood at the door to the home, watching Link as he refused to move or even try and process that you were about to walk away. “Take care of yourself Link. Goodbye,” you said before walking out and closing the door behind you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just dragging out the angst here :P
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to share your support for this story! My goal is to post updates weekly on Mondays. We'll see if I keep up!

You walked into the Ton Pu Inn and looked over at the counter. Prima wasn’t there. You let yourself into her room and dumped your belongings onto the empty desk. You flopped down on the spare bed and buried your face into the pillow. The bed felt so empty without Link in it with you. You thought about the way he kissed you so gently and with so much care, how amazing it had been to dance across the room with him, and the ride aboard Epona with him. 

Then you thought about Zelda. The Princess was waiting for her hero in Hyrule Castle. She belonged with Link. You were the other woman. 

The sobs started to rack your body as you flopped onto your stomach. You let yourself cry for what felt like hours until you finally fell asleep. 

* * *

“(Y/N), wake up,” Prima said as she nudged you. You blinked your eyes slowly and opened them to see Prima sitting on your bedside. The sun was up outside, meaning you’d had your fair share of sleep. You rolled over to reveal your red cheeks. “Hey, is everything okay? How did things go with Link?” You groaned and sat up. You tucked your head into your arms. 

“It was so magical and incredible, Prima. He’s so perfect and wonderful and I… said I couldn’t be with him,” you sighed as you placed your chin on your arms. 

“What! Why not? He’s definitely interested in you. He even left something for you while you were asleep. I think he went back out again.” Prima handed you a folded slip of paper. You took the slip and unfolded it. In Link’s handwriting, a short message was written. 

_Thank you for everything. I hope one day you change your mind and realize you’re the only princess I want. _

You folded up the note and fought back a fresh round of sobs. “He left this for you too.” Prima handed you a blue glowing flower. “It’s really pretty. I think it’s called-”

“-a Silent Princess,” you finished for her and took the flower. “I told him we didn’t belong together. What’s going to happen when he finishes his battle with Calamity Ganon? Besides, Zelda is waiting for him. His future is already set in stone and there’s no place for me in it.”

“(Y/N), that’s ridiculous!” Prima cried out. “He clearly cares for you. You mean a lot to him. How can you doubt him?”

“It’s not right Prima. I don’t belong in a castle with royalty. Link does. We’re too different,” you explained. 

“Is that what Link wanted too?” she asked. You didn’t answer and instead bit your lip. “He has feelings too, you know. Maybe he doesn’t want to stay in the castle after Ganon is finished. Ultimately, it’s his decision of where to go. And it sure sounds like he had his heart set on owning a small home in a village on the outskirts of Hyrule with you,” she said. 

“But Zelda needs him.”

“Zelda will be okay. If Link and Zelda are as good of friends as they seem, she should understand. If anything, I’m sure she’d be over the moon to learn that Link has found someone he treasures. You know how hard it is for him to open up to other people. I’m sure she knows that too. And to know someone is physically and emotionally taking care of him while she can’t? How could she ever dislike you?” You didn’t answer Prima. She had a fair point, a lot of fair points actually. You stood up from the bed and grasped the note and the flower. 

“Prima-”

“Tell me how great I am later. Just go get him!” she cheered. You took off running towards Link’s home. You dashed past confused villagers and shopkeepers. You ran past the Bolson homes and across the wooden bridge. You pushed open the door to the home. 

“Link!” you called out. There was no answer. The house echoed with silence. All of the lights were out. You set the flower and note on the table. You ran up the stairs to see the bed made neatly and the clothes picked up and put away. You looked out the window for Epona, but she wasn’t there. You ran back down the stairs and noticed another note on the table with your name on it. You unfolded the paper carefully. 

_(Y/N),_

_I’m sorry my duties have taken me away again. If you ever find yourself in this home again, please know that it is yours as much as it is mine. Don’t ever hesitate to seek comfort here. Stay as long as you’d like. _

_Link_

You set the note down and looked around. The house felt cold without Link, but you knew that you needed to care for it. You took the flower in your hand and leaned on the doorframe of the home.

“I’m sorry Link. Once you come home, we’ll fix everything, together.”

* * *

Link pulled Epona to a stop just outside of the long blue bridge to the Zora Domain. He dismounted and made the long walk to see his friend. The conversation with you left his heart broken. He felt confused, lost, and empty. He was hoping that his notes and small token got to you and that you appreciated them both. He even hoped as far that they might change your mind. 

Link walked up to the statue of Mipha to stand right beside Prince Sidon. The prince looked surprised to see him. “Link! You’re back so soon! It’s so good to see you!” Link nodded and didn’t look up at his friend. Sidon could immediately sense his sorrow. “Walk with me, friend.” The two began to walk away from the statue and out into the forests surrounding the domain. “What troubles you?”

“I met this girl. I found her in the ruins of a village that was destroyed by Ganon’s beasts a couple of months ago. I took her in, as she was the only survivor. I started to care for her.”

“Does she not return your feelings?”

“I thought she did. But she told me we shouldn’t be together. She said I belonged with Zelda,” Link said as he kicked a rock down the bridge. 

“And do you?” Sidon asked. He had never heard his Hylian friend speak so much. He knew whatever was going on was a major issue. 

“No, at least I don’t think so. Zelda is my friend. And while it is my duty to protect her, I don’t want anything romantic of our relationship, and Zelda doesn’t either, to the best of my memory. I think she’d want me to be happy.” 

“And does this girl make you happy?” Sidon asked. Link paused for a moment. 

“Yes. Happier than I’ve felt in a long while. She’s always so understanding and she doesn’t look at me like I’m above her because of my duties to Hyrule. She just treats me like… Link. She makes me feel like I have something stable in my life, like I have a home. I think fate brought us together. I just wish there was a way I could change her mind and prove that she’s the one I want to spend my life with. I don’t know how to make her see that I am going to choose my fate,” he sighed. “I know the prophecy states that I’m the Hero of Hyrule, but I want to be able to make my own choices.”

“Take her with you.”

“What?” Link asked. 

“Bring her on your adventures. If she comes with you, you’re already making a choice to include her in every part of your life. I believe that she sees you as living two separate lives, one at home with her and another adventuring for Zelda,” Sidon explained with a smile. 

“But what if she gets hurt? I couldn’t live with myself. She’s not a trained fighter and I can’t always guarantee her protection.”

“So she’s better sitting in your home, by herself, thinking about you and Zelda traveling Hyrule together?” Link stopped walking and sighed. He pushed his face into his hands. “What’s her name?”

“(Y/N).”

“(Y/N). If she comes with you, I insist you bring her here. It would be an honor to meet her,” Sidon said as he turned to Link. Link nodded with a smile. 

“I will. Thank you, Sidon. I hope to return soon, with (Y/N) by my side,” Link said. 

“That would be delightful.”

* * *

Later that evening, Link lied peacefully under the stars. He was resting under a tree just outside of the Zora Domain, intent on getting some good sleep before starting the journey back to you. He was almost completely asleep until a voice shook him. His body was somewhere between sleep and being awake. “Link. Link.” He recognized the voice of Zelda and sleepily sat up. She was talking to him from inside the castle, just as she had done earlier in his quest. “(Y/N). She needs you. You need her. You must complete this quest with her.” Link looked around, now fully awake. Zelda was nowhere to be seen, but her voice was crystal clear. “You must support one another when I cannot. She is waiting for you.”

Forgetting about a night’s rest, Link wasted no time in mounting Epona and taking off towards Hateno Village. He looked over his right shoulder at Hyrule Castle with a small smile. He knew Zelda would approve of you. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you lurkers, here’s the chapter you’ve been waiting for. 
> 
> This chapter really got away from me. Whoops.
> 
> As always, thank you for your continued support! <3

“Prima, here’s the apple turnover!” you said as you passed her a plate. She took the plate from you and smiled. At the same time, the door to the inn opened and a traveler walked in. Your face fell when you realized it wasn’t the blond who had taken your heart. 

“Cheer up, (Y/N). I’m sure he’s on his way back,” Prima comforted and placed her hand over yours. You nodded and returned a weak smile. 

It had been two weeks since you’d seen Link. While you’d heard another Divine Beast had been reclaimed from Ganon, you hadn’t heard from Link personally. You were certain it was because he was so busy, but you feared that your rejection left a sour note on your relationship. Some mornings, when you woke up alone in his bed, you wondered if you were ever going to see him again. What if he couldn’t bear the sight of you anymore? What if every time he saw you he could only remember you leaving? The kisses were so wonderful and the warmth so welcoming. You folded your arms and sighed. Prima walked back into the kitchen to see your sorrowful gaze. “Oh (Y/N). I wish I could make Link just reappear for you. I’m sure he misses you too while he’s away. I mean, that night ride he took you on was so romantic,” Prima gushed. You flopped down on a chair in the kitchen and smiled fondly. “The way he carried you up the tower? And the kiss? Oh, it’s the material of fairytales, (Y/N). It’s what every girl dreams of!”

“Yeah, it was pretty incredible. The view was so gorgeous, but all he looked at was me. He treated me so amazingly,” you sighed. “He was kind and he cooked for me, delicious meals too. And the way he kissed me Prima… it was just so perfect.” You looked back up at Prima and she was looking behind you. She looked between you and the air behind you with a huge smirk. “What are you looking at?”

“Do you always gossip about me this much when I’m not here?” You stood up quickly and turned around. You felt tears prick the corners of your eyes. 

“Link.” He was leaning on the doorframe of the kitchen, giving you the widest smile. You threw yourself onto him and wrapped him in a tight hug. He returned your embrace closely and buried his face into your neck. “I missed you,” you whispered against his skin. He squeezed you tighter. 

“I sense you two have a lot of catching up to do. I’ll leave you to it,” Prima said as she stepped by the two of you and out of the kitchen. You barely registered her words, but you were sure she’d understand. You slowly released Link from your grasp and looked up into his eyes. They were just as blue and bright as you remembered. He grasped your hands. 

“Listen, (Y/N), I know what you said last time we were together, but I really need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me on Hateno Beach tonight at sunset? I promise you that guardian won't bother you again.”

“Yes, absolutely. I’ll be there,” you said with a smile and light laughter. Link returned your smile and squeezed your hands.

“I’ll see you there,” he said as he stepped out of the inn. You watched him go with a smile and a far off look in your eyes. 

“How can you not be completely in love with him?” Prima asked, popping up from seemingly nowhere. Her presence didn’t even shock you. 

“I think I am.”

* * *

You smoothed out your tunic one more time and fiddled with a piece of hair before deciding that your look would have to do. You laced up your boots and started the walk toward the beach. 

As you walked, your mind wandered to the impending conversation. What did Link want from you? The nervousness began to bubble inside your stomach. What if it wasn’t a good conversation? You shook your head. Link seemed eager to see you earlier. Surely he wouldn’t be so thrilled about an unpleasant conversation. You couldn’t pinpoint the subject of your evening meeting, no matter how hard you thought about it. That alone gave you butterflies, but you weren’t sure if they were good or bad. 

You approached the beach to see Link sitting on the sand, staring out into the waves. The sunset bathed the sand in a golden glow, illuminating only the important things. Link looked focused until your footsteps got closer. His head snapped to the left to see you with a bashful smile. He stood from his seat and lightly jogged over to you. Link stopped a few feet from you, unsure how you were going to react after your encounter a few weeks ago. You stopped too, unsure of everything at this point. “Hi,” you started. 

“Hi.” There was a brief moment of silence. 

“I’m glad you made it home safe,” you started. “I missed while you were gone.”

“I… I missed you too,” Link admitted. You took a small step forward. You started to speak the same time Link did, but you both blushed and stopped. “You go first.”

“Link, I am so sorry about everything. You were right. You should be allowed to make your own decisions, even if one of those decisions places me as a priority in your life. I won’t get in the way of your happiness again, as you deserve to be happy just as much as I do,” you said and took another step forward. Link mirrored your actions. 

“In the way? (Y/N), you are my happiness. I want to be with you and nothing can change the way I feel. I have a proposal for you, though,” he said with a grin. Now the two of you were standing within arm's length. “I want you to come with me.”

“With you to… the general store?” you asked jokingly. He chuckled. 

“No, with me across Hyrule. I want you to help me finish my quest. I want you as my partner, if you’ll join me…?” Your mouth hung open in shock. 

“I… but I don’t know the first thing about survival skills,” you started. Link nodded. “And I’m not a warrior nor do I have any kind of power like you and Zelda-”

“Yes, I’m aware,” he interrupted you. “But I can teach you. And until you’re an expert, I’ll keep you safe. I would love your company and you’d get to see all of Hyrule. And maybe, just maybe, I’ll share some of my food with you,” he joked. You laughed as Link took your hands in his own. You smiled and bit your lip. You looked down at the sand. A million things were running through your head. Link took on a more serious tone. “(Y/N). It would mean everything to me. Since I’ve woken up from the Shrine, I’ve been confused, lost, and alone. You’re the only thing that makes me feel stable. I look at you and I feel like I have a real home. I miss you when I’m away and it’s because you are my home. To take you with me would mean I’d get to have my home with me out on the road. What do you say?” Link brushed a piece of your hair back as you shyly looked up at him. 

“When do we leave?” you asked with a smile. Link broke out into a huge grin and wrapped you in a tight embrace. His warmth breath tickled your ear as you giggled in excitement. You reached up and kissed his cheek. Link blinked for a moment before dipping down and capturing you in a sweet kiss. You slowly reacted and wrapped your arms around his neck. You felt him smile into the kiss and you did the same. 

He carefully maneuvered you under a small grove of palm trees, giving you a private slice of Hateno Beach. Link pressed you up against a tree, starting to nip at your lips playfully. He took your bottom lip in his teeth and pulled lightly. If you didn’t stop him now, you weren’t sure if you could later. But something in you made you keep going. Link released your lip from his mouth and placed his forehead against yours. You both were breathy and dazed. “I thank Hylia everyday for bringing us together,” he whispered against your lips. You nodded gently. 

“I do too. If it took my entire life being uprooted and everything I once had being destroyed for our paths to cross, I’d do it all over again,” you admitted. Link smiled and bent his head to fit against your neck. What you thought was going to be a simple hug turned into Link leaving light purple splotches across your collarbone. He nibbled and sucked on your flesh carefully as you were turning into a moaning mess. He moved his hands so that one pinned your own hands against the tree and the other brought you closer to his body. You could feel his want pressed against your thigh, and it definitely wasn’t small. You nervously gulped and your mouth fell open in bliss. “Link…” you moaned out. The way you said his name made him growl against your neck. 

Link was dominating every inch of your body and you were falling hard for him. You wanted him to experience every part of you, regardless of your growing fear of giving him your flower. You had a feeling Link had been with other women before. Who wouldn’t want to sleep with the Hero of Hyrule? He was the complete package. Kind, loving, brave, smart, strong, incredibly handsome, and a heart of gold- what more could a woman want? You started to feel the nerves bubble into your stomach again. “Hey, is everything okay?” Link asked gently as he nudged your jaw with his nose. You nodded and swallowed. 

“Yeah, I’m just nervous,” you shyly admitted. 

“We can stop now if you want. I won’t pressure you into anything and I won’t hold it against you,” he reassured you. You shook your head.

“No, keep going,” you encouraged. Link smiled and released your hands from his grip. His fingers ghosted down your sides and found the hem of your tunic. His eyes met yours. You felt everything you needed to feel in his sparkling blue orbs. He offered you care and safety in one gentle look. 

“May I?” he asked sweetly. You nodded and let your emotions show through your weak smile. In one swift motion, he pulled the fabric from your body and tossed it aside, almost mad at it for keeping your body from him. You reflexively threw your hands up to cover yourself. The cool air kissed your bare skin, making your nipples pop a little more than usual. You bashfully looked at the ground as your cheeks flushed. “Can I see?” You slowly dropped your arms to your sides and showed off your bare chest. Several moments passed without either of you saying a word. You were about to turn around and cover up again when Link chuckled. You finally met his eyes in pure embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, you’re just so incredibly beautiful that I can’t believe you’re real, and that you’re standing in front of me,” Link said with a smile. “You look just as beautiful as the last time I was treated to such a view,” he whispered. 

“Last time?” you asked curiously. Realization hit you incredibly hard. “You peaked!”

“You stripped in front of me!” Link laughed as you recalled stripping your clothing off at the riverbank when he was traveling to Hateno with you. “Plus you wore that see-through shirt multiple times in front of me. C’mon, don’t tell me you did that on accident.”

“It was an accident, I swear! So I guess this isn’t even special anymore,” you chuckled. Link’s smile dropped. 

“What? No. This moment is what I’ve dreamed of since we met. I mean not that I wanted to get into your pants right off the bat but to see you like this is so incredible. But you’re also an incredible person and I adore you very much-”

“Link,” you interrupted. You boldly reached down and grabbed Link’s shirt. He reached his arms up and you pulled his shirt over his head. You tossed the shirt into the growing pile of clothing on the ground. You gently grabbed Link’s hands and locked your gaze with him. You placed his hands onto your breasts and let go, leaving his hands on your chest. He looked honored to even be able to touch you, and he was well aware that he was privileged to be able to drink in your topless form. 

As Link experimentally ran his thumbs across your skin, you placed your cold palms on Link’s warm chest. You felt the rise and fall of his chest as his breath picked up. You trailed your hands up to his chest and felt his beating heart. Link gently slid his thumbs across your nipples, eliciting a moan from you. Link found that he liked the noise and put light pressure on your tits again. You moaned louder.

He dipped his head down and took one of your nipples in his mouth. Your knees felt weak as Link’s tongue lapped at your breast. The pool between your legs was growing quickly. While his mouth worked one breast, his hand gently worked the other. You threw your head back against the tree and grasped Link’s shoulders in a desperate motion to stay standing. Link popped his mouth from your breast and looked up at you. “Lean on me, sweetheart. I’ve got you,” he reassured you before moving to your other breast. Your body was in complete euphoria as you leaned more of your weight into him. 

You’d never experienced the bliss Link was putting you through. Little did you know that Link felt the same way. He couldn’t believe he had you in his palms. He felt the blood rushing through his body and the ache for you was growing. He desperately wanted you but he knew damn well that he couldn’t rush this night with you. He’d played this over in his head for weeks and he wanted to show every part of you how much he appreciated you. He had a good feeling that he was going to be your first intimate experience and he wanted to make it a perfect memory for you. 

Link’s hands traveled up to cup your face. He moved his lips from your breasts to your jawbone. You gasped for air as Link left butterfly kisses along your collar. He could feel the tension in your shoulders. “You’re so tense. Just relax. I’m going to take great care of you,” Link breathed into your ear. You felt chills run down your spine as your shoulders dropped. 

“Yes please,” you whispered out. Link’s breath tickled your neck as he chuckled lowly. He took your hand and stepped back from you for a moment. He guided you to the center of the grove of palm trees. He crouched down and brought you to the ground with him. Link gently pushed you onto your back and you lied back against the Korok leaves. He kept his eyes locked with yours as he pulled one boot off at a time. He unlaced your boots and carefully removed them both. He pulled your stockings off next, leaving the both of you in just your pants. Link climbed over you and kissed you sweetly. He poured everything he felt for you into the kiss, leaving you with no doubts for the evening. You reached up and wrapped your arms around his neck as he reminded you that he chose you, not any other girl in Hyrule. 

Link’s lips moved from your mouth and traveled through the valley of your breasts and down your stomach. He stopped at the top of your pants, his eyes looking up to innocently meet yours. You could have died on the spot. His look made you want to give him everything you could. His fingers teased your skin along the top of your pants. Your hips squirmed lightly as you imagined Link putting his fingers elsewhere. Link’s grin grew. He loved seeing your hips buck under his gentle touch. 

His fingertips slipped under the top of your pants and his eyes seemed to beg you to show off the rest of your figure. You sat up on your elbows and nodded lightly. Link slid your pants from your body slowly, now leaving you in your underwear. He made quick work of adorning your thighs with kisses and moving his hands across your silky skin.

You breathlessly stared up at the sky as Link’s kisses moved closer to your underwear. He looked up at you and brushed his thumb across your damp underwear. You jumped and moaned out. You tangled your hands into your hair and arched your back. You couldn’t believe how sensitive your body was. “I think I want these to come off, too,” Link said lowly as he hooked his fingers in your underwear. 

“Only if yours are next,” you teased. He raised an eyebrow at you. 

“Well, aren’t we quite bold,” he quipped back. He unhooked his hands and instead unbuckled his own pants and slid them off. His boxers went right after that. Link didn’t appear shy on the outside, but he was freaking out on the inside. He was fully naked in front of you, no secrets left to hide. He was incredibly self-conscious, especially being in front of someone as beautiful as you were in that moment. You sat fully up and put your hands on his chest. You traced the scars across his chest and looked up at him. He looked ashamed and was biting his bottom lip. You placed your hands on his cheeks and guided his eyes to you. 

“I think you’re perfect in every way,” you told him. For a moment, you saw Link fully vulnerable. He looked like just your words were going to break him. Link didn’t have people in his life like you. He didn’t have people to tell him how genuinely perfect he was, scars and all. He didn’t have people to take the highest care of him. He didn’t have people to make him feel special and cared for like you did. Link just sat there, mouth hanging open and nothing to say. You leaned up and kissed him fiercely, bringing him back to the ground on top of you. Link smothered your body in kisses before moving down to your underwear. He slid them off and topped off the pile of clothing. Link licked his lips as he looked down at your dripping pussy. You sat up on your elbows again and watched with bated breath. Link traced a finger across your slit slowly. “Oh, Link…”

“I love when you cry my name like that,” he said lowly. He teased your entrance before sliding one finger in slowly. You were completely new to the sensation, but you weren’t uncomfortable as he pushed into you gently. Link carefully slid a second finger in. This time, he started to pump his fingers in and out. You groaned as Link worked to stretch you out. He stilled his fingers as his head dipped down. His tongue slid across your clit, making your scream and your whole body jumped. 

“Fuck!” you cried out. Link spread his fingers apart as his tongue continued its work on your pussy. You were a panting mess before you knew it. You were just getting used to his fingers in your tight pussy until he teased your entrance with a third finger. 

“Take a deep breath for me,” Link said in between nibbling and licking your lower lips. You closed your eyes and did as you were told. Link managed to fit a third digit into you. You bit your lip and exhaled. You shifted and tried to adjust to being full. “That’s a good girl. You’re doing so well,” he praised you. You groaned in pain. Link put his tongue back to work as you felt a warm coil building in your lower belly. The pain was flowing into pleasure all over again. Your head was spinning as Link made you feel things you didn’t even know were possible. 

“Link, I…” you couldn’t form a sentence anymore. Your pussy was tightening more and more. Suddenly, Link pulled his fingers from your body. You cried out, partly in shock and somewhat in pain. He dipped his fingers into your puddle and rubbed his length with it. For the first time, you actually noticed his cock. Link wasn’t small by any means, not that you’d have anything to compare it to. The thought of him putting that inside you made you incredibly nervous. You swallowed the lump in your throat and watched him carefully. Link could sense your discomfort and reached up to brush your hair back from your face. 

“Is it okay if I keep going?” he asked. “We can stop whenever, no questions asked,” he said as he grasped your hand. You looked down at his hard cock and shook your head. 

“No. I’m ready,” you said as you lied back. 

“Okay. Just tell me if I’m hurting you,” he said with a reassuring and caring smile. He lined up with your entrance and slowly pushed into you. You gasped and tangled your hands into your hair. Link pushed gently until he felt resistance. “Give me your hand. This is going to hurt a bit,” he said. Link laced your fingers together and you nodded. He pushed forward one more time and you felt yourself stretch painfully. You cried out and threw your head back.

Link dipped down and kissed you, swallowing up your cries of pain. He gently kissed your cheeks until you were ready for him. “There’s no rush. Take your time, sweetheart,” he said as he trailed his nose along your cheek. You let your breathing calm for a few moments. You nodded and looked at the Hylian on top of you. 

“I’m ready,” you said quietly. He slowly slid out of you and thrust back in. You cried out again, not quite used to Link filling you. He continued at a slow pace until you decided you were ready to keep going. “Faster,” you muttered. He picked up the pace as you started to enjoy the feeling of being stretched.

Link wanted to fuck you senseless. It took everything in his power not to pound you relentlessly. He would be crushed if you got hurt, but your pussy was hot and tight and so delicious. “Please Link, more,” you begged. Link was now towering over you, thrusting in and out as you moaned out. You were a dazed disaster at this point. You couldn’t focus on anything as Link made you feel pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. The warmth in your belly grew as he started to hit your sweet spot over and over. You were seeing stars and crying out for your hero. “Link! Link, I’m going to…” you couldn’t finish your sentence as you tipped over the edge into a shattering orgasm. Your back arched and you screamed in pure pleasure. Link fucked you through your orgasm as your pussy tightened around his cock.

He soon found himself tipping over the edge with you as he released. Link whispered curses and praises as he came down from his high. He stilled inside you as your eyes fluttered shut. Link rolled onto his side and pulled you against his chest. You were both panting as the cool air washed over your sticky skin. Link pushed your hair back from your face and left a lingering kiss on your forehead. 

“You did amazing, my princess,” Link praised you. You blushed and looked away. “You're so beautiful and just… wow,” Link trailed off. 

“Hey, don’t shortchange yourself, pal. You’re incredibly gorgeous and really good at, this,” you said as you pointed between the two of you. He chuckled bashfully and his ears turned pink. “I’ve never felt so perfectly content. I feel like I’m on cloud nine, and this moment is all I could have ever asked for.”

“I hope to give you many more moments like this on our journey together. I’m honored that you gave me your flower,” he said shyly. You leaned up and kissed him sweetly. You nestled your head under his chin and smiled.

“I’m glad you took it. I think I’ve been waiting to give it to you for a long time,” you admitted and sighed. Link squished you closer to his body. “Link, I am so sorry about what I said before you left. You were right. You deserve to make your own decisions and whatever you want to do in this life is up to you,” you said. 

“(Y/N), don’t even worry about it. You were right too. I have a duty to Hyrule and I can’t push the world aside for my own selfish reasons. I look forward to our adventures together and everything we get to do after I can seal Ganon away,” he said as he reached his hand lower and grabbed your ass. You yelped lightly as Link smirked at you. “I’ll find a balance, as long as you’ll hopefully be patient with me,” he said as he rubbed his neck. 

“Of course. It’s going to be worth it,” you said with a smile. Link’s breath tickled your ear. You giggled lightly and put a hand over your ear. He grinned widely. 

“Oh, are you ticklish?” he asked teasingly. You shook your head violently. “You can’t hide it from me. You definitely are!” Link sat up and rolled on top of you. His fingers dug into your sides as you erupted into laughter. 

“Link, please! Stop!” you managed to say through your fit of laughter. He didn’t even come close to letting up as tears formed in your eyes. While he was assaulting you, you saw an opportunity to get him back. You jabbed your fingers into his side and he shrieked in shock. He toppled off of you and you took the opportunity to climb on top of him. You pinned him down and tickled every part of his naked body. Link howled in laughter. Hearing his laughter made you smile. It was rich and such a treat to listen to. You knew you were special, getting to see such a private side of him. 

As you straddled the Hylian hero, your slit, still wet from your activities, rubbed against his dick. Feeling your hot core on him and seeing your tits bounce was winding him back up again. When you ran out of energy, you smiled down at him and pushed his hair back. Link shifted his hips to rub his growing length against your wet pussy. The sensation made your body shudder and Link groaned shamelessly. You started to grind your hips against him and he grabbed your waist.

You guided yourself on top of his length and sunk down until you were fully seated on him with his cock as deep as it could go. You threw your head back and hissed. You still weren’t used to Link’s size, but you wanted to treat him to a little pleasure, so you worked to get used to it. Link rubbed your waist gently, knowing you would move when you were ready. Your warm pussy made his dick twitch in pleasure. 

Once you were ready, you sat up and slammed yourself back onto his cock. Link cried out suddenly. He’d never had a woman on top and wow had he missed out. Sex with you was already incredibly better than anything he’d ever experienced before this. You started to bounce up and down on his hard cock as he grabbed a handful of your breasts.

You started to get used to his cock deep inside you as Link was rolling his hips in pleasure. “Fuck, (Y/N), you’re so warm and wet, there’s so much I want to do to you,” he moaned out. You smirked as you could start to see Link’s wild side come out. You were trying to pick up your pace, but you were quickly running out of energy. Link grabbed your hips and helped you ride him faster. He was quickly building to his release and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. You were finding this new position to be incredibly pleasurable as Link’s cock pounded your insides. You moaned out as your pussy continued to become tighter and tighter. 

“Link, I can’t keep going. I’m gonna come,” you moaned. Link nodded. 

“Come with me, sweetheart,” he told you hoarsely. You yelled out as you came around his cock. Link moaned your name as he fell into an orgasm for the second time that night. You could barely keep your body upright as you calmed down from an amazing high.

Link could sense your lack of energy and sat up quickly. He caught you as you fell forward onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around your waist and brought you down to lie beside him. You were out like a light as Link chuckled and kissed your cheek lovingly. He pushed your hair back from your damp skin and sighed heavily. “Oh (Y/N), how am I ever going to tell you how much I love you?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I just back from vacation yesterday and haven't quite gotten back into the groove yet. Next chapter will still be posted on Monday!

You awoke to the sun shining on your face. You rolled over and realized the bed you were on was incredibly hard. When you placed your palms on the ground, you realized it wasn’t a bed at all, but a patch of Korok leaves. You sat up and looked out across the sand. Memories of a passionate night with Link floated back as your face reddened.

You looked out to see Link standing on the beach, looking out towards the ocean. He was fully dressed, and looking down you realized you were too. You stood carefully and walked toward Link. You didn’t realize how sore you were until you stood up. You groaned as you stopped for a moment. Link turned to see you. “Good morning, gorgeous,” he said with a smile. You managed to grin back. He chuckled as he walked to you. “Take it easy. You’re going to be sore. That’s pretty normal,” he reassured you as he held onto your waist. He dipped down and pressed his lips to yours. 

“Good morning to you too,” you replied with a smile. “I could get used to this.”

“Me too,” Link replied as you held each other on the beach. 

“How did I get dressed…?” you asked curiously. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Oh. Well thank you,” you replied with a shy smile. 

“I should be thanking you.”

“What for?” 

“Last night. It was beyond anything I could have imagined. And you were so brave, and I’m so lucky to be the one you gave your first night to,” he said as he tucked a piece of your hair back. “You’re so incredible, (Y/N). I’m fortunate to have you,” Link told you as he kissed your cheek. 

“I’m the lucky one here! Last night was perfect because of you. You were patient with me and I appreciate that. Plus you’re an amazingly kind person and you’ve already been so good to me,” you replied. 

“I hope my messages made it to you okay while I was away,” he said as he reached down and interlocked your hands. The two of you started to walk back to Hateno together. 

“I loved the flower. And the night on the tower? It was all perfect,” you sighed and squeezed his hand. “So, when do we take off?”

“Well I’ve got some doubts about you riding a horse right now…” Link trailed off with a grin. You nudged him playfully. 

“Where are we going when we do leave?”

“Alright, before we go anywhere, you’re going to learn how to use a sword,” he instructed. “Then we’ll work our way up to a bow and some other weapons from there.”

“Maybe in between we can have sex in your bed,” you replied quietly. You felt Link stiffen and his face went bright red. He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully as you giggled. 

“What have I made you into?” he asked jokingly. “When we first leave, we’re going to go see one of my friends and then we’re headed out to the Rito Village.” The two of you approached Hateno Village and made your way to Link’s house. When you passed by the inn, Prima was standing out front. She caught your eye and noticed your hand in Link’s. She gave a thumbs up and a silent cheer. You smiled over your shoulder before turning back to Link. 

“What’s in the Rito Village?”

“Well, a lot of Rito,” Link chuckled. 

“What’s a Rito?” Link laughed. You glared at the hero. “Hey! Some of us haven’t traveled the world!”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you’re cute when you’re confused and curious,” he answered through his laughter. You pouted at him. “I’m not going to tell you anything more until you see it yourself. I want you to be surprised,” he said. He enjoyed seeing the look you gave the world for the first time. You always made this face of wonder, as if you were a young child seeing everything for the first time. 

“I guess I’ll just have to wait and see,” you sighed. You were looking forward to seeing everything Hyrule had to offer. The two of you approached Link’s house and Link pushed the door open for you. You stepped inside as Link wandered over to the wall of weapons. You skipped over to be by his side. He pulled a small sword from the wall and twirled it in his left hand. You silently wondered if he was right or left handed. 

“I think this will do,” he said as he turned to you. You reached your hands out to accept the sword, but Link only smirked at you. “Hold on there, eager beaver. Let’s take this outside,” he laughed. You crossed your arms and pouted at him. Link leaned down and quickly pressed his lips to yours before walking outside. You followed him out back to the apple tree. Link turned to you and handed you the blade. “This is lightweight and one handed. It’s not super durable but it’s a good place to start.”

You took the sword from his hands and turned it in your right hand experimentally. The sun shined off of the silver blade. The handle was a simple bronze. Link pulled his own sword from his back and held it out in his right hand. Your eyes widened as you gazed across the legendary sword. 

You’d heard tales of Link’s sword, but this was the first time you’d seen it in person. It seemed to radiate light. The handle was beautifully crafted, and the etchings on the blade looked sacred and ancient. Link definitely wasn’t one to brag about the Master Sword, but wow was your face so worth it. He liked being able to impress you, so to see your eyes light up as he showed off a little bit really made his smirk grow. “It’s just as beautiful as I’ve heard,” you said. 

“It’s an honor to have,” he said with a smile. “It’s no easy task but I’m proud to rise to the challenge.” That was something you loved about Link. He was genuine and humble, even when it came to things like the sword and being the hero. You smiled at him as the blade’s light reflected off of his soft features. You dropped your sword, leaned over and kissed Link sweetly. You heard him shift and put the Master Sword away. His arms wrapped around your waist as he nibbled on your bottom lip. You parted your lips and let him into your mouth. You pushed yourself further into Link as his hands traced the curves of your body. Link broke the kiss and hummed, giving you a slight glare. “You are a distraction. C’mon, we gotta get you training. Gotta be self sufficient if you’re coming with me,” he teased as he pulled the sword back out. 

* * *

The sun was starting to set and you were exhausted. You were sore all over and quickly running out of motivation to keep training. Link twirled his sword and smirked at you. “C’mon, you had more energy than this last night,” he teased and winked at you. You groaned and leaned back onto the tree. 

“Link, I’m exhausted,” you moaned out. “And I’m not getting any better,” you said as you wiped the sweat from your brow. 

“Yes you are! C’mon, one more time,” he said as he took a stance. You caught your breath and propped yourself up. You charged at Link with your sword and prepared to swing. Link blocked you and shoved you into a roll. You rolled a few feet before landing on your back with your arms stretched out. You looked up at the stars, a little dizzy. Link came and stood over you with a small smile. “You okay darling?” You groaned and closed your eyes. “Alright, message received loud and clear. Sit up for me, will you?” You sat up slowly and he crouched down behind you. Link lifted the bottom of your shirt up to see the wounds on your back. “How is your back feeling? Do these hurt?” he asked as traced his fingers across your new scars. You shook your head. 

“A little bit, but truthfully there are other things that are more sore,” you chuckled. 

“Your arms?”

“Well, yes, but-” 

“Your legs?”

“No, my-” 

“Oh, your core!”

“No! Other… things are sore,” you trailed off. Link tipped over from his crouched position to lay beside you on the grass. You fixed your shirt and crossed your arms. He smirked at you. His smirk was starting to grind your gears. 

“Aw, did I pound you a little too hard last night?” Link sung out. “Don’t forget, you were the one that wanted a second round,” he teased as he bopped your nose. 

“I know, and it was all amazing. I just didn’t expect to feel so sore,” you replied. “But I loved every moment,” you said with a smile. Link returned your grin. Moments like these made his heart thump. You looked so vulnerable and innocent. Sometimes he really couldn’t believe how beautiful you were and that you belonged to him. He was going to eventually have to tell you how he felt. His smile grew. “What?” you asked as he looked at you. 

Link shook his head. “It’s nothing. I’m just… glad you’re here,” he eventually said. You smiled back. “C’mon. No more sparring. I wanna try something else. Wait here,” he said as he took the sword from the ground. You waited patiently in the grass as Link walked inside his home. You watched him go with a smile. Your feelings for him were quickly blooming into love and you weren’t sure how to feel about it. Not to mention that love meant commitment, which meant being with Link for the long term. It all sounded perfect until you thought about everything Link would have to go through: royal matters with Zelda, long journeys across Hyrule, and meetings with the knights. You certainly weren’t royalty and knew next to nothing about Zelda. You weren’t a warrior, so you feared you would slow him down. Link had even reassured you that you were his choice, but could you keep up with his life in the future?

You stood from your spot in the grass and stared out across Hyrule as the sun set. The world was big and full of danger. Your heart longed for this adventure but your mind had doubts. You looked down at your dirty pants and couldn’t imagine that one day you might be in a fancy dress in front of the princess. 

Link’s hand on your shoulder snapped you out of your mind. You turned quickly to see his worried expression. “What’s going on?” he asked gently. You bit your lip. “You’re worrying again. I can see it on your face,” he said. “Come here,” he said as he opened his arms to you. You wrapped yourself in his warm embrace. “What’s going through your mind?”

“Will she like me?”

“Who, love?”

“The princess. Will I fit in okay?” You felt Link smile against your head. 

“(Y/N), you’re going to fit in great. Besides, you won’t have to come to anything you don’t feel comfortable at. After this is all over, we’re going to stay here, in Hateno, in our home together. We can visit the castle and you can come as often or as little as you’d like. But I would be lying if I said I’ve never wanted to see you in one of those beautiful ball gowns. Think how amazing it would be to glide across a golden ballroom together,” he said as he traced his fingers across your cheek. You couldn’t deny the thought of seeing Link dressed up made you smile. And it did seem romantic to be dressed in a fancy gown dancing with the love of your life. 

“I guess you’re right. Your life is just so different than mine ever was. This is all so new to me, and you’re the hero of, well, everything.”

“I don’t want you to see me that way. I just want to be Link for you. I’m always afraid that one day I’m going to find out that… that you fell for me because of what I am, not _who _I am,” Link trailed off. You leaned back from him and looked up at him. 

“Aw, well I guess we have to separate because you know the truth now,” you said with a frown. Link’s face fell. You couldn’t help it and burst into laughter. “I’m kidding! Link, I care for you because you’re you. The hero thing is just an added bonus. I like you for your kind heart and your sweet smile,” you said as you tangled your hand in his hair. He sighed in relief. 

“You can’t scare me like that,” he chuckled. “I would be crushed to lose you. You can’t imagine the heartbreak I felt when you walked out the first time,” he said as he squeezed you closer. 

“Link, I really am sorry. I made the wrong choice-”

“I know, (Y/N). I know. It’s okay now. I should have made my intentions clearer,” he said as he kissed your head. “Now c’mon. I wanna try something with you.” Link released you from his grasp and grabbed something from the ground. He handed you the object as you raised an eyebrow. 

“A bow? Link, I wasn’t very good with a sword,” you worried. 

“Trust me on this. I have a good feeling,” he encouraged. His smile lifted your spirits. Link turned your body so you were both facing the apple tree. You twisted the bow in your hands and looked it over. “It’s a simple bow, I promise. Now, hold it in this hand,” he directed as he stood behind you. Link wrapped his arms around you as he lined up the bow. “When you load your bow, you want the arrow to sit on this notch right here,” he explained as he pointed at a small ledge on the bow. He handed you a wooden arrow and pointed out the back to you. “See that opening in the back of the arrow?”

“Yeah?”

“You want your bowstring to go right there. So line it up like this and pull back,” he carried on as he drew the bowstring back with you. “And when you’re ready, let go,” he whispered into your ear. Link took a step back from you and let go of you. You took a deep breath and let the arrow fly. It managed to go straight through one of the apples and pinned it to the hill behind the tree. You looked on in shock as Link wrapped an arm around your shoulders. “Great shot! I knew you’d be a natural!” he cheered. You smiled and for once felt really proud of yourself. 

“I think this is cause for a little celebration?” you said as you rubbed your hip up against Link. His face flushed as he looked down at you in shock. You grinned widely. He raised his eyebrow at you before scooping you up into his arms. You shrieked with laughter as Link carried you inside your home. 


	13. Chapter 13

You awoke the next morning pressed against your lover. The skin to skin contact kept you cozy and warm under the blankets. Link had an arm wrapped around your waist and your face was pressed into his neck. You smiled against his skin and let out a sigh. “You’re awake,” Link whispered quietly. The soft morning light met your eyes as you blinked experimentally. “Did I wake you?”

“No, you didn’t,” you sighed out. You stretched your limbs and smiled blissfully. “Good morning.” You reached up and kissed his cheek. He hummed in content.

“Good morning, my lovely flower,” he said as he nuzzled your neck. “How about I pack up for our trip, and you make breakfast?”

“That seems sexist,” you laughed. “But I am hungry, so you win.” You started to roll out of bed, but you were quickly pulled back down into the covers.

“Five more minutes,” Link muttered into your hair. You chuckled and pushed the blond Hylian off of you.

“Link, c’mon. I’m grumbly,” you complained. Link grumbled in reply and squished you closer. “I’ll make you an omelet and fresh applesauce,” you sang to him. 

“Fine. But you have to make breakfast while wearing my shirt,” he said with a growing smirk. You shrugged your shoulders and got out of bed.

“Alright, deal.” You’d been planning on wearing Link’s clothing anyway. You grabbed your underwear from the floor as Link grabbed your wrist to stop you. 

“While wearing _only _my shirt,” he said as he smirked. You glared at him playfully. 

“Fine.”

A few minutes later, you had the eggs sizzling in a pan over hot rocks. You were peeling apples when you felt a smack on your bare behind. You almost dropped the apple as you felt Link’s arms wrap around your middle. You chuckled as you spoke. “You’re awfully cuddly this morning.”

“Well I won’t get to cuddle with you as much on the trip or admire this view,” he pouted into your shoulder as you continued peeling apples.

“Well you certainly cuddle me like I’m your girlfriend or something,” you joked. Link released his hold on you and came to lean on the counter beside you. He pressed his back up against the counter and crossed his arms. He was still missing a shirt but he had put his underwear back on. He raised his eyebrow at you.

“Is that what you want?”

“Is what what I want?”

“To be my girlfriend? Do you want that?” The question threw you off and the knife you were using to peel the apples slipped in your grasp. You managed to cut your thumb open with a loud yelp. You dropped the apple and knife in shock. “Whoa, careful! Are you okay?” Link jumped into action and took your bloody hand in his own.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just a cut,” you said as you hissed in pain. Link guided you to the bowl of water on the counter. He grabbed a rag from the counter after he dipped your hand in water. The blood washed off and he wrapped the rag around your hand and squeezed. He gave you a reassuring smile as he held your wounded hand. He slowly pulled the rag away to take a look at the cut. The bleeding had almost stopped.

“Is it bad?”

“No,” Link replied. “This doctor says you’ll make a full recovery,” he said with a smile. Link grabbed a bandage and started to wrap your hand. 

“I’m not sure that title fits you.”

“Oh? And what better suits me?” he asked as he tied off the bandage. You flexed your hand experimentally. 

“Maybe boyfriend? Specifically mine?” you said bashfully. His smile lit up.

“You mean it?” You nodded excitedly. Link picked you up into a hug and twirled you before setting you back on the ground. He laughed joyfully and kissed your cheeks. “(Y/N), you’ve made me the happiest man in Hyrule. I… I adore you so much,” he said as he leaned his head onto yours. You both closed your eyes and soaked in the bliss.

“I adore you too,” you replied. Link pressed his lips to yours sweetly. Your heart yearned to tell him of your love, but you felt it wasn’t quite the right moment. You knew your heart would jump when it was ready to tell Link how much you truly loved him. “Link?” you said between kisses. 

“Hmm?”

“There are hundreds of women across Hyrule, including Zelda. What made you choose me?” Link’s hands cupped the back of your head gently.

“Because none of the hundreds of women in Hyrule treat me the way you do. You look at me like a real person. For Hyrule, I’m a Champion. For you, I’m Link. It’s a breath of fresh air. Your beauty compares to none and your kindness knows no limit. Deya Village left you with nothing and yet you’ve given me everything. You bring me joy and you took care of me when I didn’t have anyone else. What more could I ask for in a partner?”

“Link, I…” you couldn’t find your sentence as you fought the tears of joy. One managed to sneak its way down your cheek. “I’m sorry I ever doubted you. I couldn’t ask for a better partner in this life than you.” Link brushed the tear from your cheek and smiled. It was perhaps the most genuine smile you’d ever seen from him. He stepped back from you. “I believe an adventure awaits, my lady,” he said as he bowed and held his hand out to you. You place your hand in his and giggled. 

“I can’t wait, but I definitely need to finish this breakfast. Plus there’s just one thing I have to do before we leave.”

* * *

“And you’re sure you’re going to be okay?” Prima asked for the hundredth time as she kept you in a tight hug. You laughed and nodded. 

“Yes, of course! I’m going to miss you,” you said as you returned her hug. 

“Promise you’ll write?”

“Yes, I will,” you reassured her. Link stepped by you down the steps of the inn with your clothes from Prima’s room. He kissed your cheek on the way down and turned to you. 

“I’ll see you at the house when you’re ready,” he told you before giving a nod to Prima. “Thank you for looking after her when I couldn’t,” he said with a smile to your best friend. She nodded. 

“Of course. Now you have to take care of her while I can’t,” she said as she extended her hand to him. He shook it before he stepped away from the inn. “Oh (Y/N), you’re so lucky. He’s so wonderful. You have to tell me everything before you go! Please, one last cup of tea before you leave,” she begged you. You turned to see Link walking down the road. He probably wouldn’t mind…

“Okay. One quick cup.” Prima shrieked with glee and dragged you to the table in the kitchen. She sat you down and put the kettle on the fire.

“So tell me about the beach!”

“Well, he met me there and he asked me to go with him across Hyrule because I reminded him of home. And he kissed me after I told him I would go and…” you blushed as you thought of your passionate night on the beach.

“(Y/N), did you and Link…?” You bit your lip and grinned shyly. “You did! You slept with the Hero of Hyrule!”

“He’s just Link to me,” you sighed happily and played with your hair absentmindedly. “Just perfect Link.”

“Oh brother,” Prima laughed as she rolled her eyes. “You’ve got it bad,” she said. A moment passed. “So how was the sex?”

“Prima!” you shouted, embarrassed by your best friend’s bold question. “...It was really good,” you said quickly. Both of you laughed. She set two cups on the table and poured the warm drink into both cups. “He took me home the next morning and we worked on developing my fighting skills. Then this morning he held me close and told me why he wanted to be with me and he asked if I wanted to be his girlfriend.”

“And you said yes this time, right? Unlike the last time you said no like a moron?”

“Yes! So I guess it’s official now? All I know is that I haven’t been this happy in years,” you admitted as you slurped your tea. 

“Well it’s nice to see you so happy. And it’s actually been nice to see him so happy. Link was always kind but very quiet. You could always tell he had seen the worst things imaginable and there was a bit of a haunted look in his eyes. I’ve never seen him smile like he does with you. And don’t you forget that when you have to meet Zelda,” Prima said as she sipped her tea. She almost glared at you over the edge of her cup. You finished your own tea and stood.

“Well I can’t keep him waiting forever I guess. How do I look?” you asked as you put your hands on your hips. 

“Like an overly confident poster on a child’s wall,” she joked. You crossed your arms and pouted at her. “I’m kidding! You look like an adventurer ready to see Hyrule with her boyfriend,” she said. She stood and gave you another hug. “Be safe out there, okay?”

“I will. We’ll be back before you know it,” you said and squeezed her hands. 

“I hope Hyrule is everything you’ve ever wanted and more,” she said as you walked down the steps. 

“Thanks Prima. I hope so too.”

* * *

You walked across the wooden bridge to see Link fastening a bag to Epona. She whinnied when she noticed you walking. Link turned to see you and smiled. “Hey. Are you ready?” You looked up at the house behind him. It had become your home over the last few months and it felt strange to leave it. “Hey. This might be our house. But our home is right here,” he said as he placed his hand over your heart. 

“You’re right. I’m ready,” you said as you walked towards Epona. Link climbed aboard first and helped you up. Link took the reins and gave Epona a kick. She took off towards the north. You held onto Link as you galloped away from the house. You looked back over your shoulder as Hateno became a dot on the horizon.

Adventure was calling your name. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhh, not thrilled with this one. Eh.
> 
> Happy Monday! (Or for most of you, probably Tuesday. My bad.)

“See the top of the spire? Just beyond that hill?”

“Yeah?”

“That’s where we’re headed,” Link explained as his hand landed on the small of your back. The spire suddenly looked familiar to you.

“Is that the domain you told me about atop of the tower?”

“It is. The Zora Domain. There’s someone there that wants to meet you,” he said. You turned to your boyfriend. 

“Me? Why?” Link’s cheeks turned red. 

“Well, I… I told him about you, and how great you are. He’s a good friend of mine and he’s requested to meet you,” he explained. You frowned and swallowed the lump in your throat. 

“Well I hope I live up to my description,” you chuckled nervously. Link smiled at you. 

“You’ll exceed it. Words can’t describe you, (Y/N). They’ll never be enough to describe you.” You blushed and looked at the ground. Your campsite suddenly seemed very interesting to you. 

“That’s sweet of you,” you finally said. Link wandered over and sat down against the tree. The fire the two of you had built was still burning bright with warmth.

“You’re sure you’re going to be okay sleeping out here?” Link asked. You felt like it was the hundredth time he’d brought it up. You knew he was just trying to express his care and concern for your wellbeing. 

“Yes, I promise I’ll be okay. I’m excited to sleep under the stars. It’ll be just like the time we met,” you said as you sat beside him. He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and you leaned into his hold. 

“I’m really glad you’re here,” Link admitted quietly. He kissed the top of your head affectionately and rubbed your shoulder. 

“Me too. I’m excited to be involved in this part of your life,” you sighed. You snuggled closer into his hold.

“Do you ever miss Deya?” he asked you. You shrugged. 

“Sometimes. But then I think about the life I have now and I know nothing could compare. My heart will always hurt for the people I lost in the destruction, but the new memories I continue to build in Hateno and with you fill my heart with joy,” you said.

“Maybe one day we can go back and see it, so you can give it a proper goodbye. I didn’t give you much chance,” he admitted with a light chuckle. 

“Maybe in the far future, when I’m ready to fully accept everything that happened in Deya Village. I was far too distracted by a handsome hero saving me,” you swooned. Link’s ears turned red. 

“We should get some sleep. We’ve got a long day tomorrow,” he told you as he closed his eyes. “Sleep well, my princess.”

“Goodnight, my hero.”

* * *

When you woke, you stretched uncomfortably. There was definitely a kink in your neck. You rolled your head and blinked your eyes open to the sunlight. Link was putting out the fire and tending to Epona. You were certain he’d been up a while. When you yawned, you caught his attention. “Good morning, (Y/N).”

“Morning,” you replied sleepily. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. You had a feeling Link was going to turn you into a morning person quickly. “How long have you been awake?”

“Maybe an hour or so. Sleep is usually a luxury when I’m out, but I’m going to try and slow down for you,” he said with a reassuring smile. You stood and dusted yourself off. 

“Don’t slow down on my account! I can keep up,” you declared as Link walked over to you. He chuckled and took your hands. 

“Sweetheart, I’ve been doing this for a very long time. I don’t expect you to be able to keep up. But I’ll keep your enthusiasm in mind,” he said as he kissed the back of your hands. You pouted playfully. 

“I’ll be fine!” you replied. Link laughed again and guided you over to Epona.

“Whatever you say, babe. C’mon, let’s hit the road.” He climbed aboard Epona and patted the space in front of him. You climbed up and ran your hand through Epona’s mane. She whinnied in reply. You leaned back into Link’s warmth. “I hope you don’t mind driving,” he said as his breath tickled your ear. Link wrapped a protective arm around your waist as you took the reins. “Let’s head towards the North. Now, if we look at-”

“I know which way north is,” you groaned. Link smiled and gestured for you to lead the way. With a snap of the reins, Epona took off with you and Link in tow. Link had let you steer Epona several times in your ride, something you enjoyed. You liked feeling the wind whip through your hair and kiss your skin. Link’s support brought you comfort as you held Epona. You knew it was a gift to be able to ride his horse. You knew Epona was special to him, which made holding the reins that much better. 

Link leaned his head down and nibbled on your ear. He wanted your attention, which made you giggle. You never imagined he could be so desperate for affection, but you figured he probably spent many years being starved of human contact. To have him so wrapped up in you gave you great pleasure. Link trailed his lips down your neck and placed kisses anywhere there was bare skin. “Mmm, I like when you get needy,” you sighed out. 

“Needy? Me? There’s no such thing,” he snapped. You laughed. 

“It’s okay, I find it cute,” you said over your shoulder to him. “It makes me feel needed in your life.”

“I do need you,” he admitted bashfully and tucked his head into the crook of your neck. He pulled you closer to his chest and squeezed you into a close hug. You snuggled into his hold and smiled, perfectly content. 

As you continued to ride across the land, a blue crystal bridge finally came into view. You slowed Epona to a trot as you traveled across the bridge. Link gestured to the beautiful palace before you. “Welcome to the Zora Domain,” he said. You gasped in awe. The domain was beautiful. Pillars of blue and white glass stood tall around you. Crystals illuminated your path as the sunlight touched them. It was unlike anything you’d ever seen. “Do you like it?”

“This is beyond my wildest imagination,” you admitted. “It’s breathtaking.” Epona came to a stop at the end of the bridge. This was as far as she went. Link climbed down and opened his arms to you. You slid from Epona into your boyfriend’s arms. He took your hand and led you over to the statue at the center of town. It was made of pure glass and depicted a woman with fins and feet. You tilted your head in confusion.

“This is Mipha, one of the champions from a hundred years ago,” Link said as he pointed to the statue. Your eyes widened as you looked over her glass face. She looked strong and confident, and she radiated beauty. You found yourself wishing you could have known her. 

“Link, she’s beautiful. I can only imagine how much you miss her,” you sighed. Link squeezed your hand tightly. 

“I don’t remember her that well yet, but I miss her friendship. I couldn’t compare her to you, though, so I hope you’re not getting jealous,” he teased. You scrunched your eyebrows. 

“Remember? You forgot?”

“Well sure. After I woke up at the Shrine of Resurrection, I couldn’t remember a thing, not even my name. I thought you knew that?”

“I-”

“Master Link!” Your head snapped to the right to see an eight-foot Zora coming right at you. His wide smile showed off all of his teeth. You hid yourself behind Link as the Zora approached. 

“Prince Sidon. It’s good to see you,” Link said as he extended a hand. Sidon took it gratefully. Link wrapped his free arm around you and pulled you close. “This is (Y/N), the girl I was telling you about,” he said as he smiled at you. Sidon reached his hand out to you. You took it hesitantly. 

“Any friend of Link’s is a friend of mine. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance,” the prince said as he shook your hand gleefully. You smiled and relaxed. 

“The pleasure is mine. Link told me about you.”

“Only good things, I hope,” he said with a laugh. You released his hand and laughed alone. “Link, she’s just as lovely as you described her,” the prince said as he turned back to Link. The hero’s cheeks were bright red. You stole a glance at your boyfriend. “How long are you here for?”

“Not long, unfortunately. We’re headed to the Rito Village, out in the Tabantha Region,” Link explained as Sidon’s smile faded.

“I see. It’s a shame you can’t stay longer. Do you have time for a stroll around the domain?” Sidon said as he gestured to the rest of the towering blue spires. You looked at Link hopefully. He chuckled at your begging.

“Well, I’ve got to gather supplies for the trip out to Tabantha, but we’ve got time for you to go,” he said as he nudged your hip. You nodded eagerly. Sidon offered you his arm.

"Well then, Master Link, I think I'll borrow (Y/N) for a short walk. We'll be back before you know it," the prince said with a smile. You took his arm and waved goodbye to Link before stepping off with Sidon. Link watched the two of you go with a smile. He was glad you were getting along so well.

* * *

"And if you look up there, you can see Divine Beast Vah Ruta, my sister's beast," Sidon said as he gestured up to the cliff. You could see a large mechanical creature that looked like an elephant.

"Tell me about Mipha. What was she like?" you asked gently. Sidon sighed and looked out at the horizon.

"Kind, independent, strong, and born with a heart of gold, my sister was unlike anyone. She just wanted what was best for her people. She would have been a wonderful queen, and I'm sure Link would have been happy by her side," Sidon said. You turned to him.

"Link?"

"I suspect he didn’t mention it. Link's memory appears to be fragile, so I'm sure he wasn’t trying to hide anything from you. Mipha was in love with Link and went as far to make traditional Zora armor for him, something a woman does for her future husband. But my father didn’t support their relationship, and it never went beyond Mipha's affection for Link," he explained as he gave you a comforting smile.

"Oh, I didn’t mean to sound jealous," you said bashfully. "I was just surprised," you admitted. Sidon threw his head back with laughter.

"Please, (Y/N), I take no offense. I understand your feelings. But I sense something else troubles you. Please, sit with me," he said as he sat on a rock overlooking the domain. You sat beside him and sighed.

"I shouldn’t. I don’t want to trouble you with my problems. You’ve been nothing but kind, and your kingdom is beautiful. Thank you for the tour," you said with a wan smile. Sidon nodded.

"It would be my pleasure to listen to your troubles. What's on your mind?" You sighed and looked out across the land.

"I'm afraid that Link will suddenly remember his feelings for Princess Zelda and it'll be the end for us. What if he was in love with her but can't remember? What if they were engaged and he can't remember? I think I'm falling in love with him, but I'm terrified that I'm falling into a realm I don’t belong in," you said. Sidon hummed and nodded.

"Well, I can imagine that you’ve had a hard road these past few months. But the way Link spoke of you when he was here? I wouldn’t worry about anyone else. You have to be able to trust him," Sidon explained. "Link came to see me a week ago. He told me you felt this way, that you were concerned about his relationship with Zelda. Link just wants to prove to you that he's happy. He spoke very highly of you, (Y/N). I don’t think you have a thing to worry about," he comforted. You nodded, taking a deep breath.

"You're right, Sidon. Thank you, for everything," you said as you took his hand. "I can see why Link cherishes your friendship."

"I'm glad I could help. I hope that you and Link find the peace and trust you need," Sidon replied.

* * *

You stood in front of the statue of Mipha, wanting to ask her a thousand questions. Something about her drew you to her. You felt like you had some kind of relationship with her. "What is it about you that I just can't get out of my mind?" you asked Mipha. In fact, the entire domain gave your heart a heavy feeling. You almost felt tied to the kingdom.

"Hey gorgeous," you heard behind you. You turned to see Link with a bag full of goods. He stood next to you and looked up at Mipha. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Something about this place, I guess. I feel tied to this domain," you said mysteriously. You snapped out of your trance and looked over at Link. You took his hand and squeezed. "Are we all set for the trip?"

Link returned your smile. "We are whenever you're ready to go." You took one last look at Mipha and nodded.

"I'm ready."


	15. Chapter 15

The wind whipped through your hair as Epona galloped across the snow. You clung tighter to Link, trying to keep warm. The two of you had little luck in searching for clothing appropriate for the weather. Link hoped that there would be some in the Rito Village, but you were still at least a day’s ride away. He’d managed to find a blanket to keep you warm in the meantime, which you held wrapped around the both of you with your arms tight around Link. Link grasped your shivering hand. “Hang in there, princess. Just a little farther,” he encouraged you. You nodded against his back and shivered again.

Soon enough, a stable came into view on the horizon. You weakly smiled in relief. Your body was frozen and in pain. You’d never been this cold before. Link pushed Epona to go faster. He knew you weren’t handling the cold well, despite continuously feeding you dishes with spicy peppers in them. “C’mon girl, (Y/N) needs warmth,” he told his steed. She seemed to listen and galloped faster towards the structure.

Epona skidded to a stop just outside of the stable. Link jumped off and slid you into his arms. He carried you inside the stable and laid you down on the bed farthest from the door. He stepped away to speak with the innkeeper about staying the night. You curled into a ball to try and find warmth. 

You looked around at the other beds. There was one traveler sleeping in a bed near the door and a few around the fire outside, but otherwise the inn was quiet. You had a feeling most didn’t make it this far thanks to the bitter cold. Link came dashing back over and pulled the covers over your shaking frame. He tucked you in tightly and leaned down to kiss your cheek. “I’m going to be right back, okay? Try to relax and still your body, but don’t fall asleep yet,” your boyfriend instructed. You nodded, not even having the energy to open your eyes. You felt Link’s weight leave the bed.

You tried to focus on Link’s words. Your body was definitely warmer under all the blankets, but you missed the warmth of your hero. You kept your eyes closed and focused on the kind heart Link had. You knew you were lucky to be on the receiving end of his affection. Your mind wandered to the present time and where you were now. You loved Link dearly; there was no doubt. You hoped he felt the same. You knew you couldn’t wait much longer to share your feelings, even if he didn’t feel the same. You couldn’t imagine Link being upset that you admitted your love. You smiled when you pictured him with his bright pink cheeks and red ears. He was so adorable when he got flustered. 

The weight that dipped the bed down distracted you. You opened your eyes to see Link sitting beside you. “Sit up. I’ve got food for you,” he said with a smile. You sat up against the headboard and tossed a blanket around your shoulders to keep warm. Link handed you a bowl and a spoon. The warmth of the bowl brought life back to your fingers. You looked down into the bowl and couldn’t help but laugh. There was a heart-shaped vegetable in the soup along with some other small veggies. Link had a bowl in his hands as well. “Link, what is this?”

You looked up to see his cheeks bright red. “Oh, well, I thought it might warm you up. It’s creamy heart soup. I learned the recipe in a village to the south. It’s said that if you enjoy it with someone else it will bring you closer,” he trailed off. You’d never seen Link so utterly shy and flustered. He could barely meet your eyes. Your heart felt like it was going to beat out of your chest.

“Link I love it! It’s so sweet. Thank you,” you said and reached over to kiss him. The quick kiss warmed your lips. You took a sip of the soup and fell in love with Link all over again. His cooking skills were beyond what you could imagine. The soup was sweet and creamy and warmed your insides. You hummed in appreciation. “How did you learn to cook so well?”

“I like food and, up until I met you, I was on my own. It gave me a lot of time to learn,” he said with a shrug. “It’s nice to be able to share with someone now.”

“Well thank you for sharing. It’s beyond delicious,” you praised and finished the soup. You set the bowl down beside the bed next to Link’s empty bowl. You definitely felt warmer, but you still involuntarily shook from the cold in your bones. Link crawled under the covers of the bed with you and laid down beside you. 

“Come here. You’re still shaking,” he said with worry. You lied down with Link as he wrapped his arms around you. “(Y/N), you’re freezing! I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you,” he carried on. He sounded so upset with himself. You knew he was beating himself up for your now frozen bones. 

“It’s okay,” you muttered out. Link pressed his lips to your forehead and squeezed you tighter. He slipped his hands under your tunic. Your skin was cold against his warm palms. “Will you still take me to the Rito Village?” Link’s warm laughter filled your ears. 

“Of course, princess.” You nodded in reply and tucked your head under Link’s chin. You finally stopped shaking. “Feeling any better?”

“Yeah, a lot better. Thank you, my hero,” you whispered into his neck before placing a kiss on his collarbone. You felt him shiver under your touch.

“Easy there tiger,” he warned you with a light chuckle. His voice was soft and warm in your ears. You hummed in reply and cuddled closer.

“Tell me a story,” you begged sleepily. The warmth and comfort of Link’s body pressed against yours and your full belly were both pulling you into sleep. Link thought for a moment before starting his tale. 

“I was riding from my house in Hateno. I was headed towards Zora’s Domain. Many travelers told me about the divine beast that was there causing chaos. Impa in Kakariko Village told me I was needed at the divine beasts, so I headed out for Zora’s Domain.”

“Impa?”

“Another story for another time. As I was on my way to the domain, I came upon a few travelers running panicked. I stopped to ask them what was happening and they warned me of guardians that were headed towards Deya Village. I didn’t waste a moment. When the travelers told me there was a full village in Deya, I changed direction and headed for Deya. 

“I unfortunately arrived too late. By the time I got there, the village was almost reduced to ash. I destroyed a lone guardian before scouting for survivors. There wasn’t a lot to look for; in fact, I almost abandoned all hope before I heard a voice, your voice. It was weak and desperate. 

“I found you covered in dirt and ash and blood. You had a sprained ankle and you were coughing up ash. You looked worse for wear. I made you drink an elixir, which helped your throat and the bruising. You were dazed, confused, but so incredibly beautiful. Your hair was all over the place but it didn’t matter. I couldn’t take my eyes away from you. 

“I offered you my hand because I saw something in you. I still can’t describe what it was but I couldn’t leave you there. I’m so sorry about your village (Y/N). I wish I could have gotten there sooner. I wish I could have saved your home,” he said as he choked back his emotions. 

“Link, it’s okay. You saved my life. I couldn’t ask for more,” you comforted. You pulled him closer into a hug. 

“I couldn’t leave you at a stable or an inn. Something about you made me want to care for you myself. Like I was the only one I could trust with your fragile form. It didn’t help that I found you attractive, with or without clothing,” he teased. You jabbed him playfully. “And I…” Link paused and thought carefully about his next words. “I really care for you now, and nothing can change that. Now get some sleep. We’ve got a long ride tomorrow,” he said before dipping down for a sweet kiss. You pushed your feelings into the kiss before closing your eyes and falling into a warm peaceful sleep. 

* * *

When you awoke, you weren’t surprised to find the bed empty. Link was an early riser. You hoped maybe you’d roll over one day and he’d still be there. Nevertheless, you rolled out of bed and put your boots on. You stepped outside of the stable to see where your boyfriend wandered off to. 

The storm had died down. It was still cold outside, but nowhere near as cold as it was last night. You looked to the right to see Epona waiting patiently for Link to return. You walked over to the horse and smiled. “Good morning, Epona. Thank you for helping me last night. And thank you for carrying us safely across Hyrule. I imagine you get tired of carrying both of us.”

“Then maybe she doesn’t have to.” You turned to the right to see Link approaching with a stunningly white horse. She had a golden mane and her blue eyes sparkled against the white snow. Link held the reins carefully as he walked the horse over to you.

"Link, she's beautiful," you said as you reached your hand up to place on her nose. The horse snorted in reply and sniffed your hand. You smiled as she took in your scent. "Where did you find her?"

"A few miles from the stable. It looks like someone treated her poorly. She's a little skittish but gentle. Maybe you want to take care of her?" Your eyes went wide at his suggestion.

"You mean it?"

"Well, sure. You can ride Epona without a problem and I'm sure you'd like a horse of your own," Link said with a smile. You looked from your boyfriend to the horse with much excitement. You took the reins from him and brushed your fingers through the horse's mane. "What will you call her?" You thought for a moment about it.

"Elisabet. After the woman who raised me and gave me a home," you decided. The horse whinnied in reply, as if to say she liked the name.

"I like it. It suits her," Link said as he brushed the horse's mane alongside you. "Let's get her a saddle and then be on our way."

"Sounds good. I need to mail this letter to Prima, too." The two of you walked Elisabet over to the desk to have her registered. The farmhand got her a saddle and officially registered her. Once you got the letter taken care of and Elisabet was all set, you were off.

An hour into your ride, your mind began to wander back to Link's confession in the Zora Domain. He didn’t remember thing from his past life. While you knew Link had his heart set on you, things could get complicated if he was in fact engaged to Zelda. Where did that leave you? Certainly not with Link, that was for sure.

Link slowed Epona to ride alongside you, clearly noticing your troubling expression. He nudged you gently with his foot. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" You chuckled lightly before explaining.

"Tell me about your memory loss. Like when you woke up, and what exactly happened." Link looked surprised that you wanted to hear about it, but he told his story regardless.

"Well when I woke up in the Shrine of Resurrection, I couldn’t remember a thing. The King of Hyrule helped me to remember who I once was before sending me off on my way. The Sheikah Slate, this thing on my hip? It has photos from my journey across Hyrule with Zelda, before the calamity. I've been using it to recover my memory. There's still a lot that's fuzzy, but I remember enough to know what happened leading up to the calamity and how things spiraled out of control," he said with a bit of sorrow in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn’t mean to bring back such horrible memories. I just-"

"You're afraid. I know," he said with a small smile. You were taken back.

"Link, you know I trust you fully and I of course believe you when you say there's nothing romantic going on between the two of you, but-"

"You're afraid that I'm not remembering something with Zelda. Sidon told me before we left," he interrupted you. You nodded quietly and looked down. "Hey, look at me." You looked up to meet Link's eyes shamefully. To your surprise, he didn’t look upset at all. In fact, he was smiling at you. "Nothing is going to change the way I feel about you. These past seven months, since I found you in the wreckage, I wouldn’t trade them for anything. You're everything, (Y/N)." Link took a pause as you took in everything he was saying. "Besides, Zelda already knows about you."

"What?" you replied quickly.

"Because of her powers, Zelda is able to communicate with me from inside the castle, where she's fighting Ganon. She's been keeping an eye on me. She knows that you're here with me. She even told me that I'd need you, and I can see what she meant now," he explained.

"You can?"

"Yeah. Of course I appreciate you by my side in combat, but I need someone who can keep me grounded through all of this. You're here with me so I have someone to lean on," Link carried on.

"So when you reunite with Princess Zelda, my role is finished," you said. Link chuckled again and shook his head.

"Absolutely not. Zelda and I are friends, but you are something she is not. I'm her appointed knight, chosen by the king, which means for her I'm Champion Link, Hero of Hyrule Link, Knight Link. But for you? For you, I get to be cook dinner together Link, stay in bed together Link, boyfriend Link. I'm not saying I treat one of you better than the other, but my point is that it's nice to relax and be with someone that focuses on who I am instead of what I am."

"Yeah, I get it. I'm sorry for constantly being worried about this," you said shyly.

"No, I understand. I'd probably feel the same way if I was in your shoes." The two of you approached a stable that looked small compared to the towering rock and ropes bridges beside it. "This is as far as the horses go. We'll walk the rest," Link said as he dismounted from Epona. You quickly climbed down from Elisabet and ran over to Link. You threw your arms around his neck in a tight hug and pressed your lips to his fiercely. He was caught off guard at first, but swept you up into a tight hug as well and returned your passionate kiss. When you broke the kiss, you buried your face into his neck and squeezed tightly. "And what was that for?"

"Thank you for always understanding." You leaned back from him as Link's hand cupped your cheek.

"I could say the same to you."

The two of you boarded your horses at the stable in preparation for your journey. Link offered you his arm and you took it gratefully, excited for what the village would bring. Despite you not knowing it, another chapter in your relationship was about to begin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to post this chapter since I started writing this story, so I'm very excited that I finally get to share it with all of you!
> 
> As always, thank you for every comment, every kudos, every read that you offer me :) You're all wonderful people and you make up a wonderful community!

You had a lot of guesses for what a Rito was, but none of them matched the beautiful birds that walked by you now. The Rito Village was built surrounding a gigantic rock pillar, but certainly didn’t lack detail. From the rope bridges to the colorful hanging banners, the village had already captured your attention.

The first move the two of you made was to purchase warmer gear. You’d managed to save up enough rupees to purchase a full set of snow gear for each of you. You were currently zipping up your new fur-lined jacket when Link approached you. He stepped behind you and braided your hair without asking. He delicately wove in ribbons and beads. At the end of the braid, he tied your hair with a ribbon and a blue feather. “What’s this for?”

“It’s a Rito feather. It’ll keep you nice and warm in the cold,” he explained. He stepped around to the front of you and smiled. “Your hair looks nice like this.”

“Thanks. I’ll have to make you style my hair more often,” you joked in reply. Link chuckled along and stepped out of the store with you. You already felt warmer thanks to the Rito gear. “So what’s the plan?”

“I’m going to meet with the chief and see if there’s any information on Vah Medoh.”

“Vah Medoh?” Link took your hand and guided you over to the edge of a walkway. He pointed to the sky at a large mechanical beast that soared above the Tabantha and Hebra regions. “What is that thing?”

“It’s a divine beast. They were used to try to defeat Ganon a hundred years ago, but things unfortunately went wrong,” he said. Link looked like he was in a trance. His mind wasn’t with you anymore.

"Hey, stay with me here," you said and laced your fingers together. Link swallowed hard and nodded.

"Right. Ganon took control of the beasts. Their pilots didn’t survive. He overtook the guardians we had as well and destroyed Hyrule Castle from the inside."

"That's horrible." You could only imagine the pain that Link carried in his heart. To wake up a hundred years later without any memory, only to find that you were the sole survivor of a war all of your friends lost? It was a cruel punishment, one that Link didn’t deserve. Life had been most unkind to him.

"Now I have to set things straight," he finished. "I'm going to speak with the chief about the beast. Would you like to come?" You nodded eagerly.

"I'll be by your side every step of the way."

* * *

The chief owl was old and wise beyond your years. His long white beard reached the floor and his traditional Rito garb was adorned with colorful stitching and symbols. The moment Link stepped into the chief's hut, the old bird's eyes lit up. He recognized Link without the champion speaking a word. You leaned on the entrance to the hut as the chief spoke. "Champion descendant, if you would listen to this old man's request, you would have my eternal gratitude."

"I'll listen," Link replied with a nod.

"Thank you. Truly. Now that I know you have the blood of a champion, there is something I must ask of you. How shall I put this…" The chief trailed off and looked to the sky for a moment. Link silently waited. "I want you to deal with Divine Beast Vah Medoh, the giant beast circling above us. Only a chosen one, a Champion, can stop a divine beast. You must enter the beast and bend it to your will. I tried explaining this to the more headstrong Rito warriors, but they wouldn’t listen to reason."

As the chief spoke, you started to understand why Link took this mission so seriously. He truly was the only person who could stop the beasts and rescue Zelda. He was the only living champion that could save Hyrule. "Teba and Harth tried to confront Medoh, but it did not go well, and Harth was injured. Teba escaped unscathed, but I fear he now plans to face Medoh alone.

"As a descendant of the champions, perhaps you can help us. Please, find Teba. If you work together, you may be able to stop Divine Beast Vah Medoh." Link nodded and shook the old bird's hand. He stepped out of the hut and you followed closely. As you followed him, you realized that this was Link's life, and he couldn’t change a thing about it. He couldn’t turn down requests for help because he was the only one who could help. You vowed to yourself that once this was all over, the two of you were going to escape and see the farthest corners of Hyrule together.

"Pardon me," a female Rito said. She lived in the hut next to the chief's. She was waving at you and Link. "A word?" Link stepped into her hut and nodded to her. "I couldn’t help but overhear you talking with the chief. You are planning to help my husband, Teba?"

"We are," you replied, tired of sitting idly by. The woman acknowledged your presence with a weak smile.

"I thank you both. He's stubborn. I can't do more than let you know he spends his days at the Flight Range. It's in Dronoc's Pass at the base of the Hebra Mountains. I hope you can get through to him." Link extended his hand to her and she took it gratefully. You once again exited the hut together and started to walk down the stairs.

"So it sounds like we need to go find Teba. Hopefully he can help us get up to Medoh," you said. Link bit his lip.

"Yeah, about that," he trailed off. "I'm going up there with Teba. Just Teba," he said. You looked confused.

"I thought you wanted me with you?"

"Of course I do, my princess," he said as he took your hand. "But you won't be able to go in. And I'd feel safer with you down here."

"Link…" you dragged out sorrowfully. "I guess." Link stopped the two of you on the stairs and cupped the back of your head. He pressed his lips to yours sweetly.

"You know if I could take you there I would. But this is my burden to bear. I need you down here, to make sure nothing else goes wrong," he explained with a smile. You nodded and managed a smile.

"Okay. But you know I'm going to be worried about you the entire time," you replied as you continued down the stairs. Link pulled you into a small store with a few ingredients for sale. You looked around at the local delicacies while Link flipped through a book on a nearby table.

"You have a sweet tooth, don’t you (Y/N)?" he asked with a smile. You turned and nodded with a smile.

"Of course I do."

"How about pie for lunch then?"

After purchasing ingredients from the Slippery Falcon store, the two of you found your way to a cooking pot, where Link made apple pie for lunch. He handed you a slice and sat down beside you, looking out at the view. "What do you think of the village?"

"Every time you take me somewhere new, I think that I've finally seen it all. But then we go to the next new place and my mind is blown again. The weather is so pleasant here and the colorful Rito attire is gorgeous. I think it's cozy and cute," you said. Link was glad that you liked seeing the places he took you. He mentally tucked away the best for last. If he continued down the path he was on with you, he had big plans and needed a space for it.

"I'm glad you like it. There's a lot more to see out there, and a lot of places we won't have time to see. Maybe once things calm down, we can go wherever you'd like to go," he said as he finished his pie. You nodded eagerly.

"I'd love that. The pie is delicious by the way. I'm so lucky to be dating such a great cook like you," you praised. Link blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I think the food you make is pretty great too," he bashfully said.

"Oh stop. You should open up a restaurant after you retire from your hero lifestyle," you replied. He chuckled in reply.

"That’s not the worst idea," he said. "We probably should head out for the flight range. I want to try and get up to Medoh sooner than later." Link stood and helped you to your feet.

"Yeah, and I imagine it's probably going to be a lengthy walk." Link scoffed in reply.

"Walk? It seems wrong to walk to a flight range," he teased and walked over to the wooden landing. You raised an eyebrow and slowly followed. He faced out towards the flight range. There was a gigantic drop into the water below and the flight range was a good distance away.

"Well I wasn’t born with wings and neither were you, so...?" Link whipped out his paraglider and grinned at you over his shoulder. Your eyes widened. "Oh, absolutely not again. I refuse," you declared, taking a step back and crossing your arms. Link laughed loudly.

"Oh, come on, (Y/N)! It'll be fun! Besides, we made it to the ground just fine last time. What could go wrong?"

"Everything can go wrong! That's way further than last time," you snapped.

"Come on. Don’t you trust me?" The question made you bite your lip and you groaned. You did trust him. You would be willing to put your life in his hands if it depended on it. You sulked over to the edge of the landing and grabbed ahold of the wooden rod. "We'll be on the ground before you know it. Ready?"

"No," you groaned. Link jumped and you mimicked his movements. The wind caught the paraglider and pushed you both across the waters below.

"The Rito are talented fliers, but they also rely on the wind to carry them. Lucky for us, we can also use that wind to fly pretty far. It's extremely useful for traveling long distances."

"I'm not saying another word until we're on the ground," you replied. Link chuckled and nodded.

"That's fair. Not a fan of heights huh? I hope I can change that," he said and looked at you. Your eyes were glued to the upcoming snowy ground. Once the ground was below your feet, Link let go and landed on his feet. You, on the other hand, waited until your feet could touch the ground before daring to let go of the paraglider. You tumbled into the snow with no grace whatsoever and grumbled. Link ran over and helped you up. "That’s my graceful girlfriend," he joked. You rolled your eyes and dusted yourself off. "C'mon, klutzy. We gotta go see Teba." Link offered his hand to you and you both walked off towards the flight range.

* * *

Teba was the complete opposite of the chief. He was cold, untrusting, and unwilling to talk. He wouldn’t even look Link in the eye. The white bird continued to tell Link that he was useless as a Hylian. Link continued to try and prove that he needed to go up to Medoh and they had to do it together.

Teba finally gave Link a chance to prove himself when he asked Link to go out and shoot the targets. The Rito were skilled archers, but Teba was going to need a hand if they were going to take down Medoh. He didn’t fully believe that Link could get inside the beast, but he was definitely interested in seeing Link try.

There was no question that Link was a talented archer. He flew out on the paraglider and destroyed five targets in under a minute. When he returned to the small shack, Teba was impressed. "You're a skilled archer. It was as if time stopped with every arrow you let fly. I've got to tell you Link. When you first showed up, I thought someone was pulling a prank on me. But after seeing you handle that bow, I can tell you're the real deal. You must have seen a battle or two," the bird said. Link chuckled and rubbed his neck- a telltale sign he was getting shy.

"I've seen a few."

"Link… I feel I've heard the name somewhere before. Well, if you really want to help me bring down Medoh, it’s now or never. I'll get into position so you can give its cannons all you’ve got. Inside that chest is a bow I've modified. Take it, and let me know when you're ready." Teba turned and focused on the range of targets while Link turned to you. He took the bow from the chest and switched out his arrows.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I promise I'll be back before you know it. Wait here. Once Teba is done, I'll have him take you back to the village, so you can rest."

"Rest? How long will you be gone?"

"I'm not sure. It could be a couple of days. Those beasts are no joke. They're filled with contraptions, puzzles, and monsters, not to mention they're absolutely huge. But I know it's going to be okay. You should feel free to explore the village while I'm gone. I can imagine there's a lot you want to see," he encouraged with a smile. "Just don’t go too far. I don’t want to have to hunt you down when I come back."

"Sure. Just be careful, okay?"

"Always." You pulled Link into a close hug. You knew he would come home in one piece, but the nagging thought in your mind wouldn’t quit. You pressed your lips to his in a loving kiss. Link kissed you back with the feeling you knew had been there all along. Once he broke away from you, he stepped back and headed towards Teba. They exchanged a few words and you watched Link climb aboard Teba's back.

Something in your heart suddenly leapt to life. You couldn’t stop your feet or your words. As Teba was about to take flight, you called out to your hero. "Link!" He turned and looked at you, waiting for you to say something. Your heartbeat rang through your ears as the words finally fell from your lips. "I love you!" you called out. Link broke into a huge smile as Teba started to flap his wings. Link's words were barely audible over the howl of the wind.

"I love you too!"


	17. Chapter 17

You impatiently waited on the deck of the flight range. You couldn’t see Link or Teba from your spot due to the snow and wind. Despite the weather, you weren’t cold at all. Your heart and red cheeks had been keeping you warm for the last fifteen minutes.

Link loved you. He'd looked you in the eye and told you. Your heart was over the moon. The man you were in love with loved you back. It all felt so unreal. You made a mental note to write about it in your next letter to Prima.

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you almost didn’t notice Teba land beside you. You turned to him with wide eyes when you noticed there was no sign of Link. Before you could panic, Teba raised a wing to silence you. "Link is fine. He's inside Vah Medoh as we speak. I believe he asked that I return you to the village?" You sighed in relief.

"Yes, please. I'm glad you were able to help each other."

"Hopefully Link is enough for that beast. That monster is no cakewalk. Climb aboard," Teba instructed as he turned his back to you. You delicately climbed on, not wanting to hurt him anymore that he already had been.

"Is this okay?"

"Perfectly fine. Hang on tight." Suddenly, you were up in the air. You yelped in surprise before taking a breath to calm down. As you left the flight range, the skies became clearer. The view truly was spectacular. You thought that maybe with Link's help, you might get past your discomfort with heights.

You looked up to see Vah Medoh soaring above the village. You wished you could have gone with Link to help, but you knew this was his mission alone, regardless if he wanted it to be or not. That was the way the goddess wanted it. "How long has Vah Medoh been here?"

"As long as I can remember certainly. The beast showed up around a hundred years ago, after we lost the war with Ganon. Champion Revali put up a fight, but he was unfortunately no match."

"Revali?"

"Champion Revali. I'm sure you’ve heard of the other champions since you’ve been traveling? His mission was to pilot the Divine Beast Vah Medoh. He was utterly proud and a great Rito warrior. He gave his life trying to protect Hyrule." The wooden deck of the Rito Village was coming into view. "Link could be up there for a while. There's an inn just down a few steps from here. There's also the Slippery Falcon, in case you're hungry. The Rito who runs the inn is helpful if you need anything," he explained as he landed.

"Thank you for the ride, and everything else," you said. "I hope you get a chance to rest soon."

"Maybe once this is all over, I'll be able to see my family more. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to bandage these wounds," he said and turned away. He walked up the hill towards his home. You turned and looked out at the view. It felt strange to be away from Hateno completely alone. This was the first time you'd traveled without Link.

As the sun was setting over the horizon, you decided to speak to the innkeeper about a bed for the night. Perhaps you could spend your time reading a few books and writing a letter to Prima before you turned in. You walked down the stairs and into Swallow's Roost, the inn of the Rito Village. The innkeeper looked up at you and smiled. "Welcome to Swallow's Roost, home of the world famous Rito-down bed! I'm Cecili. Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm just looking for a place to sleep for tonight, and maybe tomorrow," you chuckled. Cecili nodded.

"Certainly. Hey, didn’t I see you earlier? With the chief?"

"Oh, yes. I traveled here with Link. He's helping with Vah Medoh," you explained. Cecili's eyes widened.

"Really? Well how come he's up there and you're down here?"

"He said he'd feel safer with me down here. I think he needed to do this alone," you replied. She nodded and hummed.

"I see. Well, you seem like you're having a rough go of things right now, so feel free to stay as long as you like. If your friend can really take down this beast, then I won't charge you when you leave," she said. You smiled gratefully.

"That's too kind. I'll at least pay you for some of my stay when I leave," you replied. She shook her head.

"I insist. Any of the beds on the right are open. There's a small bookshelf if you'd like to read anything. What time should I wake you?"

"Morning, please."

"Morning it is. Let me know if you need anything else," she said. You nodded bashfully.

"Thank you."

You decided to pass the time by writing to Prima and then reading about some of the Rito traditions. Tomorrow you would explore a little bit more and maybe strike up a few conversations with some of the Rito. You left the letter with Cecili at the front desk and then got comfy in bed. You undid the braid that Link had fixed for you earlier and combed out your hair. You snuggled under the covers and cracked open a book. Your eyes became droopy and before you knew it, you were asleep on top of the book.

* * *

"Good morning!" You almost fell out of bed at the wake up call. Once you gained your focus and brain back, you remember that you had been reading and had fallen asleep. Cecili was by your beside with a warm smile. "I hope you slept well! Let me know if you want to come back tonight!" You could barely process her energy. How did innkeepers do this? You made a note to ask Prima when you could go back and see her again. Cecili walked away and went back to her desk.

Your stomach growled loudly. You realized you skipped dinner last night and were starving. The first mission of the day was to find food. You used the few rupees in your pocket to go next door and purchase some mushrooms. You cooked them in the pot while the shopkeeper started to make conversation with you. "You're clearly not from around here. What brought you to the Rito Village? And where are you from?" she asked kindly. You looked up at her from your spot on the floor by the cooking pot.

"Oh, I'm originally from Deya Village, but I ended up in Hateno Village after Deya was destroyed. I traveled here with Link, the one who's inside Vah Medoh right now."

"That's right, the two of you were in here yesterday. He's pretty cute, huh?" she teased. You chuckled bashfully.

"Yeah, I've definitely got my hands full."

"Hateno Village huh? I think I've heard of that place. My son has a shop north of Hateno, in Tarrey Town," she explained. You turned your mushrooms over.

"He has a shop too? He didn’t want to help you with this one?" you asked and then bit your lip. "I'm sorry, I'm prying." The Rito woman laughed.

"It's not a bother at all, dear. We disagreed on the types of items that the shop should sell. He didn’t want any part of this store. So when he was offered a shop in Tarrey Town, he took it. I'm glad he's finding his own, but I do miss him here at home. I'm Misa, by the way. Tell me about your hometown. It sounds like you miss it by the way you say its name."

"I do sometimes. I grew up in Deya Village, a small fishing community in the outskirts of Hyrule. I was left on the inn's doorstep when I was a baby, so I'm not sure where I'm truly from. We were a closed community. In fact, I had never left until I went to Hateno around seven months ago," you explained as you pulled your mushrooms from the pot.

"That is a shame. It must have been hard to start over," Misa said.

"It was, but not as hard as you would think. I like my life now," you said happily. It was true. Misa looked to be in deep thought.

"Deya Village… I believe that was the one where the Zora people loved to visit. It's a shame what happened. I had a close friend who was a Zora. She used to love going there until things went south." You were about to bite into your mushroom, but stopped short at Misa's explanation.

"Zora people? No, I don’t think you're thinking of the right place. In the eighteen years I was there, not a single traveler stayed more than one night, and it was never a Zora."

"Oh, no. It was decades ago. Deya was between the Zora Domain and Lake Hylia. Sometimes they would stay there after long days of fishing at the lake. But eventually there were disagreements with the village leaders and that was the end of it. I'm sure of it. My friend used to stay in Deya after her trips to the lake," she continued. You bit into your mushroom and nodded, not really believing a word she said. Misa was kind, but Deya was far from the Rito Village. You were sure there was a miscommunication somewhere. "Big plans today?"

"Not really. I'd like to see the village and culture. I'm just waiting for Link to be done, really."

"You should go a few doors up to Kass and Amali's home. Their daughters are all talented songbirds. Their performance is wonderful, and I'm sure they'd love to show you around," Misa suggested. You finished your breakfast and stood.

"That sounds wonderful. I think I will do that. Thank you for your company, Misa. It was a pleasure."

"Please, the pleasure is mine. It's nice to meet people from far away." You smiled before stepping out of the shack and walking up the stairs to the home of Kass and Amali. When you arrived, five small Rito children were preparing to leave. The Rito woman, who you assumed was Amali, noticed your presence at the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Oh, I don’t mean to intrude. Misa told me that your daughters are wonderful songbirds and that I should hear their songs before I left the village. I'm here traveling with Link, the one who's helping with Vah Medoh," you explained.

"I see," she said with a smile. "Well my girls are about to take off for their rehearsal. I don’t think they'd mind an audience," she said as she looked down at them. All their eyes were on you. "They're headed to Warbler's Nest, if you'd like to go with them."

"That would be perfect. Thank you so much. I'm really excited to see everything your village has to offer, as I don’t get out much," you joked.

"We can carry you with us," one of the small Rito suggested. You smiled hesitantly.

"Are you sure? I don’t mind the walk."

"Nah, it'll take too long! We'll fly you over," another replied. Amali looked busy with something in her kitchen. You imagined with five daughters she had her hands full.

"That's very kind of you," you said. You followed the Rito children over to a landing platform.

"Stretch out your arms please!" one called out to you. You did as you were told and two of the children grabbed your arms and took off with you. You tried not to panic and remain as still as possible. You hoped they were strong enough to carry you the entire way.

Thankfully, you made it to Warbler's Nest with no issues and the Rito gently put you down. You thanked them as they got into position for rehearsal. Notts, the red Rito, seemed to be in charge and got everyone in order. Together, the five girls made a beautiful melody. They practiced for a while until Cree, the bright blue child, requested a break. You noticed her eyes had been on you since you'd shown up. She walked over to you and sat down. "Hello," you greeted.

"Hi. Do you like our music?" Another one of the children joined you.

"I think it's beautiful," you replied honestly.

"Are you a Hylian? What's your name?" Genli, the green Rito, asked.

"Yes, I am. I'm (Y/N)."

"You're very pretty," Kheel, the pink Rito, said as she also joined you.

"Oh, thank you," you replied bashfully.

"Can I play with your hair? We don’t get to have pretty hair like you," Kheel requested.

"Sure," you replied. The three Rito girls squeaked joyfully and all moved behind you. While they occasionally pulled a little, you didn’t mind. They seemed so excited to be with you. After a few moments, Notts called them back to rehearsal. They hesitantly left your side and returned to singing.

Another few hours went by before the girls decided they were done. You genuinely had enjoyed every moment of it. You'd never experienced a melody so soft and wonderful before. It had been an afternoon well spent. The Rito children prepared to take you back to the village with them just as they had brought you over. The two oldest sisters of the five grabbed onto you and together you flew off for the village.

When you were about halfway there, Vah Medoh took a sudden dive towards the village. When the beast did this, it shot a huge gust of wind towards you and the girls. The older Rito managed to hang onto you, but the gust knocked Kheel, the youngest daughter, out of the air and barreling towards the deep waters below. She shrieked as she fell, unable to regain control. "Kheel!" Cree shouted.

"She can't swim!" You watched Kheel fall, quickly approaching the water. You made a split-second decision and wriggled your way out of the grip of Kotts and Notts and fell to the waters below.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choo-choo, full steam(iness) ahead!
> 
> Thank you for all your kind words! I'm glad you all enjoy this adventure and as long as you do we can keep it going :)

As you fell, you turned your body headfirst to make a dive for the water. The other sisters watched from above in fear, afraid of what was going to happen. All you could focus on was the wind whipping by you and the lake coming closer and closer. You knew if you didn’t take the right form that you could seriously injure yourself in the fall.

You hit the water right after Kheel did. You opened your eyes and saw her, slowly sinking down. You swam after her, swimming down until you managed to wrap an arm around the unconscious Rito. Using the strength you had, you kicked your way to the top. You broke the surface of the water and made sure Kheel's head was above water. The lake was freezing, but it barely registered in your mind as you swam the long distance to the nearest rock to rest on. You set Kheel on the small ledge and remained treading water in the lake, since there wasn’t room for both of you on the ledge.

The other sisters flew down in a frenzy. They hovered over Kheel impatiently. "Is she okay? Kheel!" Cree called out. Kheel coughed up some water and blinked her eyes open. You sighed in relief.

"(Y/N), you saved her!" Genli declared. You smiled weakly. "You're a hero! And a great swimmer!"

"That's what happens when you grow up next to a lake," you joked. You really didn’t think you were _that _good.

"Let's get her home so she can get warm. Don’t worry, we'll help you too, (Y/N)," Notts reassured you. You nodded and shivered in the cold water. The birds took your arms again and flew you up to the top of the cliff. They gathered their breath together as Kheel sat down and tried to relax. You took your boots and jacket off, as they were thoroughly soaked.

"You couldn’t stay out of trouble for just one day?" You looked up from your boots and broke into a huge grin. You could’ve sworn you felt tears in your eyes.

"Link!" You ran over and threw yourself into his arms, wrapping your arms tightly around his neck. He pressed you tightly against his chest and buried his face in your soaking hair. "You're okay…"

"Of course I am. I told you I would be," he replied. When Link stepped back, he cupped your jaw gently and brushed his thumb across your cheek. "Now do you want to tell me why you're soaking wet?"

"She saved our sister!" Genli declared from behind you. You both turned to look at the small child. She suddenly seemed ashamed of her outburst. "Our sister got caught in a bad wind draft and (Y/N) jumped in the water and pulled her out. She's a great swimmer." You blushed, embarrassed from all the praise the girls had been giving you.

"Thank you, (Y/N). You saved my life," Kheel said as she got to her feet. "You're welcome to come and listen to us sing, whenever you want! Forever!" she declared. You laughed and thanked her. The girls helped Kheel back to the hut to rest. You watched them go with a smile.

"I'm glad everyone's okay. Especially you," Link specified. "Did you really jump into the lake for her?"

"I did," you replied and turned back to face your boyfriend.

"Look at you. Showing me up," he teased and leaned his forehead onto yours. "I'm proud of you."

"Proud of me? I should be saying that to you! Look what you just conquered," you said and gestured to the giant bird beast.

"That doesn’t change how I feel. C'mon, hero. Let's get you some dry clothes," he said as he took your hand. You laced your fingers together, happy to be in his comfort again.

* * *

After you'd said your goodbyes to the people of the Rito Village, the two of you made your way back to the stables where your horses were resting. You decided to take a night together and rest before heading off for your next destination. You got a bed at the stables for the night. You spoke to the innkeeper while Link fixed dinner outside. “Two of us. Just one bed, please.” You handed the innkeeper the money and he pointed you to a bed. You set your gear down and walked outside to Link. 

Link had meat, salt, and some veggies cooking over a flame. You sat down on the log beside him. “What’s for dinner?”

“Salt-grilled prime meat,” he replied. “I hope you’re not picky.”

“Not at all. Anything you make is delicious,” you said and leaned your head on his shoulder.

“Hey. You okay?” Link asked as he looked down at you. You were strangely quiet. 

“Oh, yeah. Just thinking.” Your mind was back at the flight range. Had Link told you he loved you because he was afraid he wouldn’t come back? Perhaps it had all been in the heat of the moment. You did love him, that much was true. But were his feelings true?

“About what?”

“Can we talk about what was said at the flight range?”

“Of course,” he said as he pulled the food from the pot. He handed you a plate of meat and veggies. Your stomach growled in response. “But before you say a word, I want you to know that I meant what I said, even if you didn’t,” Link said as he took your hand. He smiled in support. You felt your cheeks flush. 

“I absolutely meant what I said. I love you, Link.”

“And I love you, (Y/N).” You leaned over and pressed your lips to Link’s. He kissed you sweetly before breaking the kiss and smiling. “Finish your food. There’s somewhere I want to take you.”

“Like today? Will we make it?”

“We’ll make it there by nightfall. That’s the best time to be there,” he said as he dug into his food. 

“What about the bed we paid for?”

“Trust me, where I’m going to take you is way better.” You looked at him suspiciously before enjoying your own meal. You had a feeling Link wasn’t willing to spill any hints as to where you were headed. 

* * *

You gathered Epona and Elisabet and rode out to the south. Link hadn’t spoken a word about where you were headed, but knowing him it was going to be spectacular. You considered yourself lucky to be in love with someone who knew so much about Hyrule. 

Together, you rode across bridges and trails until you arrived at the base of a mountain. There was a light mist coming down, but what really caught your eye was the strange glowing light coming from the mountaintop. You couldn't look away from it. It was a green pillar of light echoing into the clouds. Link brought Epona to a stop and you did the same with your horse. "The horses won't be able to climb the mountain side. There's a grove of trees just ahead. They'll be safe and dry there," Link explained before urging Epona on just a few hundred feet more.

After Epona and Elisabet were safe in the trees, Link guided you over to the base of the mountain. The mist made the rocks too slippery to climb. You silently wondered how you were going to get to the top, especially if the mist became anything more than it already was. "We'll glide up there," he said, as if reading your thoughts. You raised an eyebrow.

"How are we going to get that high? We can't just make wind."

"I can now," he replied with a smirk. He whipped out your favorite piece of gear, the paraglider, and brought you closer. "Thanks to Revali, we'll be able to get up there. Come here, hang on," he instructed as you piggybacked your boyfriend. You wrapped your arms tightly around his neck and your legs around his waist before being suddenly blown into the air. You almost slipped off in shock. Link deployed his paraglider and the two of you managed to get most of the way up the mountain.

"I still hate this," you muttered. Link chuckled and focused on landing. His feet hit the bottom of the trail and you hesitantly unattached yourself from him.

"I promise it'll be worth it," he replied. He offered you his arm and guided you down a dark trail in the cold of the night. You snuck in between large stone formations and towering trees before Link slowed your walk. He handed you a mushroom and took another out of his pocket for himself. "Eat this. It's going to make your footsteps lighter." You decided not to argue and ate the mushroom in a few bites. You were overly curious as to what Link had in store for you. "And try to keep your voice down a bit." You were about to open your mouth and ask questions, but he didn’t give you a chance before taking your hand and leading you over a small hill. You couldn’t hold back your gasp as you laid your eyes on the sight before you.

It was possibly the most beautiful place you'd ever been. There was a small shallow pond in the center of the grassy area and a cherry blossom tree was in full bloom looming over the pond. Many unique flowers surrounded the water, most of which you'd never seen before. But what really caught your eye were the dozens of glowing creatures that surrounded the pond. They looked sort of like rabbits with the face of an owl and leaves for ears. "They're called blupees," Link whispered in your ear. "They're extremely rare in Hyrule, but they usually flock to this pond because of him," he explained and pointed to a creature that stood in the pond.

It was indescribably beautiful and unlike anything you'd ever seen. It glowed blue, like the smaller creatures did, but took on the form of a horse and was much larger than most horses you'd seen. Its white hair glowed vibrantly against the night sky, and you took notice of its golden leaf-like antlers. "That is the Lord of the Mountain, or Satori," Link said. "It protects all of the animals of the forest."

"He's incredible," you whispered. "This place is magical."

"Satori is the spirit of the sage that once lived here on Satori Mountain. He's what makes things glow here," he explained. The mist coming down had finally wet your clothing and hair, but you were too focused on the sight before you to notice. Link removed his boots and gestured for you to do the same. Once you were both barefoot, he took your hand and pulled you slowly towards the beast.

"Link, we're going to scare it," you warned. You definitely didn’t want to be kicked by that thing.

"Relax. Just appear harmless, like you usually do," he teased. You pouted. Satori noticed your presence. He seemed alarmed that you were close, but unbothered by Link. "It's okay, Satori. She's with me. She won't hurt you," he said as he stepped closer. Satori blinked its eyes at you- all four, in fact, before taking a step towards you. You slowly reached your hand out for him to smell, and he did so hesitantly. Link reached up and brushed his fingers through his mane.

"You are astonishing," you told the creature as you pet his nose. The Lord of the Mountain shook his head, as if embarrassed by your flattery, and turned away from you and Link. He slowly walked around the corner, giving you and Link some alone time. "I hope I didn’t scare it off."

"Not at all," Link assured you. "He's shy."

"This place is the most beautiful I've ever seen. Thank you for showing it to me," you said as you took his hands. The pond water you were in came up to your calves.

"I brought you here because I wanted to tell you how much I love you. Satori Mountain is beyond beauty, but it's certainly no match for you. I love you, (Y/N), and I've waited weeks to tell you. It was killing me to not know if you felt the same."

"I felt the same way. I've loved you longer than you could imagine, and it almost slipped so many times. I couldn’t let you leave from that small wooden building without you knowing the truth, even if you didn’t feel the same way."

"Look at you. Braver than the Hero of Hyrule when it comes to feelings," he joked and blushed. You smirked.

"You were afraid to tell me?"

"Of course I was. I would have been disappointed, but understanding, if you didn’t love me. Your words echoed through my ears the entire time I was up in Vah Medoh. They kept me going, and I couldn’t wait to come back and show you the true weight of my feelings. I don’t remember the last time I felt so happy," he said as he admired your smile. You felt like your heart was going to pop.

Feeling like there were no words to express your love, you leaned up and kissed your hero. Your hands were fisted firmly in his collar while Link's hands were tangled in your hair. "Let me show you how much I love you," he whispered to you between kisses. You felt your whole body shiver with delight.

Link's kisses soon left your lips and traveled to your neck, where he delicately placed his lips on your skin over and over again. You closed your eyes and reveled being in his presence. Link made you feel safe and protected. You trusted him entirely, and if he wanted all of you you would give yourself to him.

The first items to go were the gloves. Link took his gloves off and you mirrored his actions, tossing them to the side. Your skin felt soft on his bare palms, and the way his rough hands explored your body excited you. The gear was next to go. Link took a step back and shrugged off his sword and arrows. You tossed your own bow and arrows to the side and quickly reconnected with your lover, pressing kisses along the line of his jaw.

Link's hands fiddled with the hem of your tunic as you kissed your way down his neck and along his collarbone. He hummed in appreciation. You broke the kisses for a moment so Link could remove the tunic. Effortlessly, he slipped it from your body and over your head. The breeze that blew gently through reminded you of your new nakedness. You shivered, but didn’t try and cover up.

Link drank in the view of you for as long as he could. He had seen a lot of Hyrule, but nothing could top your beauty. He cherished your topless form until another breeze came through, making visibly shiver again. Link took your hand and guided you to the cherry blossom tree. He carefully laid you down beside it, your lower half now in the water. He knelt beside you as his bare hands traced the curves of your body. "I've seen you this way more times than one, and yet, it's just as incredible as the first time. You're sculpted so perfectly," he praised as his fingers delicately traced your soft skin. You felt his genuine love for you drip from his words.

"Thank you," you shyly replied. You reached a hand up and traced your thumb across his cheekbone delicately, relishing in his bone structure and warm cheeks. He pushed your hand aside gently and leaned down to press a kiss to your lips. His hand came behind your head to press your lips closer to his own. You placed your hands on his chest to feel the cloth of his tunic, which reminded you that he had on more layers than you did. You pulled at the edge of his light blue tunic gently, as if begging with your hands to see his bare skin.

Link took the hint and broke the kiss. He sat back and tugged off his layered tunic. His chest was just as scarred as you remembered it being, but there was something about this time that differed from previous times. The scars felt faded to you. They were still just as visible as last time, but your eyes almost didn’t notice them. It was as if your mind was seeing his scars as part of him; they were something that didn’t make him any different than anyone else. You reached your index finger up and traced the fading claw marks that you had treated for him a few months ago. The light rain ran down his chest and your palm. "Will you ever tell me the stories of all of your scars?"

"That would take a long time, love. Some of them I don’t even remember," he replied as he let you examine him.

"I would sit and listen as long as you would tell me," you replied, your eyes innocently looking up at him. The look you gave him just about stopped his heart. You were so pure, so kind to him, so unlike anyone he'd ever met in his life. You were his beautiful flower, a flower that was unable to wilt or be touched by the evils of others. The look almost made him throw all of his clothing back on and hold you in his arms instead.

"I don’t deserve your love," Link replied sincerely. You grabbed his hand and pulled his body back on top of yours.

"You're right," you started, "you deserve better," you finished as your eyes began to water.

"There is no better than you. I've traveled miles and miles, (Y/N). I'm well aware there is no one more perfect than you are," he said as he broke into a wide smile. You could see the tears of happiness prick the corners of his eyes. Link truly had never felt genuine happiness until the goddess had blessed him with you.

"I love you," you whispered just loud enough for him to hear it.

"I love you too." Link pressed his lips to yours once again in a passionate kiss. His lips trailed from your lips to your chest slowly, leaving a fiery trail down your skin that left you short of breath. He took a mouthful of your right breast into his mouth, licking you gently and leisurely. You let your eyes slip shut and fell into a state of relaxation. He gave your left breast the same treatment, sparing no second to stop and take a breath. Every second he had he spent showering you in his affections. "You leave me without words, my flower. I have no words to describe how beautiful and perfect you are."

"You spoil me," you replied with a light chuckle. Link brushed his nose against yours in a loving gesture that made you giggle.

"Can I keep spoiling you?" he asked as his eyes innocently met yours and his lips made a trail down your chest and stopped at your stomach. Your cheeks flushed red.

"Yes," you squeaked out. Link reached under the water and pulled your pants and underwear off, leaving you completely bare in front of your boyfriend. He traced the outsides of your legs, memorizing every curve and bump of your body. He wanted to take in every millimeter of your form so he could remember it for later. His warm fingers tracing patterns combined with the cold water lapping at your skin send your body into an overload. The sensations were building you up for what Link had in store.

Ever so slowly, Link's hand traced the inside of your leg starting at your foot. Your breath sped up as he got closer and closer to your core. The want, the need you felt was so intense you weren’t sure you could make it through much longer. You wanted Link in you badly. You wanted him to know every inch of you and to continue to know you like no one else did.

When his fingers finally touched your hot core, you moaned out and grabbed hold of whatever you could find in that moment. Link teased you gently, slowly circling your entrance and making you ache for pleasure. "Please Link, I need you. I need you so bad that it hurts," you whimpered out. He smiled down at you as he leaned over you. Link leaned forward and put one hand on the ground by your left shoulder to support himself as his other hand continued to tease your folds.

After what felt like an eternity, he carefully slid his middle finger into you. A sweet moan escaped your lips at the sensation. The hero dipped down and captured your lips, swallowing the sweet sounds you made. Every desperate breath, every whispered word, every cry of pleasure, it all went straight to his aching need to take pleasure in you. He wanted- no, he _needed _time to admire you for years to come. He promised himself he would never rush a night with you, for there was too much to experience to pass up on.

Finally, Link added a second finger and started to pump into you. Your chest rose and fell faster as he moved his hand in you. "Oh, Link…" Link moved his lips down to your neck to leave delicate love bites on your collar. The rain had picked up a bit, soaking your hair further and making a mess out of Link's. From your hips down, you were submerged in the small lake of Satori Mountain.

Just as you were getting used to the size and feel of Link spreading his fingers in you, he slipped his hand out of you. You whimpered and begged him with your eyes to continue. He chuckled breathily and unbuckled his belt. You swallowed the lump in your throat and tried to help him along with the rest of his pants and underwear. Once he was free, he tossed them aside and got on all fours over you. His hand traced the curve of your face softly. His fingers almost felt like a ghost of a touch. "Is this okay?" Link asked, his intense blue eyes never leaving yours.

"Yes," you replied. Link always asked every time you had sex. He was always making sure you were comfortable, always taking the best care of you, and always doing his best to please you. It was clear why the goddess had chosen him to save Hyrule. Link was the most genuine Hylian you'd ever met and probably ever would meet.

As the rain carried on and the glow of Satori Mountain illuminated the night, your eyes met Link's and your hearts beat as one. Carefully, Link started to push his length inside of you. You groaned at the feeling of being stretched out, something you weren’t sure you would ever get used to. Once he was fully inside you, he stilled himself. You knew he was letting you adjust and wouldn’t continue until you were ready. "Hey," he whispered to you, getting your attention. You looked at Link's sparkling blue eyes as he smiled down at you. "I love you."

"I love you too," you replied with a smile. "I'm ready." With that, Link started to move his hips against you. The first thrust threw you into a loop of pleasure, and you let out noises of sweet euphoria. Link groaned as he moved inside of you.

"My (Y/N), my beautiful flower, my love," he praised you as he continued to make love to you. He tucked his head into your shoulder as he moved faster. You tangled one hand in his hair and the other hand was pressed into his lean back. Your stomach was beginning to coil in ecstasy as you were seeing stars.

"Link, Link…" you continued to call out his name as you got tighter around his length. His warm breath fanned out across your skin.

"You're so perfect, (Y/N), so gorgeous, so flawless," he huskily whispered against your skin. His words barely reached your ears. The once calm pond was splashing around against your bare chest, but it did nothing to cool your hot body. Link was thrusting deep into you, finally hitting your favorite spot that made your head spin. The bliss was making your entire being numb.

Your body tightened and tightened until you finally came crashing down in your release. You grasped desperately for Link, unsure if you'd be able to support yourself once you came down from the high. Sweet nothings and cries of pleasure graced Link's ears, tipping him over his own edge not long after yours. You were both panting for air, absolutely soaked from the pond and the rain.

Link collapsed onto you, your hand still tangled firmly in his hair. Neither of you said a word for a moment, utterly lost in euphoria and love for one another. Your body pressed under his was unbelievably comforting to you. It was secure, a safe place.

Link shifted his hips and gently pulled out of your throbbing core. A breathy gasp left your lips at the feeling of being empty once again. He rolled onto his side and opened his arms to you wordlessly, a gesture that you gladly took him up on. You cuddled up to his side, still partially in the pond. Link wrapped his arms around you protectively and kissed the top of your head. Your words were barely audible to Link's tired ears. "Please don’t ever forget how much you mean to me."

"I could never."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay! I was out of town until late Sunday evening and have finally caught up here. Hope this fills your Link cravings!

When you awoke, the sun was kissing your bare skin. You shifted slightly and discovered a few things. Firstly, you were still pressed up against Link cozily, and you were definitely awake before he was. Secondly, your lower half was still mostly in the small pond, leaving you wet from your waist down. Thirdly, you were still completely naked and so was Link. 

You carefully untangled yourself from your lover, afraid to wake his peaceful sleep. You slipped out of his grasp and stood from the pond. You moved to sit in the warm grass in order to dry off. There was definitely a breeze up on the mountain as you looked out across Hyrule. The breeze gently pushed your hair back as the sun warmed your skin. 

You looked out to the desert beyond the mountains, knowing it was your next stop. You silently wondered what adventures awaited you beyond the grass and snow you’d been through. Link had mentioned that Gerudo Town was a very unique place, but he hadn’t said anymore. You briefly remembered him speaking of the Kara Kara Bazaar, which was your next destination. Link had gotten word that trouble was brewing out in Gerudo Desert, trouble that only he could solve.

You started to wonder what life would be like once Link finished his mission and rescued Princess Zelda. Would he want to return to Hateno and live with you? You couldn’t really get behind the idea of living with the princess in her castle, and you weren’t sure that Link would want that either. But you knew he had a duty to the kingdom of Hyrule, so perhaps he would have to stay in the castle to protect the princess and her people as Hyrule is rebuilt. The thought of Link settling down with you in Hateno almost made you laugh. It was hard to picture him giving up his life of adventure to cozy up on the couch with you for the rest of his life. 

The stirring of the pond brought you from your thoughts. You turned to look over your shoulder. Link was just standing up from the water and stretching. You tried not to admire his form for too long, afraid of being caught. He smiled at you and walked over, sitting down beside you. “Good morning, my princess.”

“Good morning, my hero,” you said as you leaned over and kissed him. “I was just drying off from the pond.”

“Ah,” Link replied with a nod. He joined you in looking out to the horizon. 

“Tell me where we’re going next.”

“Gerudo Desert. It’s going to be a long journey,” he said. You gestured to the sandy dunes on the horizon. 

“It doesn’t seem far. Maybe half a day’s ride?”

“It wouldn’t be far if we could ride the whole way, but we can’t. The horses don’t like the sand. They’re not built for the heat or the unstable sandy ground,” Link explained. “There’s a stable just before the desert. We’ll have to board our horses there and spend the night there. Tomorrow we'll head out for Kara Kara Bazaar and then find a way into Gerudo Town.”

“Find a way? You make it sound like it’s a guarded fortress,” you said. Link chuckled. 

“Well, it sort of is. Only women are allowed in the city.”

“What? Why? How are you supposed to get anything done?”

“I’m not sure. At least you’ll be able to go in and get a lay of the land and check out our options,” he said with a shrug. The whole thing didn’t seem to phase him one bit. You silently wondered if this was part of the reason Link could think quickly on his feet. You had a good feeling he had a plan in mind that he wasn’t sharing. “Well, I’m all dried off. Ready to get dressed and hit the road?”

“Sure,” you replied. You stood from the soft grass and gathered your clothes. You worked on tugged on your pants and tunic.

“Hey.” You turned to see Link partially dressed, still missing his shirt. He walked over to you and pulled you into a close hug. His breath tickled your ear as he spoke. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” you answered with a smile. You felt Link kiss your head before stepping back to get dressed.

After fixing yourself for the day, the two of you made your way down Satori Mountain back to where your horses were waiting. Elisabet neighed happily to see you, and you returned the enthusiasm by feeding her an apple from your supply. Link boarded Epona and gestured to the south. “Make sure to keep the sun on your left as we ride. We’re headed south for a while,” he instructed before taking Epona into a gallop. You and Elisabet followed suit. 

* * *

You rode for the entire afternoon. As the weather warmed up, more and more layers of clothing came off. You were down to a loose shirt, pants and boots. Link had taken off his long sleeve white shirt and now just wore his Champion's tunic, pants and boots. You pulled your hair into a loose bun as Link pushed his hair back. Sweat glistened lightly off his skin and his cheeks were beet red from the growing heat. 

You rode through a desert canyon. The horses were beginning to tire, so you let them trot through the canyon slowly. You rode beside Link, enjoying a comfortable silence. You examined the rocks around you. You’d never been in a canyon before. It was a strange, isolating experience. 

A maniacal laughter rang through the canyon, startling you from your peaceful thoughts. You whipped your head around to see no one behind you, but you were sure of what you heard. Link looked on the alert. He quickly dismounted from Epona and unsheathed his sword. You dismounted from your own horse pulled out your bow and arrows. You followed Link’s movements very carefully. He was staring off into space, as if expecting something to manifest. “Link, what’s-“

“Shh!” he hushed you quickly. “Stay behind me.” You weren’t about to argue with him, so you slowly stepped behind Link with your weapons at the ready. 

Suddenly, a ninja appeared out of thin air. You almost jumped back at the sight. The figure was slim and cloaked in a red jumpsuit. A white mask hid their face from sight. You’d never seen anything like it before. Link didn’t waste any time and took a slash at the figure. The ninja jumped back in surprise from the blow, but quickly disappeared again. You watched carefully, expecting it to reappear any moment. 

It did just that, but it popped up behind you this time. Link grabbed you and shoved you aside. You fell to the ground in the process. “Look out!” he yelled to you as the ninja fired an arrow at Link. It hit Link square in the shoulder and he hissed in pain. He was about to take a swing with his sword, but he stopped when the ninja received an arrow to the heart and vanished. He turned to see you on the ground with your bow at the ready. Link seemed to put two and two together and realized you shot the fatal arrow. He couldn’t deny he was proud. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but you’re not. You’re got an arrow stuck in your shoulder,” you said as you stood, refusing Link’s help from getting up. He pulled his hand back from his shoulder to see a lot of red. He cursed under his breath, something you didn’t hear from him often. 

“I’m fine. We’re almost to the stable. I’ll take care of it there,” he snapped. He sounded frustrated, in pain but unwilling to admit it. He continued to push forward. He never wanted to show any signs of weakness, especially on the battlefield. It worried you more than you’d be able to admit. 

“Link,” you said gently and took his free hand. He looked down at you and his gaze softened. “Please be careful, and remember that you have me to lean on now. You’re not out here alone anymore. You can rely on me,” you comforted and gave his hand a light squeeze. He managed a weak smile. 

“I’ll always be careful for you. I’m proud of you for that shot, by the way. I think you’ve taken a shine to the bow,” he replied as he released your hand and mounted Epona. You climbed aboard Elisabet and started towards the stables. 

“Thanks. I had a great teacher. But I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t still sore from those lessons,” you joked. Link managed a light laugh before wincing and putting pressure back on his wound, the broken arrow still sticking out. You frowned. You hated seeing him hurt. At least when he arrived on the doorstep a while back he wasn’t fully conscious. This time he was well aware of the pain he was enduring. 

The ride to the stables thankfully was short. You wasted no time in dismounting and lodging both Epona and Elisabet. Evening had begun to fall, so you also chose to get a bed for the night. You made sure everything was taken care of with the innkeeper before helping Link get comfortable. He sat up on the bed, wincing and pressing down on his wound. You grabbed your supplies and sat beside him. “You know I have to pull that out,” you said and gestured to the arrow. 

“I know.”

“You’re not going to hit me or anything, are you?” you asked, mostly kidding. 

“If I do, just know that I love you very much,” he groaned and shifted. You folded his tunic down to expose his shoulder. The arrow hadn’t gone too deep, as you could still see the last part of the tip of it sticking out. You made a note to stitch this tunic again for him. He sure liked the light blue one. 

Once you were situated, you placed an open palm on Link’s shoulder and another hand grasped the arrow. “Tell me why you love this light blue tunic so much,” you said. 

“It’s my Champion’s Tunic. When we were getting ready to fight Ganon, the five of us were adorned with this color to signify our place. Everyone had a different- ow!” Link howled as you pulled the arrow out suddenly. He glared at you. 

“Sorry. Thought it would be easier that way. Let’s get you patched up,” you said with a smile. Link still wasn’t amused. You set the arrow down and brought your cloth up to his shoulder to stop the bleeding. You pressed down and nodded for him to continue. “Go on.”

“Everyone had a different article of clothing. I was given a tunic. We were asked to protect Hyrule, and we did everything we could, but we failed…” Link trailed off. You took your free hand and cupped the side of his face. You brought his eye line back to you and gave him a warm smile. 

“I wouldn’t say you failed. I think you’re still fighting. The war has yet to end,” you comforted. Link sighed. 

“I guess. But Ganon won. Look at what remains. This is all that’s been rebuilt after a hundred years. That speaks volumes,” he replied. You frowned. 

“You can’t focus on what happened in the past. It will deter you in the future,” you said. You took your hand away from the wound and cleaned up the excess blood. “Besides, the princess is still waiting on you. You haven’t failed her.”

“That’s true I suppose. I just want all of this to be over- permanently this time.” You started to wrap his shoulder in bandages. 

“Once this is all over, what are you going to do if Zelda offers you a position in her council, or her army?” Link didn't answer for a few moments. You knew his commitment to you was true and loyal, but you couldn’t help but wonder. You would follow Link wherever. Sure, you’d prefer to live out your days in Hateno, but if Link belonged in the castle then you’d find a way to belong too.

“I’m not sure. I guess I hadn’t thought about it. I’m not sure if I want to continue fighting for the rest of my life. I want to help Zelda, but there has to be another way. I know I’m her appointed knight, and that’s a duty I’ll bear with me until I no longer can, but I’m also in love with you. I think I’ll know what to do when the time comes,” he explained. You smiled and tucked your emergency kit back into your supplies. Tossing back the covers, you and Link crawled under for warmth. Link pulled you close and kissed you boldly. “Please know that I always love you, and regardless of where this path takes me beyond this war, I want you there with me if you’ll be by my side.”

“I’ll be with you til the end of time,” you replied sleepily before drifting off into a pleasant dream. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if there's mistakes. I finished this at 3 a.m. but hey! It's done and posted!

The next morning was hot, and not in a good way. When you awoke, you were covered in sweat. You kicked the blankets off and sat up. The stable was mostly empty, save for Link who was gathering your gear beside you. When he saw you sit up, he dropped what he was doing and looked at you. “Are you okay?”

“Why the hell is it so hot?” you demanded. Link chuckled. 

“It’s the desert. What did you expect?”

“I don’t know. Golden sand and hidden oases?” you said and pushed the hair back from your forehead. You threw it up into a messy updo as much as you could. 

“Well, I can’t promise oases, but there is a lot of sand,” Link said as he finished packing your bags. “Once we get to Kara Kara, we’ll be able to get clothes better suited for the climate. I imagine it never got this hot in Deya.”

“Never. It was always nice and cool.”

“Well for now, I’d recommend wearing as little as possible. The heat will get to you otherwise.”

“Oh I bet you’d love that,” you said as your voice dripped with sarcasm.

“You know I would,” he said with a smile and a wink as his eyes met yours. You thought about jumping his bones on the spot, you really did. You swallowed the lump in your throat and stood from the bed. Link stood from his crouched position and wrapped you in a close hug. Despite the heat, you couldn’t turn down a hug from your boyfriend. His hugs were possessive and comforting. You smiled and pulled him closer. You felt his breath tickle your ear before he spoke. “But this is mine and only mine,” Link whispered as his hand drifted to the curve of your lower back. “And I am not open to sharing or letting anyone view you the way I get to,” he said as he kissed the side of your neck. Your face flushed red as your stomach did flips. You knew Link was protective of you, but you had no idea how possessive he was of you. It made you feel incredibly special and valuable. “Now c’mon. We’ve got a desert to cross.”

* * *

You stood at the edge of Gerudo Canyon, looking out across the sand. In the distance, you could see a rock formation and a few trees. You assumed it was your destination. Beyond the formation, a stone city awaited you. You could see it was Gerudo Town on the horizon. "Do you really think it'll take us all day to reach Gerudo Town?"

"Ask me that again after an hour of walking through the sand," Link teased. You pouted and crossed your arms. He chuckled and offered his arm to you. Arm in arm, the two of you started your long walk across the desert.

The first few minutes were spent in a comfortable silence. The hot sun was burning your skin, but it wasn’t quite uncomfortable yet. You knew you were definitely going to get tan lines from having the sleeves of your shirt pushed up. Link wore just his Champion's tunic, missing the usual white undershirt. His pants were rolled up to his calves and he was focused on the horizon. When he caught you staring, he gifted you with a warm smile. "What?"

"Nothing. I like the way your cheeks get all red in this heat. Is this the first time you’ve seen a desert?" he asked, somewhat serious. You bashfully nodded. Sure, you'd seen pictures in books and paintings, but never a real desert. "Well, what do you think?"

"It's even drier than I expected," you said with a light laugh. Link offered you the canteen of water, and you took a small sip.

"So let me ask you, (Y/N). You know quite a bit about me, more than just about anyone. Yet I find it that I'm still missing a lot of key details about your life. I have a lot of questions, if you don’t mind," he started. "I'm just curious about where you came from."

"Well, you won't get very exciting answers. I had a pretty boring life up until a dashing hero saved me," you say with an over-exaggerated swoon.

"Dashing and charming, I hope," he replied smugly. You nudged him lightly with your shoulder.

"Fine, dashing and charming," you said.

"Okay, now I obviously known you're from Deya Village."

"Uh huh…"

"And I know you’ve mentioned that you had fruit trees that you liked a lot," he carried on. "Tell me about them."

"I used to grow exotic fruit trees in my backyard. The lady that owned the house before me grew apple trees, but when I managed to get my hands on other fruits, like durians and plums, I wanted to grow more. It felt like since I couldn’t go see the world, I could bring the world to me. I used to bake a lot too, with all of the fruit."

"That’s nice. I bet you miss them."

"I do, but I love what I have now, too," you reminded him with a smile. You squeezed his arm affectionately.

"You should bake more often," Link teased. "I bet you're good at it."

"Oh please, no one could top your cooking," you replied. He chuckled and moved on.

"And your family? What do you know of them?"

"Nothing, actually. I was found on the steps on the inn of Deya Village when I was a few months old. There was no note or anything. The innkeeper, Retta, took me in for a few months before an older woman, Elisabet, took over my care. When she got older, I took care of her until she passed away about six years ago. I've been on my own since," you explained. Link hummed in reply.

"How come you never left?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I was afraid to go it alone. Maybe I knew I wouldn’t make it far. Or maybe I was afraid of change," you carried on. "Tell me what you know of your parents." Link shrugged.

"Not much, I'm afraid. I don’t remember much. I know my mom didn’t live long past me being born, and my father was a royal knight. I guess I followed in his footsteps. Because of the Shrine of Resurrection, I don’t have many memories of them."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure your memories will come back one day," you comforted. Link smiled at your kind words.

"Thanks. I hope so too. How come you’ve never tried to search for your parents?"

"I guess it just seems sort of hopeless. Retta claimed she had no idea who I belonged to or where I came from. Plus I had Elisabet, and she was the only parent I needed. And now I have you and Prima. It might feel strange to meet them, if they're still out there. They’ve missed so much of my life that I don’t know if I could find a place for them."

"What if they came to you?" You thought for a moment.

"I guess I've never thought about it. Maybe if they had a really good reason for leaving me in Deya I'd be able to accept them. But it seems hard to forgive them for giving me up. I would’ve rather grown up in a poor or dangerous home with my parents than alone in Deya, I think. Don’t get me wrong, I'm glad I have you and if the only way to make it here was to be alone in Deya for years, than it was all worth it," you explained.

"Well maybe one day down the road we can search for your birthparents, if you'd like."

"Maybe, when I'm ready. I appreciate that," you replied.

"Of course. Another adventure with you already sounds fun," Link said and squeezed your arm. You reached up and stole a quick kiss. "So let me ask you this. When is your birthday?" You shrugged in reply.

"I don’t know, actually. Since I was left at the inn, no one really knew how old I was. Elisabet would always bake me a cake in the springtime, right around when I was born. I stopped celebrating after she passed, and would just keep track of my age at the beginning of spring." Link chuckled at your answer. "What's so funny? When is your birthday?"

"Truth be told, I'm not sure either. Everything is fuzzy since the memory loss, but I can't remember a single memory of celebrating. I grew up training to be a knight, so perhaps that’s where my birthdays were spent. I count my age in the spring as well," he said with a smile. He was so utterly blessed with you, someone that understood him well.

"Didn’t you sleep for like a hundred years?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"So you're like 118 now?" you asked jokingly.

"No, that’s not how it works-"

"So I'm dating a relic. Nice," you teased with growing laughter. Link released your arm and stopped walking so he could properly glare at you. His look only made you laugh more.

"A relic? Really?" he asked with a deadpanned expression. You somehow laughed harder. "Well, could a relic do this?" Link asked as he threw you over his shoulder. You screeched and jabbed him in the back.

"Hey, put me down!"

"No thanks! I'll just take my baggage with me to Kara Kara," he replied. You gazed out at the trail you'd walked to get here.

"Baggage? Is that what you view me as?"

"Hey, if I'm as old as you say I am, I imagine I have a lot of baggage, including you," he snapped back. You rolled your eyes and let Link carry you shamefully.

A few moments went by. You were quickly growing bored watching the trail disappear on the horizon. "Are we there yet?"

"Does it look like we're there?"

"I have no idea. I'm walking down this trail ass-first," you replied sarcastically.

"Is this what you call walking? I thought that involved your feet, which are clearly not on the ground," he said.

"I'd love to show you how I walk if you'd put me down."

"Nope. You made a snarky comment. Now face the punishment," he said. You sighed and flopped over, letting Link carry you like a deer he just hunted. He reached up and pinched your butt cheek, making you yelp and hit him in the back. Link could only laugh.

Finally, after what felt like hours of walking (but mostly being carried), Link stopped. He let you slip from his shoulder and back down onto your feet. You turned around to see a small desert community. There was a glistening lake in the center of it all, surrounded by shady palm trees. A few marketplace stalls were open, selling various goods and weaponry. A rock-like building towered over the palm trees with several colorful banners flowing from it. Link took your hand and pulled you forward with him.

He guided you over to the crystal waters. They looked so refreshing against the hot sun. Link gestured to your boots. "Take your boots off and put your feet in. Relax for a bit. I'll get us some clothes and a snack," he said. You didn’t argue as he turned away from you and walked towards the rock building. You sat along the edge of the pond and removed your boots and stockings. Once the cool water touched your skin you immediately felt better. You sighed happily. You leaned back on your palms and closed your eyes. The shaded lake was your perfect fantasy of an oasis.

After a few minutes, Link returned with a pile of colorful fabric and two cuts of grilled meat. He set the stack of clothing down and joined you in at the water's edge, removing his own boots as well. He handed you the cut of meat and you thanked him. The two of you enjoyed your small meals in a peaceful silence, both recovering from the heat. You looked down at the fabric. "Are you really wearing those pink pants?"

"No, but you are," he replied with a smirk. You raised an eyebrow. "It's a traditional Gerudo vai outfit. It'll look good on you. Plus it'll keep you cooler in this heat," he said as he finished his meal.

"And what about you?"

"Well, like I said, Gerudo Town doesn’t welcome voe, so they don’t make voe clothing. I'll figure something out. I can handle the climate better than you can," he said as he stood from the pond. "You should go change at the inn and then we can continue on to Gerudo Town." You stood with him and took the pile of fabric.

"Sure. Thanks for the clothing. Hopefully you didn’t pick anything too scanty for me to wear," you laughed. Link could barely contain his knowing grin.

"Nah, I think it'll work just fine."

A few minutes later, you found that you had to disagree. Your entire stomach was exposed with the top a little tight on your breasts. You wondered if Link had gotten it a size too small on purpose. The veil you had on would protect you from the heat and the cloth across your nose and mouth would keep the sand out. The baggy pants were soft and comfortable, and your shoes would make do just fine.

When you stepped out of the inn, Link was leaning up against a palm tree, watching you very intensely. You knew from the shit-eating grin on his face he went out of his way to find something revealing for you. You could have walked up to him and slapped him. "You look…"

"Don’t say a word," you interrupted and held up your hand. Link laughed and handed you your bow and arrows.

"Well I was going to say sexy, but I'll keep my thoughts to myself," he said. "That top fits you really well."

"It does not and you know it," you snapped back. Link's ears were pink as he eyed you over again. "Hey! My eyes are up here!"

"Oh, I know," he joked as he offered you his hand. You took it with a roll of your eyes. The two of you headed out for Gerudo Town.

"Aren't you supposed to be the most chivalrous knight in existence?"

"Oh, I am," he said and flashed a smile and a wink at you.

"This doesn’t seem chivalrous to me."

"C'mon, I know you like the outfit. I'd like to think I know you pretty well," he replied. You couldn’t deny that. Link knew you better than anyone. And the outfit really wasn’t the worst. You did feel a lot cooler.

"Okay, okay. I guess it's pretty comfortable."

"Good. I'm glad," Link said and squeezed your hand. "And I won't make you wear it ever again. Except maybe just for me," he carried on. His ears were all pink again. You liked seeing him all flustered. It was cute.

"Deal."

An hour had rolled by and you were nearing the city. To your knowledge, Link was going to wait outside while you ventured in. He hadn’t expressed any kind of plan to you yet about getting him inside. As you opened your mouth to verbalize this thought, a strong wind whipped through your hair. It pushed you into Link lightly. Link's hold on you tightened. "Whatever you do, don’t let go."

"What? What's happening?" You looked out to the east. A huge sandstorm was blowing your way. There was no way to outrun it. "Uh, Link? What do we do?"

"We keep going south, to Gerudo Town. We'll be safe there. Just don’t let go of me and we'll be fine," he reassured you. The dust cloud got closer.

"Link, this seems like a bad idea…"

"We don’t have another choice. C'mon, let's keep moving," he urged you and pulled you towards the city walls. You could see the guards in the distance.

"Link, no! We should stop!" Before you could protest anymore, the sand cloud covered everything. You couldn’t see more than a few inches in front of you. In fact, you could barely see Link. Without his hand in yours, you weren’t sure if you'd even know he was there. You also didn’t expect the storm to be so loud. You couldn’t hear a thing over the wind whipping through.

A strong gust came through, knocking you to the ground. Your boyfriend had much better balance and didn’t go down with you, but the fall ripped your hand from his grasp. You got back to your feet quickly and frantically looked around, but you couldn’t see a thing. "Link!" you cried out. You started to panic. You were completely alone. You could barely hear your own voice over the sandstorm. "Link, help!" There was no reply.

You suddenly felt a pressure on your arm. Another hand had you by the arm, but it wasn’t Link. The stranger dragged you through the sand until you could suddenly see again. You looked up to see a tall Gerudo vai. She looked to be one of the guards surrounding the city that you were now less than ten feet from. "Are you alright? My partner and I saw you get swallowed by that sand cloud!"

"I'm okay, but my boyfriend is still in there!" you shouted. The vai tried to calm you down, but you were frantic.

"It's okay. My partner is looking for him as well. She'll find him in no time. Come with me into the city. We can get you some water and a place to rest."

"I'm not leaving him behind," you replied.

"Young Hylian, voe are not allowed into the city. My partner will find him and make sure he is taken care of, I promise. We'll let you know the minute we find him. Now please, it's getting late. Let us help you," she said as she wrapped an arm around your shoulders and forcefully guided you to the city entrance. You helplessly looked back at the sandstorm. This vai wasn’t giving you a choice.

You just hoped Link had made it out okay…


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter brings you a little comfort in these unknown times for our world <3
> 
> Hope you're staying safe and healthy!

You tossed and turned for most of the night. You were horribly worried that Link was still out there, lost to the sandstorm. The guards had been warned of your desire to run back into the storm, and had all agreed not to allow you back into the storm for fear of losing you again. You couldn’t even close your eyes. Your stomach continued to flip over and over again.

After a sleepless night at the inn, the early morning light arrived. Around five a.m., you gave up all attempts at sleep and left the inn. You adjusted your Gerudo outfit and stepped out into the sunlight, decided to leave the mouth and nose covering in your pocket for the day.

The city was unique at first glance. The flowing waterfalls around you kept the city cool from the dry desert. Tons of merchants were offering up their goods and, true to Link's word, they were all women, or vai. You walked towards the guards at the front of the city, hoping for some answers about your missing boyfriend. They greeted you upon your arrival with a traditional 'sav'aaq' and a wave. You managed a smile. "Hello. I'm the Hylian woman that was pulled from the sandstorm last night. I believe one of your fellow guards went in looking for my partner, Link. Do you know if he's okay?" The vai exchanged a look of confusion before shaking their heads.

"No, I am sorry, young vai. You may want to speak with the guards that were on duty last night. They should be in the training camp beside the palace. They might know," one vai said. You smiled sadly and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you."

"Sav'orq," they said before you stepped back into the city. You started walking toward the palace when someone caught your arm. It was another Hylian woman, blonde and wearing a garb similar to yours. She tugged you to one of the alleys behind the marketplace.

"Um, can I help you?" The woman didn’t say a word, but something about her made you trust her. Once you were alone, the woman turned to look at you. You noticed their blue eyes, so very blue, and so… very… "Link?"

"Shhh!" he threw a finger up at your lips. Your eyes widened.

"It is you! What are you doing? How did you get out of the sandstorm? And… what are you wearing?" you asked as you took a step back. He was wearing an outfit identical to yours, save for a few different colors. You had to admit, your boyfriend could pull off a crop top pretty well. "You look cute."

"Gee, thanks," he replied quietly. "I've been looking for you all morning. I hunted through the sandstorm for you, but a Gerudo soldier found me and pulled me out. She said that you had been found and safely taken care of inside the city, but that I could not enter because I was a voe. I'm glad you're okay," he said. Even though his mouth was covered, you could see the smile in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay too. I've been so worried," you said and started to wrap him in a hug. He quickly shrugged you off.

"Hey, I'm not your boyfriend here, remember? I'm your friend, your _female _friend. I've never been here before and I have no idea how the Gerudo feel about same-sex relationships, but I don’t want to find out," he explained and took a step back from you. You tried to hide the disappointment in your eyes, but it was hard. Link had fair points but you had a hard time not wrapping your arms around his bare midriff. "Hey, I'll make it up to you once we get out of here, okay?" he said as he tipped your chin up. "Now c'mon. We've gotta go figure out what's up with the giant beast outside the city."

* * *

After asking around, most people sent you to the chief for answers. You hesitantly approached the golden palace. The guards eyed you suspiciously as you climbed the steps, but didn’t make any moves to stop you. You just prayed that Link wouldn’t be caught- it could land you both in hot water.

Chief Riju, the Gerudo leader, was absolutely gorgeous. Despite looking young, you could see she had wisdom beyond her years in her eyes. Her garb was made mostly of gold. You could already tell she was a firm but kind ruler.

As you approached, Riju sat forward with interest. "Yet another traveler…" she trailed off as she eyed you before looking Link over. "How did you get in here?" Her eyes landed on the Sheikah Slate at Link's hip. "It seems you have something rather interesting there…" The two of you approached the chief until you were at the base of the steps. At your arrival, Riju's guard called out to you.

"You stand before Lady Riju, chief of the Gerudo! Declare your business, but come no closer!" Her booming voice made Link take a step back. Riju's guard was more than twice her size, which wasn’t saying much. Riju couldn’t be any taller than you or Link.

"Hold on Buliara. This one appears to be more than a common traveller," the chief said. Her gaze was fixed solely on Link, which was fine with you. Her guards seemed intense, and the less involved you were, the better. "You there- what is your name?"

"Link," he replied quietly. His voice didn’t quite match his feminine garb. You fought the urge to roll your eyes. He didn’t even try to use an alias.

"Link… and what is it you’ve come all this way here to tell me, Link?"

"I can calm Naboris," he said. Riju looked mildly interested, but her guard Buliara wasn’t buying into any of it.

"You think you have what it takes to subdue something so powerful as a Divine Beast? The only ones who could ever control them were Champions like Lady Urbosa. And all of the Champions died in the Calamity a hundred years ago," Buliara carried on. Riju looked checked out, like her mind was elsewhere. You had a feeling she knew Link wasn’t a vai.

"Hmm… Buliara, a memory just jumped into my head- something my mother spoke of. When the Calamity happened, the princess of Hyrule placed the fallen swordsman into a deep sleep. That swordsman, much like our new friend here, was named Link… though it always seemed more legend than fact." She eyed Link over again and nodded to the Sheikah Slate on his hip. "What of the device on this one's hip? It appears to be a precious relic of the Sheikah. I can't imagine they would give something so valuable to a simple drifter- can you?"

"I don’t remember ever hearing of a Hylian vai among the Champions," Buliara drifted off as she eyed Link suspiciously. You swallowed the lump in your throat and looked at Link. If you hadn’t known him as well as you did, you wouldn’t have noticed the way his foot was placed, ready to defend himself, or the way his fingers twitched in anxiousness. "Wait a minute… you’re a voe!" she yelled. You could have dropped dead on the floor. Link took a step back in fear. You calmed down when you heard Riju giggle and dismiss her guard with a wave of her hand.

"A voe within our walls is a great crime. But a voe who is a Champion… well, we'd never mistreat a friend of Lady Urbosa. And if you're here to help us with Naboris, then we are allies." You saw Link physically relax. You let out a breath of air. At least you weren’t going to be arrest or forcibly removed from the city today… "You saw it on your way to our town. Divine Beast Vah Naboris, cloaked in a massive sandstorm, hurling lightning at any who dare approach. We have to do something to stop it, but we have yet to find any way to appease the Divine Beast on our own. If you truly are a Champion, perhaps you will be able to enter Naboris and calm its anger."

Buliara was clearly unhappy about all of this. She voiced her opposition quite boldly. "Lady Riju! I don’t see how you can trust a complete stranger with something as important as this task. Perhaps if this person were first to prove his worth by recovering your stolen Thunder Helm…"

"Ah yes, an interesting suggestion," the chief replied. Buliara looked pleased with herself. "You see, there is only one thing in all of Hyrule that can withstand the lightning from Naboris. The Thunder Helm, a family heirloom and relic of the Gerudo. But as Buliara says, it was stolen from us."

"You needn’t worry, Lady Riju. If he truly is a Champion, this should be an easy task for him." You definitely did _not _like Buliara's condescending tone. If you weren’t in a palace, you were convinced you might have hit her. "Our soldiers can tell you all you need to know about the thieves who stole Lady Riju's heirloom. Head through this arch. It will lead you to the barracks. Then, seek out Captain Teake, and ask for a full report."

"Without my heirloom, you'll never be able to approach Naboris. Heh, you know, I take heart in having such a rare visitor as yourself. Lady Urbosa must be looking out for us." Link nodded in reply and Riju sat back against her throne. Link turned and walked to the arch without another word.

"Well she's a piece of work," you said once you were out of earshot.

"No kidding. Riju definitely has her hands full with Buliara," Link replied. You approached the soldiers together. After speaking with them, you discovered that the helm was stolen a few days back. One of the soldiers went looking for it before she disappeared two days ago- Barta was her name. Some of the soldiers didn’t even know she'd gone missing. The soldier claimed that Barta went to the thieves' hideout. Once he heard that, the gears in Link's head started spinning. He thanked the vai for their information and motioned for you to follow him away from the training grounds.

"I know where the helm is."

"What? Already?"

"Remember that thing that attacked us in Gerudo canyon? The one you killed?"

"Sure, it looked like a ninja."

"That’s because it was a ninja. It was a member of the Yiga Clan, the sworn enemies of the Sheikah tribe. They work alongside Ganon and his way of thinking. They have a hideout up in the mountains. I'm sure that's where it went."

"How do we get there?"

"I'll need to go tonight, at nightfall. It'll be easier to sneak in. I believe their hideout is somewhere near Karusa Valley. I'll search there."

"What do you mean 'I'? I'm coming too," you snapped back. Link didn’t look amused.

"To a secret ninja hideout where you could be caught, tortured, and killed, all right in front of me? I think not," he said. You stopped walking and stomped your foot down.

"Listen to me Link. I may be just a gardener from a small fishing village, but that doesn’t mean I can't take of myself. I even took out that Yiga guy last time!" you declared. Link reached for the slowly healing wound on his shoulder. He thought for a moment and sighed.

"You know I'm just scared…" he trailed off. Your expression changed.

"Scared?"

"For the last nine months, you’ve been a crucial piece of my life in a way no one else has. If I lost you, and it was my fault… I don’t think I could live with myself. I just don’t want you getting hurt. I can't fix death," he admitted. "I love you, and my heart would be crushed if I didn’t get to tell you that every morning from here on out."

"Link, sweetheart, I'm not going anywhere. I'll be okay. I want to come with you. I want to go on these adventures together. I also want to keep an eye on you. What happens if you get caught? No one will know where you went and no one will come to rescue you," you said as you took his hand, not caring who saw what.

"Okay, fine. But you have to promise me you'll be extremely careful."

"Only if you promise me the same thing," you replied and smiled. "Now c'mon," you said as you tugged him along.

"Where are we going?" Link asked as you pulled him towards the main bazaar.

"To the inn. It's the only place I can take that clothing off of you and make out with you, and we've gotta kill time somehow!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday (I think who knows anymore)!
> 
> To keep busy, I've recently bought Mario Kart 8 for my switch. Why did NO ONE tell me Link was on here!? Precious boy is so happy to race, I love it!
> 
> (A thank you to Lily Bella, who caught my hair pin error!)

As nightfall came, you and Link reluctantly left the inn. You’d been walking a short while when Link ducked behind a rock. You raised an eyebrow at him as he started digging through his bag. “What are you doing?”

“In Gerudo Town, I have to be vai Link. We’re not in Gerudo Town anymore, so I’m going to be voe Link, if that’s okay with you.” Link stripped himself of his clothing until he was down to his underwear. You licked your lips and watched with hooded eyes. “Can I help you?”

“Am I not allowed to admire the most attractive creature alive?”

“No, because you never let me admire you,” he replied and tugged a pair of tight purple leggings on. He pulled another set of clothing from his bag and tossed it to you. “So start stripping.”

“These are for me?”

“Yeah,” he said as he tugged on a long sleeve purple shirt with an eye symbol on the front. “It’s a set of armor built by the Sheikah tribe. It's going to help with stealth. With it on, our footsteps are practically unheard."

"Fancy," you replied and took off your veil. You ducked down behind the rock beside Link. You shamelessly tugged your top off and went to put the tight purple top on, but Link stopped you. He pinned you to the ground behind the rock and hovered over you on all fours. He dipped his head down and started to leave butterfly kisses along your neck. You hummed and tried not to get too lost in Link's affections. You snapped back to reality when his lips trailed their way down your neck and Link sunk his teeth into your collarbone. You yelped in reply. His tongue slipped out and he gently licked the spot he just bit. "Link, aren’t we pressed for time? And didn’t we just spend all afternoon doing this?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn’t realize you had a time limit," he muttered against your skin. You rolled your eyes and lightly pushed him back. "Fine," he groaned and sat back. He watched you change clothes intensely, but focused on putting his golden hair up into a bun. Once you were dressed, Link tossed you a scarf and wrapped one around his neck. "For the cold," he explained. He pulled a piece of the armor over his nose and mouth to cover his breathing. You mimicked his motions. Link crouched behind you as you adjusted your scarf. He gently pulled your hair up into a bun and stuck two pins through it in order to keep it in place.

Once you were both dressed appropriately, you took off for the Yiga Clan hideout. Link kept his hand in yours as you walked together. He seemed lost in thought over something. You gently nudged his shoulder. He snapped his attention to you and smiled. "What's on your mind?" you asked.

"Nothing, my princess. I was just dreaming of what life could be like after all of this is over."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Are you happy? I mean, with us?" he asked in a genuine tone. You raised an eyebrow at this.

"Of course I am. Are _you_ happy?" Link pulled your hand to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Very much," he said with a smile. You squeezed his hand and focused your gaze onward.

For the next hour, you continued to walk by an increasing number of small statues. At first, they were small frog statues. They were out of place in the desert canyon, but still sort of cute. But as you ventured further into the canyon, some statues were covered with a strange symbol. You noticed it was the upside-down version of the one you currently wore on your chest. You pointed it out to Link. "So if this is the Sheikah," you said and gestured to his chest before pointing at a rock, "then is that the Yiga Clan?"

"Yes. It means we're getting close," he confirmed. Soon enough, you stumbled upon an open doorway that led you into a round room. There were numerous banners hanging in honor of the Yiga Clan, but no other doorways. There had to be a secret somewhere. "Search the area. Let me know if you find anything."

You started to search in under the rocks in the room, hoping for a secret entrance or a lever that could lead you in the right direction. You sighed and leaned against one of the banners only to fall flat on your ass with an 'oof'. Link jogged over and mysteriously looked at you on the ground. He helped you up before turning his attention to the banner. "It's hiding something…" he trailed off. He tried to push it to the side, but it was supported by floor to ceiling bamboo sticks. The only way to get through was to destroy it.

Link pulled out his bow and arrow and encouraged you to step back. With one shot, he sent the banner up in flames. He turned to you as the material burned. "I think all of these banners are hiding something. Burn them until we find what we're looking for," he instructed and handed you some fire arrows. You silently obeyed his order and aimed your bow at the banner next to you. You watched it burn up in flames in order to reveal a few wooden crates. You sighed and moved on.

Link was searching through some goods when you took your last shot. As the banner burned up, a cool wind touched your face. You knew you were on to something. The banner turned to ash to reveal a stone hallway that lead to a set of stairs. You turned to yell out to Link, but suddenly everything went downhill.

A hand reached around you and covered your mouth. The other arm grabbed you by your stomach and hoisted you off the ground silently. The person's hand covered your mouth and nose, making it impossible to scream or breathe. You started to get dizzy and before you knew it, you were out cold.

* * *

When you came to, you felt dirty and gross. You blinked open your eyes hesitantly to see sunlight and dirt floors. You were back outside, staring at what looked like the entrance to the Yiga Clan hideout. You were gagged with a cloth and your hands were bound behind your back. When you tried to get up from lying on the ground, you noticed that your feet were bound together as well. "Well well well. You are awake, Sheikah scum."

You turned your head to see a Yiga Clan member looking down at you. His face was covered with a white mask, like the Yiga soldier you saw in the canyon a few days ago. He was overweight and wearing a red jumpsuit with a large white collar. He looked important to the Yiga Clan. "Oh, how rude! I haven’t introduced myself. I'm the one, the only, the strong, the burly, Master Kohga, leader of the Yiga Clan. My scouts found you snooping near the entrance of our hideout. I can only imagine what damage a member of the Sheikah tribe could do. How dare you enter our grounds," he snapped at you.

You realized he thought you were Sheikah due to the armor you had on. You started to violently shake your head, as if to clear up confusion, but the gag kept you from voicing any thoughts you had. Master Kohga approached you and grabbed your face roughly. You scowled at him as he examined your features. "However, I have decided to spare that pretty face of yours for a few reasons. After all of this is over, I intent to keep you by my side, to rule over the Yiga Clan. We need a female leader, and it gets so lonely here in the desert…" he trailed off. You tried to kick him, but missed.

"Secondly, my scouts say there is another Sheikah tribe member running loose in our hideout. I assume he's here for the treasure we stole from the Gerudo people, but in case he's not, you'll do just fine as bait," Master Kohga concluded as he harshly let go of your face. "When he arrives to rescue you, I will face him in combat and destroy yet another member of your pitiful tribe. Neither of you can match our ranks," he said as he turned his back to you.

"Oh, and if at any point I return and I find you’ve made any attempt to escape, I'll send you right over here." He bent down and grabbed you by your collar, dragging you over to a gigantic hole in the ground. He bent you over the hole just enough so you could see there was no end in sight. It looked completely bottomless. Master Kohga dragged you back over to your previous spot and dropped you on the ground. "I hope I've made my intentions clear. It would be in your best interest not to move."

This time when you attempted to kick him, you were successful, and he almost lost his balance. "Insolent bitch!" Without warning, he reached down and slapped you across the face hard. Your head snapped to the right on impact. You could already feel the pain throbbing in your left cheek and you were certain it was going to bruise. "You will learn to be obedient, or you will find yourself falling for the rest of your life!" he shouted at you and pointed to the hole in the ground. You looked away from his masked face. He disappeared into thin air shortly after.

The pain in your face grew. You'd never been hit that hard and boy did it hurt. You bit your lip and fought back tears. You refused to show your captors any sign of weakness. You had to be strong, for Link. You knew he would come to rescue you, you just hoped it wouldn’t cost him his life.

Silently, you lied back down on the ground facing away from the hideout. You closed your eyes, awaiting your knight in Sheikah armor.

* * *

Twenty minutes went by. Then another twenty. Then an hour. You'd been lying in the dirt for over an hour, judging by the movement of the shadows from the sun.

Two Yiga soldiers had stopped by to check on you, but you hadn’t moved an inch. You could feel your left cheek getting puffier and your eye was now throbbing. You could still feel the impact of his hand on your face. As another few minutes rolled by, your anxiety grew. What if the soldiers inside had caught Link? What if they were torturing him too? You knew how much the slap hurt, you couldn’t imagine the pain they could bring upon Link. Your stomach dropped thinking about it.

_No, I have to keep my head up. I can't lose faith._

You heard the metal door to the hideout swing open. You awaited another Yiga soldier to come around and look at you, but instead you heard footsteps. That was strange, as these footsteps were a lot heavier than the Yiga's. They were moving fast too, much faster than any Yiga Clan member had approached you.

You felt hands on your waist and flinched. You were afraid it was Master Kohga, back to snap you under his will power. You closed your eyes as the hands rolled you over onto your back. "(Y/N)." That voice definitely did not belong to a Yiga Clan member. You opened your eyes and almost burst into tears.

Link was kneeling beside you, his eyes full of fear and worry. He gently lifted your head and noticed the dark discoloring on your face. The look he gave you almost broke you. So much emotion was conveyed in that look; he looked so incredibly hurt. He carefully pulled the gag down from your mouth and pushed your hair back from your face. "Link," you croaked out. You suddenly remembered your purpose: to lure Link in. Your eyes widened and you sat up in panic. "Link we have to go."

"No, it's okay, they're all distracted inside-"

"No, you need to get away from me now," you sharply said. He looked surprised, perhaps even a tad bit hurt. "Link, they're going to hurt you-"

"Hey!" You turned to see Master Kohga staring Link down. "Who are you? And what are you doing near her?" Link pulled his scarf over his nose and mouth and stood to face him. Master Kohga noticed the Sheikah symbol on Link's chest. "You are the other Sheikah tribe member! You even brought your slate with you! I knew you'd come for her!"

"Leave her out of this. She has nothing to do with this. This fight is between you and I," Link yelled to him.

"Anyone who walks into the Yiga Clan hideout wearing the symbol of the Sheikah is involved in a fight with me! For I am the leader of the Yiga Clan, Master Kohga! Now prepare to be thrown in the hole!" With that, Link drew his sword and lunged at the Yiga leader.

You watched with bated breath as the two dueled. Link would get a few hits in before Master Kohga would throw a large metal ball at Link. Sometimes he would barely dodge it, other times he wasn’t so lucky. When Master Kohga got frustrated, he started levitating over the pit and throwing objects at Link. Link didn’t let this stop him and used his bow to throw the Yiga leader off. Again, Master Kohga was losing his temper. "I will not stand to be beaten by the likes of you!" he called out to Link. He summoned a large metal ball covered in spikes between himself and Link. "This is the end!"

Link stole a glance at you. You kicked your feet forward and looked at the ball. Link seemed to receive your message and stepped forward. He gently nudged the ball forward and it started rolling. "Only the leader of the Yiga Clan can use this secret technique. It is ultimate…Ah!" Master Kohga shrieked as the ball rolled him into the bottomless pit. "Coward! The Yiga Clan will track you to the ends of Hyrule!" he yelled out. His voice faded as he fell. Link stared at the hole in the ground before you cleared your throat. His attention returned to you and he ran over to untie you.

Carefully, he unwound the rope that banded your legs together. Once he pulled the rope free, he crouched behind you and untied your wrists. You moved your arms and fingers experimentally. It felt good to be free again. "They hurt you, didn’t they?" Link asked you quietly. He came to sit beside you. His eyes landed on your bruised face.

"It was just a hard hit. I'll be okay," you reassured him. He helped you to your feet and immediately wrapped you in a protective hug, one that you gladly returned.

"I'm so sorry (Y/N). I let my guard down at the worst of times. This is all my fault. I should have been more careful," he said to you as he squeezed your body closer. "My poor flower. I can't believe they hit you."

"I might have deserved it," you sheepishly admitted. Link leaned back to look at your face, but refused to let go of your waist.

"You never deserve to be hit."

"I kicked Master Kohga in the shin," you chuckled. Link raised an eyebrow at this before smiling.

"My quiet girl from little Deya Village is tougher than she looks," he said as he looked you over proudly. You bashfully looked away. "They didn’t do anything else to you, right? You sure you're okay?" he asked and visually examined you. You shook your head.

"No, I'm okay," you confirmed. You finally saw Link relax. He pulled down the covering over his mouth and placed his lips delicately on yours. You gladly returned his affections. Once he let go of you and stepped back, you realized there was no blood in your legs from being tied on the ground for over an hour. You fell forward without Link's support. He caught you gracefully in his arms as you shyly looked up at him. "Sorry. I guess I'm not okay," you joked. Link shook his head at you before sweeping you up into his arms. "Whoa, Link! This is totally unnecessary!"

"I disagree."

"On what grounds?"

"Well, I just rescued you, a damsel, from distress. So I believe not only does the fair lady owe her knight a kiss, but he also should carry her back to safety," he teased. You leaned over and pecked Link's cheek softly before wrapping your arms around his neck. You leaned your head onto his chest to hear the steady beating of his heart. You closed your eyes and sighed.

"Thank you for the rescue. I love you."

"I'd rescue you from the ends of Hyrule if I got to hear you say those words every time."


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted a little early cause I'm ahead of schedule :)

The walk back to Gerudo Town was long and hot. It was much easier to make the journey from the city to the hideout in the cool of the night. You now found the hot sun to be unforgiving.

You made Link put you back on your feet after a short while. It was much too hot to make him carry you back, even though he would have in a heartbeat. You turned to your other half in the blazing heat. "How're you holding up?" He looked at you and chuckled.

"(Y/N), I have spent more time in the heat and freezing cold than I have in normal weather. This is nothing to me. I'm more worried about you," he said as he took your hand.

"Oh, I'm hanging in there," you managed. You'd both changed back into your Gerudo gear with the exception of Link and his veil. From a distance, you looked like two Hylian vais, exploring the desert.

"Hey, you're okay, right? I mean, I know you said the Yiga Clan didn’t do anything else to you, but they didn’t, like, touch you or anything, right?"

"Yes, Link, I promise I'm okay," you replied with a small smile. Link had been doting on you since the moment he'd carried out of the hideout. You were his precious cargo and he definitely wasn’t going to let you out of his sight. "Nothing happened other than this," you said and pointed to the dark mark on your face. Link still frowned at the sight of it. You knew it was going to bother him until it healed. He hated being reminded that he couldn’t protect you. "Hey." You stopped walking and grabbed his attention. "I'm okay because of you. You saved me from Deya. You took care of me after the guardian attack in Hateno. You warmed me up from the freezing cold in Tabantha. You rescued me from the Yiga Clan. If you helped me escape all of that and a small bruise and some scars are all I got in the end, then that’s more than I could ask for. You _are _my hero, Link."

"Thank you. That means a lot," he replied. As confident as Link seemed, you had a feeling he carried some self-doubt with him. You could only imagine the psychological toll that everything had taken on him. You made a mental note to sit down with him and talk about it. It probably would be helpful to get it all out.

"Of course," you replied and continued the walk back to town. Once you arrived, Link had replaced his veil and let go of your hand. You approached the palace together to see Buliara standing beside an empty throne. She turned to the two of you and gestured towards the stairs.

"If you are looking for Lady Riju, she's on the second floor. Normally people aren’t allowed into her sleeping quarters, but she has given you permission it seems…" she paused to look at both of you. "Be on your best manners. If she deems you to be a disturbance to her, it will not end well for you!" You nodded and turned to the stairs alongside Link.

"I still don’t like her," you muttered under your breath. Link chuckled and nudged your shoulder. You followed Link up the stairs to see Riju staring out across the town. You stepped back and let them have their conversation. You felt it was a place you didn’t belong, and that was okay. You were a supporting role, not a lead. You looked out across the town and watched the people go by. The town was mostly populated by Gerudo, but a few Hylians and even a Goron could be spotted. There was a female Rito looking at products on the left. You hoped that the end of Vah Naboris would mean more visitors to the town. You would consider coming back if it weren’t for the horribly hot sun.

You glanced up the stairs to see Riju trying on the heirloom you and Link had returned. You fought your laughter- the helm was too big for her. Link seemed to be in a far off place as she spoke. You figured that his mind had wandered to a long forgotten memory. It was nice to see him figuring it all out.

You watched Riju try and adjust the helm, but it wouldn’t really stay on without her holding it. You suddenly felt bad for her. She looked younger now that you were standing closer to her, and you realized she rose to power at a young age without a choice. To be crowned chief and suddenly have to deal with Vah Naboris and a missing heirloom must have been hard on her. You could only imagine how alone she was feeling. Perhaps you would get some time to sit and talk with her once everything was over.

Link and Riju separated and Riju started to walk down the stairs to you. She stopped to smile and you. You returned her smile and gave a light nod. "I hope I haven’t come off as cold to you. I can only imagine the adventures you’ve been on with Link and would love to hear about them once I returned from Naboris. Will you treat me to a story later?"

"Absolutely. It would be a pleasure," you replied genuinely. Her kind smile put you at ease. She nodded and continued to walk past you. You joined Link at the top of the stairs and looked out across the town side by side. "So, what's the plan?"

"Riju and I are headed to the desert. She believes that by using the helm she'll be able to protect us both from Naboris's lightning strikes. Then we're going to take out Naboris's feet with bomb arrows so I can get inside," he explained. You could tell he was slipping into his zone. He looked focused and ready for action.

"I saw the look you gave the heirloom. What did you remember?" you asked. Link chuckled. He moved to sit at the top of the stairs. You joined him, hiding yourselves from the city.

"Well, for some background, I've remembered that upon our first few meetings, Zelda didn’t want me around. She didn’t like my constant presence, despite it being my job. I think she thought I was trying to hover too much.

"She got away from me one day. Once I chased her down, the Yiga Clan was attacking her, out by Kara Kara Bazaar. I saved her, and after that she wasn’t as cold to me anymore, so I started talking to her more and more. Not long after that, Zelda ventured into Gerudo Town, I suspect to get away from me again. She spent the day hiding in the city while I was stuck outside.

"Zelda was heavily involved in the research of Divine Beasts. She was passionate about technology and its functions, much to her father's distaste. The King wanted her to put everything she had into unlocking her sealing power. She lost her mother about seven years ago. When she met Urbosa, she'd found a friend instantly. Urbosa was a vai she could talk to. Sure, Zelda talked to me, but I wasn’t always what she needed. I couldn’t always understand how to help.

"I finally found the two of them aboard Naboris. Zelda was fast asleep against Urbosa, who spoke to me about my duty to Zelda. She warned me to take good care of Hyrule and Zelda, as I had a large duty to fulfill. Then she spoke about my sealing abilities, and that every time Zelda looked at me all she could see was the sword upon my back."

"Sealing abilities?" you interrupted. Link turned his head to you.

"Sure. The Master Sword is the sword that seals the darkness. I am the only one who can wield it, as the goddess Hylia choses one wielder only. It's a symbol of bravery and courage. I'm not a superhero or anything, so don’t get too excited," he said with a laugh. "Zelda is also supposed to possess a sealing power, but she's had difficultly unlocking it. Every time Zelda looked at me, all she could see was the sword that chose me, a reminder of her own failures."

"Link, that’s not your fault."

"I know. It was hard though. I wanted to see her succeed but there wasn’t anything I could do to help. She finally got ahold of her powers after the Calamity brought ruin to Hyrule. She saved my life…" Link trailed off. He was clearly deep in thought. You took his hand and turned to him. He was remembering something. His gaze was far off.

"Link?"

"Zelda was the one that sent me to the Shrine of Resurrection. She used her powers to save me from the guardians. I… I died in her arms…" Your heart started to race. You could see that Link's memories were overwhelming him suddenly. You took his other hand and tried to bring him back.

"Link, it's okay. You're okay. I'm here." His eyes met yours. "You survived. Stay with me here. Zelda is okay, too. She's waiting for you in the castle," you tried to reassure him. You could only imagine the horror of suddenly remembering your own death.

"Yeah, you're right. You're right."

"Do this for her and for us. Before you know it, we'll be back in Hateno in our home. I'll make you breakfast and we'll spend the rest of the day in bed. And we can spend the rest of our days cooking for one another and riding out to see the beautiful view over Hyrule." As you spoke, Link's face changed to one of realization. He watched your mouth move and heard the words come out, but you weren’t sure that he really understood what you were saying. "Hey? Are you in there?" you asked with a laugh.

Link pulled the covering from his mouth and pressed his lips to yours passionately. He swallowed the gasp of surprise you made and pressed your head closer. Your eyes slipped closed and you drank in the affection that Link offered you. His hand moved from the back of your head to your cheek. His thumb traced across your skin softly. You hummed against Link's lips. He gently took your bottom lip between his own lips and pulled lightly. You smiled and broke the kiss. "I love you, so very much," he told you sincerely.

"I love you, too. Promise me you'll be okay out there? You know I worry for you," you said as Link replaced the cloth over his face and stood.

"I know. I promise I'll be back before you know it. I expect a challenge out of this one, so it'll be a couple of days before I come back. You'll be okay on your own, yes?"

"I will. I'm excited to see the city. I think there's a lot to take in."

"There is. Here, before I forget." Link reached into his pocket and pulled out a pouch. He placed the pouch in your hands. You could hear the clinking noise of rupees inside. "Buy whatever you'd like while I'm gone."

"Link, are you sure?"

"Of course. I haven’t gotten much time to spoil you since we left Satori Mountain, so I'm taking any opportunity I can."

"And who says I deserve to be spoiled?" you asked with a light laugh.

"I do, and that’s the only opinion that matters," Link teased back. You bit back your wide smile.

"Thank you. Now let's get you ready to kick ass."

* * *

You stood with Link just beyond the city walls. He changed into his traditional Champion's tunic and beige pants with his brown boots. You could tell he was tired of being a woman, and you didn’t really blame him. Lady Riju was awaiting him just beyond the city at the watchtower.

Link was busying harnessing himself to a sand seal when you approached. You crossed your arms across your chest, trying to bring yourself some comfort. You looked out to Vah Naboris. It was currently throwing lightning strikes and creating a massive sandstorm. You swallowed the lump in your throat and looked back at Link. "Be careful, okay?"

"For you? Always," he replied with a smirk.

"Promise me you'll come back okay?"

"As long as you promise me you won't wander too far while I'm gone."

"I promise," you said before wrapping him in a crushing hug. Link returned the warm embrace and sighed.

"I will never tire of your hugs," he whispered into your ear. The sentiment made you smile. You placed a warm kiss on his lips before stepping back from your boyfriend. His eyes landed on your darkened cheek. He frowned and stepped forward towards you to place a kiss on your bruised cheek. "Please take care of yourself while I'm gone. I love you. I'll see you soon."

"I love you too," you replied. With that, he turned and snapped the leash to the sand seal. The seal took off for the watchtower. You watched Link disappear into the horizon before deciding to find comfort in Gerudo Town's bustling nightlife.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the quarantine, I'm several chapters ahead now, so I figured hey, why not make this week a double feature?

Your stomach grumbled as you entered the town again. You realized you really hadn’t eaten much since your return from the Yiga hideout. You gazed around the town square. A booth across from you was selling cooked meats. Next to that, a booth sold fresh fruit. Mushrooms and rice were also an option.

You walked towards the booth with the cooked meat. You could instantly smell how delicious everything tasted. Your stomach growled in reply. You chuckled and approached the woman seated behind the counter. You noticed a delicious looking seared steak on the counter. "Hello. How much for the steak?"

"30 rupees," she replied. You handed her the money and took the plate of steak. "Thank you. Enjoy!" You smiled before walking away from the booth and moving to the fresh fruit booth. You chose a slice of a hydromelon to go with your meat. Once you had everything situated, you headed back to the palace. Buliara noticed you enter and slammed her sword down.

"This is not a dining hall!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," you replied, surprised by her sudden outburst. "Lady Riju requested my presence once she returns from Naboris. I was hoping to wait for her upstairs…" you trailed off. Buliara gave you a stern look.

"Be on your best behavior only. If I find a single crumb, you are out!"

"Yes ma'am," you replied before scurrying upstairs. You had a feeling she was always going to scare the hell out of you.

You walked into Riju's room. It was lavishly decorated and surrounded by small, shallow pools. They kept the room cool. Tons of hand stitched sand seal dolls surrounded the room. You sat carefully on the couch and set your food down on the table. You cautiously enjoyed your meal, making sure not to spill anything anywhere. While you didn’t really think Buliara would come up and search for crumbs, you didn’t put it out of the realm of possibility.

You finished your meal as you looked at the desert horizon. You could only hope Link and Riju were doing okay. The lightning that cracked in the distance worried you. Your anxiety spiked when you saw another flash. The rain started to come down outside. You lied down on the couch and closed your eyes, hoping the storm would be over soon.

The absence of sleep from last night was catching up to you quickly. With a full belly and the comfortable pillows under your head, you found it hard not to drift into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Pssst, wake up!" You shot up and looked around. It was now fully dark outside. You remembered that you were in Riju's room. You had fallen asleep on the couch. You noticed outside that there were still lightning strikes hitting the ground in the distance.

You turned your attention to the woman who woke you up. Riju was smiling down at you. You sheepishly smiled back. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I was with Link last night out at the Yiga hideout and we didn’t really sleep…" Riju interrupted your explanation with a laugh.

"I don’t mind at all! I can imagine you get tired from traveling all over Hyrule. Are you like Link too? A Champion chosen by Hylia? And remind me of your name again."

"I'm (Y/N). And I wasn’t really chosen," you chuckled and sat up on the couch. Riju happily sat down beside you.

"Oh? So how did you end up traveling with Link?"

"My village was destroyed by a guardian attack almost a year ago. Link rescued me from the wreckage. He took me in and took care of me. Eventually, we… fell in love," you admitted with a sigh.

"Oh, how romantic," she sighed.

"He asked me to come with him across Hyrule and I haven’t had a single regret. It's been amazing seeing the world and meeting people like you," you said and turned to her.

"It must be nice to be so free to make your own choices. It's an honor to be the chief but I felt as if my life ended so quickly. I'm the youngest chief in history at just twelve. I'm still just a vehvi," she sighed. You snapped your head to her.

"Twelve? Oh, Riju, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how hard that’s been. You appear so much older than you are," you said with a confused stare. It seemed hard to believe she was just twelve until you really looked at her. She was much shorter than the average Gerudo. Looking at her beside you, you even realized she was shorter than you were.

"Sarqso. I know the people do not believe in me as a leader. I hope that once we calm Vah Naboris, things will turn around." The moment she said that, your mind snapped to Link. You sat forward in fear. "Don’t worry, Link is okay. He was entering Naboris when I left. He'll be okay," she comforted. "You're so lucky to have a voe like him. Oh, and he's lucky to have a vai like you too," Riju quickly followed up. You smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

"Sarqso."

"I beg your pardon?" you asked.

"Sarqso. It's how we say 'thank you' in the Gerudo language."

"Wow, that’s really pretty," you replied. You turned to her and crossed your legs. "Will you teach me more?"

"Sure!" You smiled widely. One of the major goals of this trip was to learn about all of the different cultures of Hyrule. Learning some of the Gerudo language seemed like a great way to accomplish that.

Riju spent the next hour teaching you various words and letters of the Gerudo language. You found it utterly fascinating that every culture had a different set of letters and words. The Gerudo leader taught you how to write and pronounce each letter and a few common words. You truthfully enjoyed spending time with her. All of the leaders of various regions had been a little uptight and formal thus far. Riju was still a child at heart, eager to play games and have a laugh. She reminded you of Prima back home.

As the night stretched on, neither of you realized how late it was getting. You figured it was long after midnight at that point. Riju showed you each of her sand seal dolls and explained how her sand seal trainer, Padda, hand made all of them for her. She'd been collecting them since she was just five years old. She told you all about her favorite sand seal, Patricia, who had been with her since she was born. She seemed very proud of Patricia.

Finally, you noticed Riju yawn. You realized she probably wasn’t up late very often. You offered to step out and let her go to bed, but she insisted you spend the night. "It'll be like a sleepover, which I never got to have. Please?" she begged. You chuckled and nodded. Riju offered half of her large bed to you, which you were grateful for. You crawled under the covers as she joined you. "You're a kind vai, (Y/N). I'm grateful to have met you."

"You're a wonderful chief, Riju. The people will know that sooner than later," you replied.

"Sarqso. Sav'orr."

"Sav'orr," you replied and closed your eyes, looking forward to a solid night's rest.

* * *

You blinked your eyes open. The sun was just beginning to light up the room. You sat up and looked around. _Riju's room. Right. _You turned to your right to see Riju was already up and gone for the day. You could only imagine how hard she was trying to be the leader the people needed. You got up and put your shoes back on. As you pushed your hair back, you realized you could probably use a bath. All of the dirt of the desert was currently residing in your hair.

You walked down the stairs to see Riju sitting upon her throne speaking with a Gerudo vai. The vai left just as you were coming down the last step. You smiled and waved good morning to Riju, who returned your greeting. "Sav'otta. I hope you slept well."

"I did, thank y- sarqso," you said with a smile. She seemed please that you were catching onto the language quickly. "You're too kind, Lady Riju."

"Please, just Riju. And I'm glad you enjoyed your stay. Link hasn’t returned yet, but there are a lot of things to do in the city. Ashai teaches a class on voe downstairs. I know you already have Link, but it is interesting," she said with a giggle. You blushed and nodded. "Ashai also teaches a cooking class in the evening. Isha runs the local accessory shop. Everything is handmade and beautiful. Romah and Olu run the inn and spa. Their spa plan is amazingly relaxing. Plus all of the vendors in town are kind. You should explore! I'd love to show you around, but I'm sort of stuck here," she said with a shrug. Buliara didn’t look amused.

"Sarqso. I look forward to seeing you again soon," you said with a wave. You stepped out of the palace and looked towards Ashai's classroom first. You knew the class was earlier in the morning, so it seemed like a nice place to start. You made your way inside the classroom and noticed an empty seat in the back. Ashai noticed your presence and smiled.

"Sav'otta. Are you interested in sitting in on my class "Voe and You"?"

"Oh, yes please."

"Have a seat in the back. Attention, everyone! Let's get started!" You quickly took a seat. "We can show this cute vai what we've been learning in this class! Now then. In your travels, you come across and injured voe lying on the ground. What do you do?" A Gerudo vai in front of you stood up to answer.

"Oh! I immediately lift him over my shoulder and carry him to the nearest person who can treat him!"

"That’s a very proactive answer, Pasha!" Ashai replied. You couldn’t believe that Gerudo had to take an entire class for weeks on how to interact with voe. It all seemed a bit much. "Always be aware that an injured person may have non-visible injuries before you move them, though."

Another Gerudo vai stood from the front row. "Oh! I would determine what was the matter and make a medicine on the spot to treat him!"

"Great answer, Dina. Just be careful that the voe doesn’t have some sort of allergy to the ingredients in your medicine." You fought to keep a straight face. You would pay a lot of money to see a Gerudo vai interact with a man for the first time. You knew if Link were here he'd be losing it.

The vai next to you in the back row stood finally. "Oh! I would secretly bring him back to my home, where I could help him gradually recover!" You bit your lip. A voe in Gerudo Town? That would surely go well. Ashai hummed before replying.

"Risa, that’s a sweet sentiment… but also basically kidnapping."

"What if I took him to Lover's Pond to recover? Then it's somewhere romantic," Risa replied. You raised an eyebrow. You'd never heard of such a place.

"I see you are confused, little Hylian vai. Lover's Pond is located in the Faron Region on Tuft Mountain. It is a place where travelers go to meet their destined soul mates. My sister just met a Hylian voe there she intends to marry."

"It's my dream to travel there," Pasha sighed. "Maybe one day I'll get engaged there."

Marrying Link had crossed your mind briefly over the past few months. Your mind wandered back to Link's question a few days ago. He'd asked if you were happy with him. You silently wondered if Link would ever propose to you. The thought made your heart flutter. You would say yes instantly. A life of being Link's wife seemed too good to be true. You still had a hard time imagining Link giving up his adventuring ways to become a husband and a father, but it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility you supposed.

"So, what did you think?" You looked up to see the other Gerudo vai filing out of the classroom and Ashai standing in front of you. You stood from your seat and smiled.

"It was interesting. Sarqso for letting me sit in," you said. Ashai seemed pleased with your compliment.

"Sarqso. It was a pleasure. But I see it in your eyes. There is someone you care deeply for. Are you to be married yet?" You blushed vibrantly.

"Oh, no. We're just… dating. I'm not sure if he's interested in marriage."

"Well, he'd be a fool not to marry you. Is he a Hylian too?"

"Yes, he is."

"Hylians have the tradition with the rings, right?" she asked as you both started to walk out of the classroom.

"Yes. One person, typically the male, buys an engagement ring and then the couple exchanges wedding rings at a ceremony."

"That sounds lovely. Have you ever looked at rings before?" she asked as the two of you made your way into the square. You shook your head.

"No. I didn’t do much traveling until about a year ago."

"You should head down to Isha's jewelry shop. She's very kind and her shop just reopened. I bet she could show you some rings, to get an idea of what you want in the future." Your heart was racing. The thought of actually making concrete plans and choices to marry Link made you giddy.

"Sarqso, Ashai. Everyone here has been so kind. I'm excited to see everything Gerudo Town has to offer."

"You should come by my cooking class tonight. It's on the opposite side of town. It starts around six."

"I'd love to. I'll see you then Ashai," you said before turning towards the jewelry shop. She waved goodbye and walked in the opposite direction.

You entered the small shop to see a few various options of headwear and earrings. A vai waved you over. "Vasaaq! Welcome! What are you looking for today?"

"Oh! I'm a traveler from the eastern side of Hyrule. I just wanted to see what you sold here. I'm really enjoying seeing everything the town has to offer," you explained. "I was wondering if you also made rings?"

"Unfortunately not yet. The shop just reopened, but I have plans to make rings in the near future. Oh! Tell me what your dream ring would be. That way I have some ideas when I start making them." She grabbed a slip of paper and sat down behind the counter. She looked eagerly up at you, waiting for an answer. You thought for a moment before speaking.

"Well, I would want something a little simpler, but still fancy enough to look nice. My favorite flower has become the Silent Princess."

"Oh, those are so beautiful and so romantic!" Isha squealed. "Tell me more."

"I would want something that sort of resembled a Silent Princess."

"So maybe a small yellow stone in the middle surrounded by small blue stones? Like the flower?"

"That would be gorgeous," you admitted. "And the band would look like vines that supported the flower."

"Gold or silver?"

"Silver," you replied after a moment. Isha wrote it all down and smiled up at you.

"Sarqso! What a pretty vision for a ring. I'll make sure to take your ideas into account when I start my line of rings. Is there anything else you want to see today?"

"Hmmm…" you trailed off. You turned to see a set of white earrings sitting nearby. You walked over and examined them.

"Do you like them? They're opals! They're a mix of Zora culture and Gerudo culture. Opals are said to harness the power of water and keep you safe while swimming like the Zora people, but the silver inlays are made with Gerudo style in mind."

"They're beautiful," you said. "How much?"

"Well, normally they're a thousand rupees, but I'll give you a discount. How about two hundred rupees?" You dug through the bag Link handed off to you and handed her two silver rupees.

"Sarqso. That’s very kind of you."

"Of course! Here, let me help you." Isha stood and took the earrings. She carefully put one on each side and smiled at you. "They suit you!"

"Sarqso. Hopefully I can return soon to see the beautiful jewelry you make later."

"I'd love to see you again. Sav'orq!" You stepped out of the shop and looked down the road.

"Sav'aaq Hylian vai!" You turned to your right to see another vai waving at you. You made your way over. "I can tell you’ve traveled far! You must come inside and relax. Our spa plan is legendary, known by vai across Hyrule!" You rolled your shoulders as she spoke. A massage sounded wonderful.

"Sure, that sounds delightful."

"Please, come inside. Romah will help you!"

"Sarqso," you said before stepping past her and into Hotel Oasis.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are so sweet, all of them <3 I go back and read them when I need some motivation. You're all wonderful people and it makes me happy to know that you're enjoying my work :)
> 
> I think I'll be able to post twice a week due to quarantine keeping me ahead from here on out! Keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter soon!

You stepped out of the spa feeling utterly refreshed. You felt clean and relaxed for the first time since you'd left Hateno. You enjoyed seeing the world, but you were starting to miss your home, and Prima. Maybe once Link was done here you could make a stop in Hateno.

The vendor across from you was selling mushrooms. You walked over to see a delicious selection. You eventually picked out a sunshroom and a chillshroom. You went around the corner to purchase some rice and salt as well. You thanked the Gerudo vais for the food and turned around to use the cooking pot nearby. Using the little bit of knowledge that Link had passed on to you, you managed to make salted mushroom rice balls. You closed your eyes and smiled. It tasted like home.

You wrapped up the other one and finished your small meal. You didn’t want to stuff yourself before the cooking class tonight. You were excited to learn something new. You walked up the palace steps and into the throne room. Riju sat up as you entered. She slid off of the throne and walked over to you. "Buliara, I'll be right back. I'm going to join (Y/N) for a short walk to see Patricia." Buliara nodded, but didn’t say a word to you.

You walked with Riju down a set of stairs and sat on a bench near a sand seal. The sand seal was blue and black with large tusks. Another Gerudo vai was also in the area. She gave a friendly wave. Riju returned her wave and sat beside you. "I made salted mushroom rice balls for lunch. Would you like one?"

"Would I ever!" Riju eagerly replied. You handed her the cloth with the rice ball inside. She took a bite and nodded. "This is delicious, (Y/N). I've never had one of these before! I'm used to tropical fruits," she said with a laugh. "Did you explore the town?"

"I did. Your people are so kind. And the town is so unique and different in the best way," you answered.

"I'm glad you like it. I would spend more time in town, but the people are overly kind to me. I can see in their eyes that they don’t believe in me."

"Oh, Riju, that can't be true forever. You haven’t been given a chance to prove yourself yet. Once you do, I have no doubt that you'll make for a great chief."

"Sarqso. That’s kind of you," she said with a smile as she finished the mushroom ball. "What is it like to be free and make your own path?"

"Scary," you admitted. "You never know where things are going to take you. I didn’t have the guidance most children did, so finding my way was hard. I'm very lucky to have Link," you said.

"I understand. My father died trying to help end the guardians in Hyrule field. My mother passed away about a year ago," she explained. "Does it ever get easier with them being gone?"

"I'm not sure truthfully. I never knew my parents. They left me in Deya Village when I was a baby. The people that raised me were good to me, and I miss them dearly. One of them passed away about six years ago, and the other was killed in the destruction of my village."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Riju replied.

"It doesn’t get easier, but you learn to carry it with you. It builds a new strength in you that you learn to use in new ways."

"That’s comforting. Sarqso. Tell me what you did in town."

"Oh, a lot. I took one of Ashai's classes this morning, I got a spa treatment at Hotel Oasis, and I visited Starlight Memories, the jewelry shop, and helped Isha design some new ring ideas."

"Rings?" she exclaimed. "Do you think Link is going to propose to you soon?"

"I'm not sure if he ever will," you replied with a lighthearted chuckle. "He doesn’t seem like the settle down type. I don’t think he'd ever leave me or anything like that, but he doesn’t seem like the type to be a husband and a father. I couldn’t see him giving up his adventuring lifestyle to cook dinner with me for our kids."

"I wouldn’t give up hope so easily. Have you even seen him interact with kids before?"

"Well, no, I guess not…"

"So don’t worry. And if you have doubts or questions, you should just ask him. Isn’t that how a relationship is supposed to work?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sarqso, Riju. Whoops! I gotta head out. Don’t wanna be late for Ashai's cooking class," you said and stood. "It's been wonderful talking with you. Sav'orq," you said before walking back up the stairs and out into the courtyard.

You stepped into the classroom to see Ashai leaning over a book, deep in thought. There were other Gerudo vai standing around, reading similar books. You approached Ashai. She greeted you with a smile. "Vasaaq! I'm glad you came. We were just about to get started, but I'm having trouble remembering a recipe."

"Oh? What recipe?" you asked curiously.

"Creamy heart soup. I know it contains milk, voltfruit, and hydromelon, but I can't remember the name of the heart-shaped vegetable that goes in it. It's driving me crazy," she said and brushed her pink hair back. You suddenly remember the bowl of soup Link handed you several months ago.

"Radishes! Hearty radishes," you declared. "Li-, uh, my voe, made it for me a while back. It's delicious," you said. Ashai's eyes lit up.

"Yes, radishes! Sarqso, Hylian vai. Now class, listen up!" Ashai made her way to the front of the room. She demonstrated how to make a simple soup before giving everyone a chance to cook her own. You enjoyed cooking with her and the soup came out better than you expected. Ashai came around to taste everyone's soup and give feedback. Once she reached you, she smiled and dipped her spoon in. She took a sip and you waited patiently for her response.

"Mmm, yes! This is delicious. I'm glad you dropped by. Will you be joining us again soon?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just a traveler on someone else's journey," you admitted. Ashai gave you a curious look.

"You are traveling with your voe, yes?"

"I am," you said.

"Then why is it not your journey too?"

"I… I guess I've never thought about it. I have been able to see a lot of the world that I'd never seen before, but I'm really just a supporting role. He's on a grand quest to… well, let's just say this is his destiny," you explained. Ashai hummed in reply.

"Okay, let's say that you took a journey. It doesn’t have to be a physical one. It could be an emotional one, a spiritual one, anything. What would you want to be the destination?" You thought for a long moment. You'd never really considered it.

"Well, I do want to start a family in the future. But I also might want to go and find my birthparents one day. I was left on a doorstep as a child."

"Then take that journey! You should be able to accomplish anything you set your mind to. Especially since your voe sounds wonderful," she said and walked away. You watched her go curiously. Maybe after everything was over, you and Link could search for your parents. You hadn’t truly considered it until Ashai brought it up. You decided to put it in the back of your mind for the time being.

Ashai finished the class and offered everyone the recipe for creamy heart soup. She said goodbye to everyone and you walked back into the town square. You made your way to the edge of town and looked out longingly at the desert. Vah Naboris was no longer visible to you. The sun was going down and the sandstorm was growing in the distance.

You leaned on the wall and crossed your arms. You couldn’t help but worry about Link. It had been over twenty-four hours since Riju had returned without Link. What if something bad had happened to him? What if he was trapped? You couldn’t get into the Divine Beast. You swallowed the lump in your throat and started to say your prayers.

"You know, the sunset makes you look beautiful from this view." You turned on your heel and suddenly your fear melted away. You ran towards the voice and jumped into his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist. He caught you easily.

"Link. You're okay. You're safe," you praised and tucked your head into the crook of his neck. He squeezed you closely against his body. You could smell the dirt, sand, and desert sun on his skin.

"I missed you," he whispered into your ear. His strong arms were wrapped around your form tightly. Despite you both being dressed in your Gerudo gear and in a city where voe weren’t allowed, you didn’t care who saw. Your boyfriend was safe, Naboris was calmed, and everything was going to be okay.

Your feet slowly slipped from Link's waist and back down to the ground. "Are you okay? Is Naboris okay?" Link chuckled at your overly caring attitude.

"Yes, everything is okay. Naboris is okay. I'm okay, especially now that I have you," he replied. His eyes drifted to the opal earrings you bought. His hand came up to caress one. "These are new, right?"

"Yeah. I just bought them."

"They're really pretty on you. I like them."

"Thank you," you replied with a blush and a smile.

The two of you made your way back to Riju's palace. You couldn’t contain your excitement that Link was back and okay. You wanted nothing more than to cuddle him into the next century.

You walked up the steps together just as Riju was getting ready to head to bed. She smiled when she saw you, but her face morphed into a look of shock when Link approached. "Oh, you're back? I'm glad you are okay. Truly, I am," she trailed off. "Naboris is no longer a threat to our town. I'm still worried about the larger threat to Hyrule, but at least my people won't be troubled by Naboris anymore." She stopped to gestured to two locked chests in the back. "I want to offer you these as thanks for your help. I trust you'll accept them."

Link approached the chests and opened them. He revealed a gorgeous sword and a beautifully decorated shield. "These pieces of equipment are priceless treasures of the Gerudo people. They were once worn by Lady Urbosa. Since you and Lady Urbosa were friends, it's only right that you have them."

"Sarqso," you said with a smile to her. Riju smiled widely. She liked hearing you use the words she taught you. Link raised his eyebrow at you, but didn’t say anything.

"I know you have to go and you have more that awaits you, but I do hope you find your way back to Gerudo Town someday. Both of you," she said as she took your hands. You nodded to her and she offered you a warm hug. You gratefully returned it. "Sarqso for everything. You are a kind soul. Maybe someday I'll write to you," she said happily. You nodded.

"I'd like that very much. Sav'orq."

"Sav'orq," she replied. Link gave a nod to Riju before the two of you walked out of the palace.

"So you speak Gerudo now?" You laughed.

"Well, sort of. Riju taught me some of her language. I also took a cooking class and visited the inn for a massage. I went to the jewelry shop as well. Oh! And I also took a class on voe."

"Wow, sounds like you kept busy. A class on voe? What did you learn?" he teased and nudged your shoulder as the two of you walked out of the town. You were sad to leave, but you definitely planned to write to Riju soon.

"Oh, nothing much. It was really different. These poor vai here have never met or even seen a voe. It's strange to think that."

"Yeah, I can't imagine that either. Hey, listen. Do you ever want to, I don’t know, be married? I mean it doesn’t have to be any time soon, but since you brought it up I've been meaning to ask…" he trailed off bashfully. You couldn’t tell if it was the heat of the desert or the situation that was making his face bright red.

"I, I mean, am I someone you want to spend the rest of your life with?" you asked nervously. Link swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I mean, yeah, I do. Do _you _want to spend your life with me?" You'd never seen the poor Hylian look so nervous. You smiled and took his hand.

"I do," you replied. He seemed to visibly relax and squeezed your hand.

"I'm glad." A moment passed.

"So, what happens now? All four Divine Beasts are yours again… do you storm the castle now?"

"Yes, but not quite yet. There's a village near Hateno that I need to visit. I have someone who I owe a visit to. In addition, I wasn’t sure if you wanted to come with me out to the castle…"

"Of course I want to come. I'm not letting you run into danger by yourself," you sternly replied. He smiled and nodded.

"I figured you'd say something like that. We'll walk back to the stable and get the horses. Then we'll head to Hateno to drop some stuff at the house, then up to Kakariko Village. There's one more stop I wanna make before we take off for the castle. Just somewhere I want to show you, in case I don’t get another chance," he trailed off quietly. Your eyes flashed a worried look to him.

"Don’t say things like that. You'll- _we'll _come back okay." Link took a deep breath and tried to smile.

"You're right. Now let's get to Kara Kara Bazaar so I can get out of this ridiculous outfit," he complained and pulled you along.

"Really? I think it looks nice with your eyes and really accents your-"

"Oh, shut up."


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter several weeks ago because I was so excited about it. I actually skipped around a little bit and wrote this one before the last three that have been posted.

After changing clothes back in Kara Kara Bazaar, you and Link made the trek back to the stables to get your horses. The cool of twilight made the walk much easier. "So the desert. What did you think?" Link asked you. You shrugged.

"I hate the weather." Link laughed. "But I like Gerudo Town. The people there are really nice. The lady at the jewelry shop even let me help design a ring for her shop. I think I'd like to go back someday."

"Maybe when we go back, we can buy this ring you designed," Link teased and nudged your shoulder with his. Your cheeks reddened.

"Maybe. I like Lady Riju a lot too. She's so kind and I feel so bad for her. It must be hard to rule at the age of twelve."

"Yeah, I can't imagine how hard that must be. To have everyone's eyes on you, but you're not sure of your next move. There's no manual for duties like that unfortunately," he said and rubbed the back of his neck. "But I'm sure she'll be alright. Now that Vah Naboris has calmed I think travel will pick up again."

"And it's all thanks to you," you said with a smile. You linked your hand with his as his ears turned red.

"I mean, well…"

"Oh, don’t be so modest, Hero of Hyrule. You saved their town."

"Yeah, but I don’t like to think about it that way. I've still got Ganon ahead of me," he said. You were finally approaching the stable.

"Do you never just stop and take a moment to rest?" you asked curiously.

"I try not to. I'm afraid if I relax too much I won't be able to get back up," Link answered with a laugh. "Plus I really don’t have time right now. Gotta save people and everything. Hyrule needs-"

"Hyrule needs you. Yeah, I remember," you sighed. "But do you promise me that once Ganon is finished we'll take some time for ourselves? I love adventuring with you, but I also love cuddling and late night rides with you," you said. "Even if it's just a week."

"Okay, okay. I'll see what I can do," he said and squeezed your hand. You reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"So, where are you taking me next?"

"Some place special," he bluntly answered. You had a feeling you weren’t going to get more details out of him, no matter how much begging you did.

"Are we going to make it there before dawn?"

"I think so."

"What are we going to do there?"

"Why are you so nosy?" Link teased you with a smirk. You pouted at your boyfriend. "Maybe it's a surprise."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" you asked.

"A surprising surprise."

"I hate you."

"You love me," he said and stole a quick kiss. You finally arrived back at the stables. "Now c'mon. I'm sure Elisabet has missed you."

* * *

True to Link's word, Elisabet had missed you. You warmly greeted her before gearing up for the journey ahead. Link had warned you it would take most of the night to get there, and if you felt tired at any point you could camp it out and get there the next day.

But you were far too eager to sleep. Link's surprises were always amazing. The first kiss back on Hateno Tower, the invitation on his journey, the night on Satori Mountain, the shopping spree in Gerudo Town…

"Hello, (Y/N)? You still awake?" You snapped out of your dreamlike state and looked at the man beside you. You gave him a warm smile and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess my mind just wandered off elsewhere."

"Well, try not to let it wander out of the saddle. You almost looked like you were going to tip over," Link said with a laugh. You sheepishly laughed along. "Do you need a break?"

"If I didn’t know better, I would say you're trying to slow down our journey, Link," you said suspiciously. Link chuckled nervously.

"Well, yes. I mean, no. I just want to get there safely, you know? And you can't enjoy the surprise if you're all tired," he managed to say. You raised an eyebrow. In the ten months you'd known Link, you'd rarely seen him so nervous.

"I'm doing just fine. Thank you though. I'm too excited to rest."

"I'm glad. I like surprising you," he admitted quietly. "You always make this face of just pure innocence and wonder. It's a beautiful look on you. And the way you get so excited to see something new? It's one of the reasons I love you," he continued on. He looked much more at ease now.

"I like being surprised. And I love you too. You're too good for me sometimes," you said and looked on.

"I think _you're_ too good for me sometimes," Link replied. You gave him a warm smile.

"Are you going to tell me anything more about where we're going?"

"Well, we should be there in about an hour or less. So almost there. And we beat the sun," he said happily. Link pulled his Sheikah Slate out and double-checked your location and the time. He seemed pleased when he put it back on his hip.

"Are you going to tell me anything else?"

"Okay, fine. I'll answer one question truthfully. But just one," he answered, putting up one finger to emphasize his point.

"Ugh, okay, fine. Let's see." You thought for a moment and hummed to yourself. "What made you want to take me to this place?" you finally asked.

Link didn’t answer right away. He looked to be in thought. You knew he was trying to answer your question honestly without giving too much away. "It's a place that reminds me of you. It's peaceful, but still full of excitement and adventure, not to mention absolutely beautiful. It's a diamond in the rough," he explained. You felt your cheeks heat up.

"That’s sweet, Link. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied genuinely.

The rest of the ride was spent in companionable silence. You took the time to admire the stars and the way they were arranged in the sky. Each little light told part of a story. It was something you planned on learning more about in the future.

You eventually came upon a small mountain. It was just tall enough to be a mountain, but not by much. There was a small trail that went up the side up to the top. Link dismounted from Epona and you copied his actions. He grabbed the saddlebag from Epona and slung it over his shoulder. He offered his other hand to you. You took it and eyed the bag suspiciously. "Whatchya got there?"

"Nothing, Princess Prying," he teased. You could see his ears turn pink. He didn’t walk with quite the same confidence that he usually did. You knew something was different. You started up the trail together side by side. The path was narrow, which made you press against one another to walk next to each other. You could feel the tension in his hand.

"Hey, do you want me to carry that bag? I know it's on your bad shoulder," you offered. Link shook his head and reassured you with a smile.

"No, that’s okay. I got it. Thanks," he replied.

"Is everything okay? You seem… tense."

"That’s because you got a massage in Gerudo Town and I didn’t," he groaned. You laughed.

"Hey! You could’ve gotten one too! We had time after you came back from Naboris," you snapped back.

"Oh yeah, that would’ve gone down well. It's not like I'm covered in scars or missing a lot of feminine curves," he said in a snarky tone. You grinned.

"I don’t know, you’ve got great hips. I think you might’ve been okay, and you looked so cute in your little crop top."

"Ugh, enough," he groaned and rolled his eyes. You let go of his hand and instead wrapped your hand around his arm.

"You know, I could always give you a massage," you suggested. Link raised an eyebrow at you.

"Oh really?"

"Well, yeah, absolutely. I'm here to help. I mean, that’s what girlfriends do, right?" Link's curious look morphed into a smile. He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"Right. I love you and I appreciate how much you care," he said.

"I love you too." You pulled him to a stop and kissed him sweetly. His arms fit snuggly around your waist and your hands cupped his cheeks. You closed your eyes and let yourself fall into the bliss that Link brought you. Everything felt so right, so perfect with him. You felt safe and at ease.

Link broke your gentle kiss. He gave you a tug and nodded to the top of the mountain. "C'mon, we're almost there. And it's prettier at night. I don’t want you to miss the view," he said and offered you his arm once again. You took it gratefully and licked your lips. You definitely weren’t done kissing him for the night.

You finally arrived at the top. At first, you couldn’t find words to say. The mountaintop was much smaller than you expected it to be. There weren’t any trees but tons of beautiful flowers surrounding a lake. When you took a closer look, you realized the lake was in the shape of a heart. Graceful fireflies danced around the pond and in the distance you could see the moon reflecting off of the ocean. "Link, this is beautiful!" you exclaimed. You bounced over to the pond and looked at the crystal clear water. Your face was being reflected back with hundreds of stars.

"I'm glad you like it. This is Lover's Pond. There's a legend that those who travel here will find their true love." You turned to Link with a look of awe.

"Oh, Link…"

"In addition, I also brought you something," he continued as he stepped towards you. You turned your body fully to face him. Link reached into his bag and pulled out a bouquet of Silent Princesses. They glowed gently in the moonlight and they were gorgeous. "I picked them on our journey out here."

"I knew you were doing something suspicious when you walked off while I was cooking," you joked and narrowed your eyes. Link bashfully rubbed his neck.

"Yeah, well, I wanted it to be a surprise," he said without meeting your eyes. "Have you heard the legend about Silent Princesses?"

"No, but I hope you tell me," you replied and placed your hands over his on the bouquet.

"The Silent Princess is believed to bring good luck to couples who pick it and swear their eternal love to one another." Link smiled at you and took a deep breath. "So, (Y/N), I swear on these flowers that I will love you eternally, beyond time and beyond this life, for better or for worse," he said as he gave you the most genuine smile. You felt a tear slide down your cheek as your heart raced wildly.

"Link, I… I swear on these flowers that I will love you eternally in return, beyond our time here in Hyrule and through every obstacle and joy in our lives together," you replied. Link leaned over and pressed his lips to yours. The kiss literally took your breath away. This moment was utterly perfect. You were head over heels in love with your hero, and he was ridiculously in love with you. It was everything you'd ever dreamed of and more.

You felt Link let go of the flowers and leave them in your hands. You weren’t ready to put them down yet, despite breaking your kiss. Link chuckled, reached up and brushed a tear away from your cheek. "I'm sorry, it's just… everything is so perfect in this moment and I don’t want it to end. I've never been so happy. Best surprise ever," you declared and stole a quick kiss.

"Well, I'm not quite done yet," he admitted shyly. He looked down at the bouquet of flowers and carefully pulled one out. The next few moments played out like a far-off dream.

As your hands trembled around the bouquet, Link slowly got down on one knee. He took another deep breath before he could begin to speak. Your free hand covered your open mouth as more fresh tears sprung to your eyes. "(Y/N). I know it's only been ten months since I found you and rode off into the sunset with you, but it truly feels like I've known you my whole life. I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with your beautiful soul, whether it be in a small village or in a castle."

You looked down at the flower. The exact ring you described to the jeweler in Gerudo Town was tied carefully around the stem he was holding. The yellow stone in the center and the small blue ones surrounding it glimmered in the moonlight, just like the Silent Princesses you were holding. You could see how nervous Link was as he looked hopefully up at you. His eyes were glassy and his smile was wide.

"So, my princess, my (Y/N), will you marry me?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to say that I've officially finished writing this story! If you haven't noticed already, the story stats now read it has 34 chapters instead of a ?. This means that from here on out I'll be posting chapters every three days until our story with Link has finished :)

Time stopped. You couldn’t find your breath. You felt like the ground was falling out from beneath you in the best kind of way. The moon illuminated Link's hopeful smile as he awaited your answer on one knee. You tried to answer, but you were so utterly lost in the moment that you couldn’t form words.

Your smile began to grow even wider as you eagerly started nodding. Link let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. "Yes. Yes yes yes," you finally managed. He crushed you against his well-built form into the closest hug you'd ever received. Your laughed bubbled out and became instantly contagious as Link laughed along.

He released you from his grip and took a small step back. Carefully, he untied the ring from the stem of the flower and you shakily held out your hand. He slid the silver ring onto your finger slowly- a perfect fit. You admired it for a moment before throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him into a loving kiss. You could feel his smile against your lips. The kiss was so utterly full of raw emotion, just pure love. You broke the kiss and leaned your forehead against his. "I love you," you whispered against his lips. Link let out a breathy laugh.

"I love you too. Did I do okay?" he asked bashfully. You giggled and nodded gently.

"It was perfect, all of it. I'm just excited to spend the rest of my life with you," you said, giddy as ever. Link stepped back and gestured towards the edge of the mountain, the one that faced the setting moon over the ocean. He pulled a blanket from the saddlebag and threw it out across the cool grass. You graciously sat down with him and leaned your head onto his shoulder. Link wrapped a protective arm around your waist and placed his head on top of yours. "I do have one question though."

"Let's hear it." You held out your hand in front of you. The ring really did glow under the moonlight, just like the signature flower.

"This is the exact ring I dreamt up back in Gerudo Town. I know it's not a coincidence. How did you manage to pull this off?" You could feel Link smirk against the top of your head.

"The vai who runs the jewelry shop, Isha? We're actually friends, sort of. I brought her a bunch of flint to reopen her jewelry shop. Since then, she's offered me a huge discount. When I knew I wanted to propose a few months back, I knew the ring had to come from her. She makes the best jewelry in Hyrule. So I spoke with her while you were napping at the inn."

"I knew you were up to something when I woke up and you weren’t there," you interrupted. Link chuckled and continued on.

"I told her the truth- I was a voe hoping to propose to my vai. She took it really well, actually. I told her that since I appreciated the discount so much, I wanted her to make the ring. While I probably could’ve made something that you would’ve liked, I wanted the design to come directly from you, but I didn’t want to ask for it."

"You know I would’ve loved anything," you comforted.

"Thanks. I told her what you looked like and that she needed to trick you into telling her your ideal ring. Once you told her, I asked her to make it. I picked it up from her after I got back from Naboris, but before I came to see you. She told me that she made it glow by using luminous stone dust in the gemstones. I hope you like how it came out," he said sheepishly.

"I love it, Link. It's absolutely beautiful."

"Just like you," Link said. You pushed your head from his shoulder to meet his eye line. You gave your newly found fiancé a sweet closed-mouth kiss. You smirked into the kiss and pushed Link back onto the blanket. You moved until your were on all fours over him. When you broke the kiss, Link could see the wild look in your eyes. "You have something in mind. I can see it."

"Well, we're engaged. I think we need to celebrate," you said with a growing smirk. Link's smirk soon matched yours as the clothing started to fly.

* * *

"Hey, sleepyhead." A voice was pulling you from your peaceful dream. You quietly groaned and chose to ignore them. "Hey, I know you're awake and you're ignoring me. C'mon, we've got stuff to do." You blinked your eyes open experimentally and came face to face with a gorgeous Hylian. Your mind caught up and realized a shirtless Link was lying next to you under your blanket. You moved your limbs and realized you were wearing nothing but your underwear, just as Link was.

"Five more minutes…" you groaned. Link pressed a kiss to your forehead.

"That’s no way to greet your fiancé in the morning," he teased you with a breathy laugh. You smiled in your sleepy state and opened your eyes.

"Hi," you whispered. He was smiling down at you. His golden hair was glowing in the sunlight and his newly tanned skin was warm to the touch.

"Hi," he replied quietly. "Are you ready to get going? We should be able to make it to the village before noon," he said and sat up. The blanket slipped away from his bare chest and you admired him from your spot on the ground.

"But I like the view," you whined as you gazed him over. His ears and cheeks flushed pink and he rolled his eyes at you with a playful smile.

"Well I like this view too, but we need to get to Kakariko soon, especially if you wanna get back to Hateno tonight," he said and stood. Link started collecting his clothing as you did the same.

"I do want to see Prima again. I miss our little home too," you said as you tugged on your tunic.

"Well we should be able to make a stop in Kakariko and get home in time for you to see her. Then we can spend the night in Hateno," he said as he pulled on his boots.

"That actually sounds really nice. I have no idea how you keep up with this 'no sleep never home' kind of lifestyle."

"Well, sometimes you don’t have an option," he shrugged. He gathered the blanket and stuffed it back into his bag. Once you were dressed, he offered you his arm and you started the walk down the hill together.

"Are things always going to be this way? Like with you out adventuring and saving the world?"

"I don’t want to say no and let you down, but I do want to build a home with you. It's important to me that you know that wherever I go I want you there beside me," Link answered.

"A home? Like, with children?"

"Well, not anytime soon, but yeah. I think I want kids in the future," he said and sheepishly rubbed his neck.

"I think I want kids too," you replied and playfully bumped hips with him. He visibly relaxed when you smiled at him. "But in the future, just like you said. For now, I want to be selfish with you," you said and squeezed his arm. Link returned the gesture.

"I'm all yours."

* * *

True to Link's word, you were approaching the small village of Kakariko just as noon arrived. The village was slightly bigger than Hateno but still carried a lot of the same feelings. It was cozy with many elaborately built homes. They were all made of dark wood and white stone with straw rooftops. Tons of pieces of wood hung about the village. Whenever a breeze would come through, they would rattle and create a peaceful clanking sound.

Link dismounted from Epona and gestured to the large house near the back of the village. "C'mon, there's someone I want you to meet." You came down from Elisabet and followed Link to the large home. Two Sheikah warriors who watched you carefully guarded the home. They visibly relaxed when they recognized Link.

"Master Link, welcome," one of them greeted. Link nodded in reply with a small smile. You could tell the title was too much for him. You followed Link up the wooden stairs to a two-story building. A younger Sheikah woman was cleaning the wooden deck as you arrived. She was dressed in traditional Sheikah wear. Her head shot up when she noticed your arrival. She stumbled to her feet.

"M-master Link! You're back!"

"Paya," he greeted quietly. Her cheeks flushed red instantly. You could tell she had a miserable crush on Link. You folded your hands uncomfortably.

"Oh, hello!" she said and waved to you. You smiled and waved back.

"(Y/N)," you said and extended a hand. Paya took it shakily. She noticed the ring on your finger as she shook your hand.

"Your ring is very beautiful," she said and smiled.

"Oh, thank you. Link had it made for me," you said and smiled at your blushing fiancé.

"Oh! I see. Well if you're looking for grandmother, she's inside. It was nice meeting you," she said and returned to cleaning the floors. Link pushed the wooden doors open to reveal an open first floor. There were paintings and bookcases surrounding the room and sitting pillows on the ground. The room was dimly lit and decorated with a large amount of Sheikah antiques.

Despite all of the antiques, the woman in the room was the main thing that caught your eye. She was sitting on a stack of pillows directly across from the door. She was possibly the oldest person you'd ever met, but you could tell she was beautiful as a young woman. Her large straw hat hid her face from sight until she looked up. Her smile instantly warmed your heart. "I see the sword has been returned to its rightful owner, just as I expected. The sword that seals the darkness is your counterpart…" she began. "So long as that blade is at your side, you shall wield enormous power."

She stopped for a moment and closed her eyes. "I sense it. Their presence. Daruk. Urbosa. Revali. Mipha. A hundred years ago, I put my life on the line to fight alongside everyone. But I could not protect them. They died without fulfilling their destinies. I have lived all this time thinking they died in vain. But this energy I feel from their presence. It seems they have not given up," she laughed with a smile.

"I can also sense… that they were overjoyed to see you again. Now that you are united as one, it is time. We can begin our attack," she said with a nod. "You must be (Y/N). I hear you are quite the apple of Link's eye," she said with a hearty laugh. You and Link both blushed. Link rubbed the back of his neck shyly. "I am Impa. I am the elder of this Sheikah tribe and the leader of this village. I have been waiting to meet you."

"How did you know…" you trailed off.

"I know a lot of things, child. And I have no doubt that you will have a wonderful and happy marriage together." You smiled up at Link as he looked lovingly back at you.

"Impa has been guiding me through my quest across Hyrule. She's the only reason I can remember anything," Link explained.

"Have you told Koko and Cottla that you're here? They’ve been eagerly awaiting your return," Impa asked.

"Not yet. I thought we'd come by here first," Link explained and nudged your shoulder. You smiled sheepishly.

"It was nice meeting you, Impa."

"I have no doubt I will see you both again soon. Be safe, take caution. Take care of one another in the castle," she said kindly. You nodded and turned to go with Link. "Link, a word?"

You turned to your fiancé as he looked between you and Impa. You gave him a smile. "I'll be right outside. Take your time." He nodded and turned back to Impa. You stepped out the double wooden doors and into the sunlight. You walked down the steps and sat at the bottom, patiently waiting for Link. You knew it wasn’t personal. You respected that he had a quest and probably some information that you weren’t supposed to know.

You tapped your feet and looked out across the village. People milled about with their goods. It seemed like a wonderful community to be a part of. It was peaceful and tranquil. Everyone knew one another and took care of one another. As you looked out across the village, you noticed a small Sheikah girl running your way. She was bubbly and full of life. "Oh, hello!"

"Hi," you replied with a smile.

"You're not from here. Who are you?"

"I'm (Y/N). I traveled here with my friend," you replied kindly. She looked at you eagerly.

"Do you want to play a game?"

* * *

"(Y/N) is a kind soul. I'm glad you have one another," Impa began. Link nodded and shyly smiled.

"Yeah, I'm happy with her."

"There is something… different about her. She is a Hylian, yes? Where is she from?"

"Well, originally from a small village not far from here, Deya Village. It was destroyed almost a year ago. That’s how we met," he explained. Impa nodded and looked off into the distance. Link knew she had more to say. She got this look on her face sometimes, like she knew a big secret.

"What about her parents?"

"She doesn’t know. She was abandoned as an infant. She has no clue who her parents were, and she was the sole survivor of the destruction of the town, so no one else knows either."

"That is interesting. I sense something powerful about her. She will do well to aid you in this battle."

"Something powerful?"

"Yes. Not a sealing power, but there is something about her that makes her special. I would keep your eyes out for anything that would give her unique abilities, even small ones. (Y/N) may not even know they exist yet," Impa explained. Link nodded. "We need everything we've got against Ganon."

"I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... curious indeed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link's interactions with the younger kids are what made Twilight Princess for me. If you agree, this chapter is for you!

Link walked out of Impa's home and onto the deck. He noticed you sitting at the bottom, talking with a young Sheikah child. He smiled when he recognized the little girl. "And then my sister made the most amazing soup!" the girl declared to you. You smiled and looked as amazed as possible. The story wasn’t thrilling but she was cute. She gasped when she noticed something behind you. "Link!" The girl went running by you. You turned just in time to see Link catch the girl in a hug and lift her into his arms.

"Hi Cottla," he replied happily. You watched Link carry the girl over to you as you stood. The sight turned your heart to mush. You'd never seen Link interact with children. He looked comfortable with Cottla and seemed genuinely excited to see her.

"You came back," she said excitedly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Link shifted her onto his hip and smiled at you.

"Of course I did. Where's your sister?"

"Cottla!" You turned to see another Sheikah girl running over to you both. Link walked past you and towards her, still carrying Cottla. "Oh, Link! You're back!"

"Hey Koko," he said and looked down at her. "Did I miss dinner yet?"

"Nope! You're just in time for Koko's cooking!" Koko said. Link offered her a hand and she took it. He looked back over his shoulder at you and nodded his head toward one of the shops. You smiled and followed along behind the three of them. He looked like such a dad with Cottla in his arm and his free hand in Koko's. The sight made your heart flutter. You hoped that you'd get to see this view again in the future with your own children in Link's arms.

You followed them over to the cooking pot outside one of the stores of Kakariko. Koko let go of Link and made her way over to the pot. He shifted Cottla on his hip and looked at her. "Do you want me to put you down?"

"No! Up up!" she cried in return. Link laughed and waved you over.

"Come sit with us," he said with a smile. "This is Koko and Cottla. They're sisters. I usually stop by to play games with Cottla and help Koko cook sometimes," he explained. "Koko, Cottla. This is (Y/N). She's my partner," Link said as he looked at you with a smile. You walked over and sat on the log by the cooking pot.

"Hi," you said. Link sat beside you on the log. He tried to set Cottla down, but she wouldn’t let go of him. She was like a koala attached to him.

"Up up," she said when he attempted to set her down again. He chuckled and let her partially sit on him. "I'm taller up here!"

"Oh are you?" Link asked mischievously. He stood from the log and lifted Cottla onto his shoulders before she had time to react. She screeched in delight as she sat atop Link's shoulders. "How about now? Are you taller now?"

"Yes!" she shrieked gleefully. He bounced her around on his shoulders, almost hitting her head on a nearby tree. Link looked so happy, so carefree. You considered yourself lucky to have him be so open around you. You knew there were very few people that got to see Link this way. It was a treat to be one of them. He was so delightful and so loving.

"What are you making?" you asked as you looked to Koko. She was standing there staring at an empty pot.

"Koko has vowed to become a chef to carry on mother's recipes, but Koko also wants recipes of her own. What do you think Koko should make?" she asked and turned to you. You scrunched your face in thought.

"Well, I really like grilled meat. I also like rice," you tried to help. Koko's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Koko will make poultry pilaf! It's delicious! It's just Hylian rice, raw bird drumstick, goat butter, bird egg…" she trailed off and her eyes widened. She gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?" you asked with worry. You were afraid she burned herself.

"Bird egg! Koko is all out," she said with a frown. "Koko wanted to make dinner… Koko is sorry," she sighed. You took your bag off and dug through it. Near the bottom, wrapped in several leaves, you managed to find a bird egg. You pulled it out and extended your hand to her with a smile. Her eyes lit up. "Is that a bird egg?"

"Take it. Please," you said. She took the egg from your hand and jumped happily.

"Thank you so much! Now Koko can make dinner for everyone! You have to stay and enjoy dinner! Koko will not take no for an answer!"

"Okay, I think we can stay," you said.

"Yay! Time to get cookin'!" she cheered. You smiled at her excitement as she gathered ingredients and tossed them into the pot.

You turned your attention back to Link and Cottla. They were playing tag and Link was definitely losing on purpose. You smiled at your fiancé. You loved the goofy side he secretly had. _Fierce swordsman my ass._

"What do you like so much about cooking?" you asked Koko. She threw more herbs into the pot.

"Mother was a great cook. Now Koko must cook for Cottla. Father is busy all day taking care of Impa," she explained. "Koko wants to share her recipes all over the world."

"That’s nice," you said. You had a feeling her mother was gone, but you decided not to bring it up. "What's your favorite thing to make?"

"Koko loves honeyed apples! They were mother's favorite too," she said. "They melt in your mouth and are so delicious!"

"They sound fantastic. I hope that one day you open a restaurant and I'll be able to try them," you said warmly. You got the sense Koko did everything she could to be the best older sister possible for Cottla. You knew the girls were lucky to have one another.

"You and Link are partners?" Koko asked. You smiled and held your hand out.

"Yes. We're getting married. This is the ring Link gave me."

"Oooo wow! It's beautiful!"

"Thank you," you said. Koko returned to the pot and gave it a stir. She grabbed several plates from her bag and waved to Cottla.

"Koko's dinner is ready!" Koko called out to her sister. Cottla came running over closely followed by Link. He gave a boyish smile to you and sat on the log beside you. Koko handed you a plate full of rice and meat. She did the same for Link and Cottla, who sat beside Link. Koko sat near the fire pit and dug into her food.

"Koko, this is delicious! Thank you," you genuinely said. Link nodded along as he ate beside you.

"Thank you as always," he told her.

"Thank you! Koko is glad you like her food. Koko loves sharing her food!" she said and ate another bite. Cottla was digging in, her mouth too full to contribute to the conversation. The four of you sat in silence for a few moments after that. It wasn’t an awkward silence; rather, it was comforting. It was an amicable silence. You continued to enjoy your food through it. "Do you know when you're getting married?"

"You're getting married?" Cottla shrieked as she looked at Link. He bashfully nodded.

"Yep. (Y/N) and I are getting married," he said and nudged your shoulder.

"Ewww, you have a crush on each other!" Cottla said with a voice of disgust. You laughed and set your empty plate down. "Do you guys kiss each other?"

"Yep," Link said with a chuckle as he stacked his empty plate on top of yours. Cottla made another face of disgust.

"Ewww," she said and stuck her tongue out. You had to laugh but you couldn’t deny the pink that now tinted your cheeks.

"Koko thinks it's so romantic!" Koko cheered. Link's hand found its way into yours and gave it a squeeze.

"Well, we’ve got to ride back to Hateno," he said and turned to you. "Ready to get going?"

"I wish we could spend weeks here, but you're right. The sun is going down so we've gotta get going," you said and turned to the sisters. "It was lovely meeting you both. I hope we get to see you again soon."

"Goodbye (Y/N)!" Cottla said and gave you a quick hug. She ran over to Link and gave him a tight hug. "Goodbye Link!"

"Take care of each other, okay?" Link said as he let go of Cottla. "Thank you again for dinner Koko. Your mother would be proud," he said with a smile.

"When mother gets back she's going to love Koko's food!" Cottla cheered. You saw Link's smile slip just slightly.

"You bet she is. We'll see you soon," Link said as Koko waved goodbye. You made your way back to where your horses were waiting for you. You saddled up and followed Link down the trail away from Kakariko. You looked over your shoulder at the disappearing village.

"So are we not going to talk about anything that just happened?" you asked with a laugh. Link looked at you in confusion.

"Like what?"

"Like how you're totally great with kids and you’ve never told me this?" you asked as you brought Elisabet up to ride next to Epona. Link looked away bashfully. His ears were bright red.

"I guess I've never seen it that way. I like Koko and Cottla. Their situation is rough," he admitted.

"I'm guessing mom is gone?"

"Yeah. Their father is a guard in the Sheikah tribe, but before that he was part of the Yiga Clan. He left when he met his wife. The clan caught up with him and killed his wife as punishment for leaving. They manipulated him and used him unfortunately. He couldn’t even find the heart to tell his girls what happened. Koko caught on and knows what happened, but Cottla still doesn’t. They're good kids. I like spending time with them," he admitted with a shrug. You smiled.

"Hey. I think you're gonna be a great dad one day," you said. Link smiled at you.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

The ride to Hateno felt like déjà vu. It was the same route you'd taken when you first arrived in the small village. So much had changed in the last ten months.

Elisabet and Epona galloped across the land with purpose. This hadn’t been a slow ride. The sun was gone and you knew it was more dangerous to travel by night. In addition, you were overly excited to be in your home with your fiancé again. Elisabet followed Epona closely through a stream. You blushed as you recognized it. It was definitely the stream that you stripped in a few days after you met Link. You shook your head with a smile as the wind continued to whip through your hair.

Hateno was approaching on the horizon. Once you made it to the village, Link dismounted from Epona and you slid off of Elisabet. You turned to Link with a smile. "You're gonna go see her?"

"Yeah, I can't keep her waiting," you said with a laugh. "She's going to freak."

"Take your time. I'll see you at home?"

"Yep. I love you," you said and leaned over for a kiss. Link met you halfway and returned your kiss.

"I love you too. See you later," he said and took Elisabet from you. You turned and made your way down to the inn, trying not to skip in delight. You pushed the wooden doors open and turned your head to the counter. Prima was standing behind it, looking miserable. She was stuck in a conversation with town meathead, Manny. He'd been after her for years. When she noticed your entrance, her eyes lit up.

"(Y/N)! You're back!" Prima cheered. She pushed by Manny and ran over to you, trapping you in a close hug. Once she was done, she took your hands and looked as if she was going to jump up and down like a three-year-old. "Manny, I have to catch up with (Y/N). I'll see you later," she said, inadvertently kicking him out. He frowned and slugged by the two of you. Prima took your hand and dragged you into her room. She stopped when she got into her room and looked down at your hand. "Did you get a- oh my Hylia, is that what I think it is?" she gasped as she looked at the ring. You smiled and nodded eagerly.

"He asked me last week."

"(Y/N)! You're getting married! I'm so happy for you!" Prima screeched and hugged you again. You laughed and accepted her affections. "Oh and the ring is so beautiful! You have so much to tell me, I know it! Please tell me everything!"

The hours ticked by as you sat at the table with cups of tea. You told Prima all about the Rito Village and Gerudo Town, Riju and Teba, Link's proposal and the first 'I love you'. By the time you were done, the moon had been up for hours, and had no doubt Link was starting to worry.

Teacups empty, you stood from the table. "Oh (Y/N), your life is so wonderful. And Link is so wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Where are you getting married?"

"I'm not sure yet actually. Link knows Hyrule so much better than I do. I'm sure he has something in mind," you said with a laugh. "But I promise you'll be there."

"That’s sweet. Let me know when you get your dress. I want to come pick it out with you."

"Of course! I'm definitely going to need a hand," you said as Prima stood with you. She gave you another warm hug before letting you go.

"How long are you in town for?"

"Just until tomorrow, I believe. We're headed to the castle," you said with a look of worry. "Link thinks he's ready."

"Ready? He's going to defeat Calamity Ganon and free the princess?" she asked incredulously. You nodded and bit your lip. "Well be careful, both of you! Please give him my best," Prima said as she gave your hands a squeeze. You nodded and stepped out of the inn.

"Don’t worry. I'll be back before you know it," you said and walked into the village. Prima waved goodbye from the steps of the inn. You made your way back to your humble dwelling across the wooden bridge. You took in the scents of the trees, the creaking of the wooden boards, and the feel of the cool Hateno breeze against your cheek. It truly felt good to be home, even for just one night.

Home. It was perhaps the first time you'd used the word to truly describe Hateno. You'd never known what it felt like to miss home, therefore you never truly knew if you belonged in Deya Village. But now, in that moment, you knew Deya was just a side stop. You looked across the wooden bridge, now knowing the white brick home complete with your fiancé was where you belonged.

It was home.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, it's pretty steamy in he- oh no.

You pushed the wooden door open gently. The house was warm and quiet inside. You noticed Link sitting at the table, his eyes on the door. He was dressed in a loose white shirt and his blue navy underwear. When his eyes met yours, he stood and gave a sigh of relief. "There you are. I was getting worried. I couldn’t sleep," he bashfully admitted. You crossed the wooden floor and kissed him sweetly.

"I'm sorry. I just got caught up with Prima. It's been months since I've seen her and so much has happened," you explained and took his hand. You led him upstairs to the loft to get ready for bed.

"You're no better than those gossiping hags outside the general store," he joked as he sat on the edge of the bed. You gave him a pointed glare.

"That’s mean," you quietly replied and tugged off your shirt. You slipped out of your pants and boots as well. Link watched you like a hawk. You were digging through the drawers to find something to wear to bed when you were suddenly pressed against the dresser, effectively slamming the drawer shut and barely missing your fingers. "Link!" you exclaimed. You were about to scold him until you felt his hands tracing shapes on your bare hips. His lips trailed their way across your shoulders and the back of your neck, each one almost burning your skin. His grip on you tightened.

"Yes?" he whispered against your shoulder. You managed to turn yourself in his grip, now facing him. There was something in his eyes you hadn’t seen before. Link was always a gentle and caring lover. Your time in the sheets was always wonderful, but you couldn’t help but feel like a fragile doll in his hands. This look differed from the rest. His eyes were hooded and his lips were parted. His gaze sinfully roamed your body. You would almost label the look as _lustful._

"Wow, you're never this rough with me. Where did this come from?"

"Rough? You want me to treat you rough?" he asked with a curious look. He dipped his head down and pressed more kisses to your neck. The kisses quickly turned into bites, and not the usually soft ones either. You were left gasping and grasping onto his soft cotton shirt before you knew it. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," you squeaked out. You'd never seen this side of Link and you were sort of excited to see what he could do when he was unchecked. You knew he'd never hurt you, but you'd seen what he could do with that sword. You'd be lying if you said you weren’t just a little nervous.

Your thoughts were interrupted when Link picked you up and wrapped your legs around his hips. He roughly ground against your core and you let out a sinful moan. He threw- not tossed, _threw-_ you onto the bed. He didn’t give you any time to react before he ripped your shirt over your head, actually popping a seam in the process. Your head went back against the pillow and you were already dizzy from being thrown around. Your underwear went next and Link threw them off somewhere.

Link's shirt went next, flying off with your underwear somewhere. Your mind wasn’t moving nearly fast enough and Link pushed your thighs apart. He crawled between them and took your left breast in his mouth. Instead of the normal soft kisses and licks, he was running his teeth across your skin and leaving hickeys. You cried out as he left another bite mark. He made his way to your right breast and gave it the same harsh treatment. Your hands fisted in his hair as your back arched up. Link ground his hips against yours again. You could feel his growing desire against your thigh.

"Link…" you moaned as you pulled his head from your breast and back to your lips. Your lips roughly crashed against his as Link pressed his weight onto you. Your teeth scraped against one another but you didn’t care- neither of you did. Link groaned as your hands snuck their way down to the bulge in his shorts. He broke the kiss and pulled your hands back. For a moment, you were actually scared that you'd done something wrong.

Link leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed something off of the floor. Your heart was already racing, but it somehow picked up when you realized it was Link's belt. "Hands up," he instructed, a dark look in his eye. You gulped and slowly raised your arms until your hands were pressed against the headboard of the bed. Link tied your hands together and looped the belt around the bedframe, effectively trapping you. Your eyes were wide as you watched his every move. This was thrilling. It was new and dangerous- you liked it. "Good girl," he muttered into your ear.

"Link…" you whispered. Your eyes must have reflected your concern, because Link dipped down and kissed your neck just under your ear.

"Don’t worry my flower, I'm going to take the best care of you." The words made you shudder. You could feel the dampness pooling between your spread thighs. Normally Link would treat you to some foreplay, but he was following your request and was going to play rough. He slid his underwear off in one swift motion and tossed them away. Link pressed himself against your entrance and slid himself fully into you in one swift motion. You cried out loudly and pulled against the leather belt that restrained your hands. Your mouth was wide open as you gasped for air.

Link didn’t waste a moment. He braced his hands on the headboard and started moving his hips against yours. You could already feel the coil building in your lower belly. Your fiancé pounded you relentlessly, his gasps and moans matching yours. Just as you were about to reach your peak, Link pulled out of you and you almost cried. Your back arched and your hips begged gently for his return. "Get on your hands and knees." Your head shot up and you looked at Link wildly. He was dead serious.

With a little help from Link, you managed to twist yourself over so you were on your knees and elbows. Once again, Link slid into you unceremoniously. This time, you tried to let out a cry, but your throat was running dry so all that came out was a high-pitched noise. Your curled your fingers around the wooden bedframe as Link fucked you sideways. As he moved faster, the familiar feeling of your peak came back and your legs started to shake. You could barely hold your weight as Link pounded you deeper and deeper. His hands dug into your hips as his grip on you tightened.

"Link, I can't… I'm going to…" You couldn’t even finish a sentence before your release came. You dug your hands into the wood of the bed as Link continued to pound you through your peak. You felt him follow you soon after as he moaned your name. Your head was spinning as you started to come down from your high. Your knees collapsed underneath you and you lied on your stomach on the bed. Your energy was utterly depleted. Link reached up and unhooked your hands from his belt. He collapsed beside you on the bed, trying to catch his breath.

"Hey. C'mere," he muttered and opened his arms to you. "How do you feel?"

"Good," you replied sleepily. Link's warmth was bringing you into a comfortable haze.

"Let me see you hands," he asked gently. You held up your wrists slowly and let a yawn escape your lips. Link looked them over to make sure he didn’t hurt you. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," you replied with a smile and a small laugh. "I feel really good."

"I'm glad. I was worried I was maybe a little too… harsh," he said with a smile. "Now get some rest. We're headed out in the morning. I love you." You barely processed Link's words before you were sound asleep.

* * *

"Wake up!" You shrieked and rolled out of bed. You hit the wooden floor completely tangled in blankets. You tried to gather your thoughts but you were utterly confused and definitely not awake. You heard laughing above you. You rolled onto your back to see Link staring down at you. "Good morning." He was fully dressed, boots and all. "Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs. Your clothes are on the dresser whenever you decide to get up. I had to find you some new underwear, though."

"Why?" you croaked out, still not fully awake. Link chuckled and rubbed his neck. He stepped to the side and you looked at the hanging light fixture above the first floor. Your underwear was currently hanging from it.

"Apparently we might’ve gotten a little out of hand last night… don’t worry, I'll get them down once we're done at the castle." _The castle. Shit. That’s today. _You rolled over on the hardwood floor and finally sat up and rubbed your eyes.

"How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour. But we really do need to get going. I don’t want any chance of getting caught in a blood moon tonight." You lazily nodded, agreeing that it was a good idea. You stood from the floor and stretched as Link eyed your nude form.

"Oh, go downstairs and pack or something. You got your fill last night," you teased and pushed him aside to get dressed. You noticed that the clothes stacked were not yours.

"They're my clothes," he said as he crossed his arms. "They’ve been enhanced by the Great Fairy multiple times. They’ll keep you a little safer in the castle."

"The Great Fairy?"

"She's like a spirit who has the ability to make armor stronger."

"Oh. Thank you," you said with a smile. Link had set aside beige pants similar to his own and a red and greenish-blue tunic. There was also a harness across the chest to carry weapons on. You managed to get the clothing and boots on before stopping at all of the buckles on the harness. Thankfully the clothing fit well enough.

"Here, let me help." Link walked over after a moment of watching you struggle. He made sure the buckles were tight and, after several 'put your arm through here no not there's, you were geared up. Link gently braided your hair back and tied it off. "Don’t want this in your face when you're using that bow," he teased. "One more thing." Link pulled a gold circlet from one of the dresser drawers. It was gorgeous. It was made of golden leaves that led to a flawless diamond. Link placed in upon your head and made sure it wasn’t going anywhere. "This is a diamond circlet. It's going to protect you from the guardians, in case… just in case," he said with a weak smile.

"There's going to be guardians?"

"Yeah, and a lot of them. So I'm going to need you to stick close, okay? I promise nothing will happen to you," he said as he took your hand and raised it to his lips to give you a kiss. "They can't hurt you anymore."

"Okay," you wearily replied. You weren’t ready to see those destructive beasts again.

"Let's get you breakfast while I get Epona and Elisabet ready." You nodded and swallowed the lump in your throat. It seemed unreal that you were about to go into battle alongside the Hylian Champion against Calamity Ganon. If someone told you a year ago that you'd be where you are now, you would’ve laughed and called them a fool. Now it all seemed too real. "Hey. Are you ready for this?" Link interrupted your thoughts. He stepped closer and wrapped a protective arm around your waist. His hand gently tipped your chin up.

"As ready as I'll ever be," you said with a weak laugh. Link could feel your nervous energy.

"Trust me. Everything is going to be okay," he said and gave you a loving kiss. Your shoulders relaxed a bit and you nodded after he broke the kiss.

"Right."

* * *

You mounted Elisabet and pat her coat gently. She whinnied in reply, happy to see you. Link looked back at you with a smile. You gave a thumbs up and he turned and urged Epona on. You followed Link and Epona out of Hateno and into the big world, where danger was definitely waiting for you.

Your eyes landed on Link as you followed him down the trail. He had started as a kind stranger almost a year ago. Now he was your fiancé. He was everything, just like your home in Deya used to be.

Hell was going to freeze over before you let Ganon destroy everything you had once again.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your continued support throughout this adventure! I love hearing your feedback and I hope everyone is doing okay and staying healthy.

You'd heard stories of the remains of Hyrule castle. You'd read books about villains and their lairs. You'd even seen photos of the original castle, but nothing could prepare you for the horrors that now loomed over the massive stone structure.

The entire castle was covered in something Link called malice, something of Ganon's design. He warned you not to step in it, for it could hurt you if you did. The two of you sat aboard your horses looking at the castle in the near distance. "We have two options. The first is to come through the front gate."

"Seems like a poor choice," you replied as you watched another guardian wander across what remained of Castle Town.

"It may not be, considering our other alternative is to swim the moat to the back of the castle and hope a guardian doesn’t see us. I've got the armor from Mipha that will help me get across, but you won't be able to keep up," Link said as he weighed his options.

"Says who?"

"Are you a Zora? You look like a Hylian to me," he sarcastically replied.

"Link, I grew up in a fishing village, next to a lake. Besides, I'd rather drown than get run over by one of those things," you said as you nodded to the walking guardians. Link shrugged his shoulders.

"I suppose that’s fair. Let's see how bad the moat looks." The two of you made your way to the backside of the castle. There were fewer guardians, but the moat was definitely bigger up close. You dismounted from Elisabet and stepped closer to the edge of the cliff. Link followed your steps. "That’s a good distance down and an even worse distance to swim. Plus the current is going the wrong way. Normally I'd offer you a ride across, but with that current I don’t think I can." He leaned over and looked at the drop down into the water. There weren’t any rocks at the bottom to hurt yourself on, but it was still a decent dive.

You smirked and grabbed Link quickly. "Saved your life!" you said as you chuckled. Link gasped and jolted a little. He stepped back and crossed his arms. He did not look amused.

"That’s not funny."

"It was funny to me," you said as you raised your hands in defense. Link took a step towards you, and in mock fear you stepped back. What you didn’t realize was how curved the edge of the cliff was, and with one misstep, you lost your footing. Link tried to reach for you in panic, but missed your hand.

Your feet slipped out from underneath you and you yelped in surprise. You were falling backwards into the moat and there was definitely nothing that could stop you. You felt the cold water pierce your skin and you hit the moat with a splash.

Link ran over to the ledge and got down on his hands and knees. His heart was racing as he waited for you to break the surface of the water. His mind was falling into panic as his eyes searched for you. Your head finally broke the surface and you gave your fiancé a smile. Link felt a ton of weight lift from his shoulders as he let go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. "Are you okay?" he called down to you.

"Yeah, I'm okay! But I definitely can't climb back up there so I guess we're swimming across!" you yelled back. Link chuckled and shook his head. You were always positive in the worst scenarios. It made him love you more.

You treaded water while you waited for Link to join you. You saw him disappear from the cliff edge. A few moments passed and you were about to call up to him. You opened your mouth to yell, but stopped when you saw him jump from the cliff. He arched himself into a perfect swan dive and hit the water arms first. You couldn’t deny you wanted to see him do it again. His form was incredibly attractive.

Link popped up above the water and gasped down air. He smirked at you and gave you a wink. "Wow I didn’t realize you were also a professional swimmer."

"I just like showing off for you," he said as he turned to the castle. "Hopefully we can get over there before either of us gets too tired. Let me know if you need to stop," Link said. He started swimming towards the stone structure and you followed closely behind.

About the halfway point, you noticed Link was moving a little slower than you were. You slowed down your pace to keep even with him. He stopped at the halfway mark and turned to you. "Are you doing okay?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," you replied. Link was surprised you weren’t winded in the least. In fact, you looked better than he did, and he had his Zora armor. You decided not to bring this up though. "Ready to keep going?"

"Whenever you are." You continued across the moat and made it to the shore behind the castle. You pulled yourself up on the rock and turned to say something to Link, but realized he wasn’t there. You turned to the moat to see him just reaching the rocky shore. He pulled himself from the water and sat beside you. He looked at you after a moment. "How in the name of Hylia did you make it here before I did?"

"Maybe I'm just better than you at something," you teased and nudged his shoulder. He chuckled and nodded.

"Maybe you are. Now c'mon. We've got a castle to storm."

* * *

Hand in hand, you traveled the dark hallways of Hyrule Castle. It was cold, eerie, and discomforting. The air was heavy and harder to breath in. Monsters lurked behind every corner, making you uncomfortable to say the least. Link carried his sword in his right hand and your hand in his left. He walked just ahead of you, ever on the alert.

Link stopped and threw his arm in front of you quickly. You stopped and looked at him. He tapped his ear and then put a finger to his lips. You were currently outside of a large wooden door that was cracked open. You peered over Link's shoulder at the large stone room. There were several broken chairs and long smashed tables in the room. There was a fireplace at one end of the room. It looked like the dining hall.

You noticed several large moblins making camp around the room. Link had his eyes on them. You pulled your bow from your back and nodded. You were behind him all the way. Link slipped through the crack in the door and you followed closely. He managed to sneak up on one moblin and deliver a hard blow. The other moblin caught sight of Link and went after him. You fired arrows into the first moblin until he was down for the count. You helped Link finish off the second moblin without a problem.

The other moblins across the room hadn’t seen you yet. You nodded to Link and followed him once again. This time, you weren’t as lucky on the sneak attack. They heard you approaching and turned to you. You quickly fired your arrows into any weak spot you could see, carefully avoiding Link. He swung at the moblin with his sword, and together you were able to defeat both of them. He stashed his blade and made his way to you. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course," you answered with a smile. "You worry too much." You stole a quick kiss.

"I worry just the right amount," he replied and grabbed your waist to smash his lips back to yours. You hummed happily against his soft lips and smiled. "I just need you to be safe, my flower," he said as he took your hands. His thumb traced the engagement ring on your finger.

"I am, thanks to you. So was this the dining hall?" you asked as you looked around at the room. While the furniture had been mostly destroyed, the room was actually in decent shape for a massive attack and then a hundred years of neglect. The windows were all still intact on your left and the doors, while a little worse for wear, were all still present and functioning. The chandeliers were also all still present, with the exception of the one hanging by a single chain at the far end of the room. Red and gold banners hung on most of the walls. Food covered the broken tables a functioning fireplace sat behind you.

"Yeah. I have a few memories of this place, but I'm sure there are more that I can't remember," Link said as he stowed his sword for a moment.

"Tell me one of them."

"I remember after the ceremony of being inducted into the Champions, we had a huge feast in here. All of us were seated together, barely talking- we'd only just met. I knew Mipha well, but I had spent little time with the other Champions. It was the best meal I'd ever eaten," he said with a laugh.

"Of course you'd remember the food," you teased. "I'm glad your memory is coming back. I can't imagine eating a meal in this grand of a setting," you said as you continued to look around.

"Well, there's a good chance you might have to one day, so you'd better start imagining it," he replied. He nodded towards the door. "C'mon. We've gotta keep moving." He offered you his hand again and you gratefully took it. You continued to make your way down the twisting hallways. You were certain you were going to get lost here often. "So I was thinking," Link started, "where would you like to get married?"

"I'm not sure. Did you have a place in mind?"

"Well, we have some options." He paused to let go of your hand and dig through the rubble to find a passageway. You joined in after you realized his goal. "There's a village south of Hateno called Lurelin Village. It's on the shore of the Necluda Sea and is small and tropical."

"That’s a maybe," you replied and threw another stone to the side.

"There's Hateno."

"Nowhere big enough to have a ceremony. Next."

"There's the sacred grounds where I was appointed a knight," he suggested with a shrug and pushed a large boulder aside. Dirt poured down and he dodged to avoid it.

"Isn't that out in the middle of Hyrule Field? Where would we get ready?"

"Fair point," Link said truthfully.

"Sorry, I don’t mean to shut you down," you said with a laugh. He smiled in return.

"Not at all. I want it to be as perfect as I can make it," he said. With a large rock in his hand and your own hands full of debris, he leaned over and rubbed his nose against yours in an Eskimo kiss. You giggled in reply.

"That’s sweet, but it's your wedding too. You get a say too." You thought for a moment as you dug through the last layer of blockage. "What about Zora's Domain? I mean, it's special for me, but it's special for you too, right? Plus Prince Sidon will be able to attend, it's not far for Prima to ride."

"Zelda should be able to make it there too," Link said with a nod. You tossed the last heavy rock aside and crossed your arms.

"I didn’t realize Princess Zelda was coming," you said curiously. You weren’t jealous; you just didn’t know the princess at all.

"Oh, my flower, we don’t have a choice. Zelda will insist," Link said with a chuckle. "Besides, who else is going to marry us?"

"She has that kind of power?"

"(Y/N), she's the queen now. She can do anything."

"That's true…" you trailed off. You figured Zelda would want to be involved in her best friend's wedding anyway. You silently wondered if she was listening to your conversation. Link did say she had been keeping an eye on him…

"Okay, looks like we should be able to get through this hole." The two of you had managed to make a crawl space to get into the next room through. Link went first and then called to you to follow, to make sure it was safe on the other side.

The hallway lead into a large room that looked like it once had balcony doors attached to it. On the right, a four-post bed had caved in, and a fireplace sat waiting to be used. The far corner of the room was covered in drawings and notes. Minimal remains of a spiral staircase sat next to the cluttered desk. On the left stood multiple bookshelves, but most of the books were either destroyed or knocked onto the floor. Dressers, mirrors, and wardrobes lined the other spots in the room.

Link stowed his sword and walked towards the desk. He flipped through various journals and drawings and cracked a smile. You felt that you knew whose room you were in. "This is Princess Zelda's room, isn’t it?"

"It is indeed," he replied and set the journal down. He looked across the room. He could remember countless small moments spent in here. He waited beside her bed when she had nightmares, he accompanied her out on the balcony sometimes, and he even remembered her asking him about the guardian he destroyed.

Link felt your hand on his shoulder and he snapped quickly to you. "She's okay. I promise," you replied with a smile. Link nodded and returned your smile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just strange to see things this way I guess. I'm glad you're here," he reminded you and squeezed your hand. You couldn’t deny it calmed your nerves. You were certain you'd feel conflicted about the princess's role in Link's life until you met her.

"Me too," you said in return. He lifted your hand so you could see the ring that decorated it.

"Please don’t forget that I chose you," he said as he kissed your palm. You gave him a genuine smile and nodded.

"I know."

Link nodded to the broken stairs that led down from Zelda's room. You took them down and ended up on a dirt trailing leading towards the center of the castle. You continued to follow the broken path until you came upon the tallest point of the castle. A broken bridge led to the main structure. Link stopped suddenly before walking across the bridge. "He's here. I can feel it."

"What?"

"Calamity Ganon. We're out of time- it's now or never," Link said before drawing his sword, taking a deep breath, and marching on into the battle of a lifetime.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven’t finished Breath of the Wild yet, major game spoilers in this chapter!

Link was set on moving forward to destroy the monster he'd been entangled with for over a century, but you grabbed his arm and stopped him short. He turned to look at you. "Hey. You need to know that if something happens to me, you need to keep going. The Princess needs you," you told him sharply. This made Link turn around completely to look at you.

"You know I can't make that promise."

"I know, but I need you to," you said and let go of his arm.

"Only if you agree the same thing for me. If something happens to me, you need to save yourself."

"I can't make that promise either," you replied with a sad smile. Link returned it and dipped you slightly into a loving kiss. You knew it could be the last kiss you shared, and that alone terrified you. "I will not let him take you from me," you whispered against Link's lips as a tear slid down your cheek.

"Nor will I let him take _you _from me. He's taken enough from both of us," he quietly replied. He pressed another kiss to your lips as a sealing promise before stepping back and turning to the dark building. He marched forward into the inner sanctum of the castle.

The room was massive. It was clearly the most important and central room in the castle and was still mostly intact. Beautiful stained glass windows lit up the room thanks to the morning sun that was just rising. What truly caught your eye was the large amount of malice that covered the ceiling. It was beating like a heart. Suddenly, a gold light shined through the beast's skin. Link was several steps ahead of you and utterly focused on the light. _Princess Zelda. She's talking to him._

A blue beam shot out from the beating monster. It moved wildly across the room, destroying bits of stone floor. Link threw his arms up to shield himself. You pressed yourself against a column near the wall. Just as suddenly as the beams began, they stopped. You weren’t prepared for what happened next.

The heart broke open and out fell the most terrifying creature you'd ever seen. It had a gray head with a red mane. It almost looked like a spider, but was massive and carried many weapons. It had horns and piercing yellow eyes. You muffled your scream. The beast hit the floor firmly, and you abruptly felt a shaking motion underneath your feet. Link turned to look at you as the floor cracked underneath his feet. You started to run towards him, but he threw a hand up. "No, stop!" The floor crumbled underneath Link and the beast. You saw him go down with the rubble and heard him yell. The beast went down with him.

"Link!" you screamed and ran to the huge hole in the floor. You made sure not to step on any cracked tiles as you gazed down deep into the hole. It easily went several floors down. You weren’t even able to tell how deep it was. "Link!" you called out again. There was no answer. You could feel your eyes begin to sting and your throat tightened. You wound your hands into your hair. You certainly couldn’t jump. There was no way to guarantee a safe landing. You had no paraglider and a good feeling the ground was solid concrete. You got up and started to pace. Your stomach twisted into a million knots and your palms got clammy. Your breathing was broken and shallow.

"(Y/N)!" You ran over to the pit. It was Link's voice.

"Link! Are you okay?"

"Don’t come down here! Stay up there!"

"Link!" This time there wasn’t an answer. While you knew he was alive, you had no idea what condition he was in. What if he hurt himself on the fall? What if the beast hurt him?

Your thoughts were interrupted by a huge gust of wind. It was coming from outside the castle and making its way in. You stepped back from the hole and pressed yourself against the wall. A flash of light blew past you and traveled down into the hole. You could hear the beast crying out in pain. "The Divine Beasts," you muttered to no one in particular. They were aiding Link in defeating what could only be Calamity Ganon.

Once the powerful force was gone, you ran back over to the hole to listen. You couldn’t see much in the dark and you definitely couldn’t make out Link. The sound from the battle echoed its way up the cavern. You could hear Ganon screech and the sound of the Master Sword hitting its target. It seemed to drag on for hours, but you were certain it could only have been a few minutes.

Your knuckles were white as you gripped onto your bow in hand, ready to assist when you could. You considered firing arrows down, but that left you with a chance of hitting Link. It wasn’t a very good chance, as Ganon was much larger, but it was a chance you weren’t willing to take. You had to sit idly by and listen.

You heard a cry of pain. There was no mistaking it- it was Link. You leaned over the hole and called out again to him, but there was no answer. Your heart raced. You stood and tried to calm your nerves. You tried to tell yourself that Link was okay, that he just stumbled a bit. There was no way Calamity Ganon could defeat the Hero of Hyrule. _He's lost before._

"Oh shut up!" you called to your noisy brain. It didn’t make you feel any better. You paced for a while until you decided to sit near the edge and listen again. You could still hear the sword and Ganon, so Link was still alive. But your overactive imagination was having a field day. Link could easily be mortally wounded. You fidgeted with the ring on your left hand. Link would be okay. He had a wedding to attend.

You heard a loud cry from the hole. It belonged to Calamity Ganon. You peered over the edge, hoping to catch sight of what was going on. A gust of wind came shooting out at you. You fell back in surprise. You watched with a horrified expression as a large cloud of malice flew out of the castle and out into Hyrule Field. You stumbled to your feet and went running towards the monster. You looked out to see a large cloud of malice forming.

You started to run towards it, but you suddenly felt incredibly light, as if you were floating. You stopped and looked down at your hands. They were glowing a bright gold color! You started to panic as the glow got stronger and overtook your vision. You felt like you were disintegrating, one part at a time. Your head became light and you closed your eyes tightly.

You only reopened them when you had feeling back in your hands and feet. You slowly blinked your eyes open to realize you were now in Hyrule Field, standing beside Epona. It was beginning to rain. You clenched your fists experimentally and realized you'd just teleported from the castle to the field somehow. After recovering from your initial shock, you looked up to see the most massive being ever. Ganon had taken on the form of a large beast, standing a good five stories about you. He had hooves and massive horns. He looked purely evil.

Your eyes looked down to see Link standing in front of it. You wanted to call out to him, but realized he had that focused stance. He was talking with the princess again. You could see a golden bow descend from the heavens and land in Link's hands.

Link turned and ran towards Epona. He looked surprised to see you, but relieved at the same time. He mounted Epona and gestured to you. "Get on." You wasted no time and sat behind him on his stead. You also noticed he was holding a hand up to his shoulder and wincing. You recalled the arrow wound from Gerudo Canyon and realized Ganon must have torn it open.

Once you were safely onboard, Link took off towards Ganon. He aimed the bow at the massive beast, drew back the string, and let go with a cry of pain. The arrow missed wildly to the left. He turned and threw the bow into your hands. "I need you to shoot."

"What? Link, that’s crazy! You're a better aim than I am! This bow isn’t made for me either!" You could clearly see markings on it that were similar to the markings on the Master Sword. The bow was made for a wielder of sealing power.

"I can't with the wound. Zelda gave me the bow. She enchanted it. She knows I can't shoot. It will work for you too," he yelled back to you as he whipped Epona faster. She carried on through what was quickly becoming a downpour. "We're out of healing elixirs. We don’t have another choice."

"Okay," you hesitantly replied.

"Listen to me very closely. Zelda is trapped inside Ganon. She can't hold his power much longer. She is able to project markings from inside to tell you where to shoot. If you see one, shoot it."

"Okay," you said weakly. You weren’t sure about this.

"I'll steer. Just make sure not to fall off," Link instructed. You nodded, even though he couldn’t see you.

You came around the side of Calamity Ganon as a blast of malice burned the grass behind you. You tried to swallow your fear and kept your eye out for Zelda's markings. You squinted your eyes and suddenly saw three glowing gold triangles appear. You drew the bow back and fired an arrow. It felt weightless in your hands, almost as if the bow was made of light. It was unlike any bow you'd ever used. You managed to hit the first glowing emblem and the second, but missed the third. You could see the beast weakening. "That’s it. You're doing great," Link encouraged you. You didn’t reply but instead tried to swallow the lump in your throat.

"I missed," you replied over the raging downpour. Link turned to you.

"That’s okay. Get him on the next round." Link took Epona fully around Ganon again. This time, you managed to hit the third target and make Ganon stumble. You smirked in satisfaction. "Great shot. Zelda says you're weakening him." Link took you around to the other side of Ganon while avoiding the shots of malice and blue beams. Three more glowing targets appeared for you. You successfully hit all three this time, and Ganon stumbled even more. You took a deep breath and nodded. You could finish this battle.

"Zelda says it's working. You're almost there!" Link called to you. You kept your eyes fixed on Ganon, eagerly waiting for more targets from Zelda. You noticed one appear just underneath him, and you pointed it out to Link.

"There!" Link took off as quickly as he could. You fired your bow straight up into the belly of the beast. It was a direct hit, but it knocked some malice loose and it dusted you lightly. You shook it off as best as you could, but you couldn’t deny your skin burned a bit. You pushed it to the back of your mind.

"One more shot," Link said as he brought you around to the front of the monster. You noticed Zelda's next light projecting itself on top of Ganon's head, between his horns.

"How am I going to get up there?" Link didn’t reply for a moment as he continued to dodge beams of blue.

"(Y/N), listen to me. I know you can do this. I'm going to create a wind column for you. You need to take the paraglider, ride the wind up, and take the shot. I'll be here to catch you on the way down," he said. Your eyes widened as you looked at Link.

"You can't be serious!"

"I wish I wasn’t. I know you can take this shot. We need to defeat Ganon by any means necessary before he wipes out what's left of Hyrule. Take the paraglider." You shakily took the paraglider from Link's back. Your skin continued to burn from the malice, but you persistently ignored it. You put the bow on your own back and took a massively deep breath. "Everything is going to be okay. Tomorrow, we'll be safe and together, I promise," Link called to you. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," you replied. You focused your gaze on Ganon's horns and the golden emblem that was waiting for you. Using his abilities, Link created a wind tunnel that blew your hair back. You deployed his paraglider and were suddenly launched off of Epona and into the air. You were eye to eye with Ganon.

Once the wind had carried you as high as it could, you let go of the paraglider. As you drew back the bow, time suddenly seemed to stop. You'd never noticed this with any of your other bows, but you made yourself focus as you aimed for the golden emblem. You released a breath you didn’t realize you were holding. "This is for my village," you told the monster as you let the arrow go. It went sailing, piercing Ganon's core.

Everything beyond Ganon's cry was a blur. You fell to the ground, suddenly extremely exhausted and worn. True to his word, Link was there to catch you, standing beside Epona. Unfortunately, his left shoulder was still wounded, making his hold on you fumble. Your head came down against the hard dirt ground with a smack. Link kneeled beside you, calling out to you. You dizzily looked up at him. A gold flash of light covered the sky, and you looked to your left to see a figure creating a large golden bubble with their hand extended towards the beast.

Your eyes fluttered shut as you heard Ganon's final screech pierce the stormy sky.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news! This story is getting a sequel :) I've already mapped out a plot and am super excited to continue sharing their story with all of you <3

Link shook your limp body in his arms. He called your name, but your eyes wouldn’t open. His throat tightened and he pushed back the tears that threatened to fall. This was his fault. He let you slip from his arms. He should have been the one with that bow, not you. If he wasn’t being so reckless…

"Link!" Link looked up to see Zelda running his direction. She had evaporated Ganon into thin air thanks to her sealing power. At first, she looked utterly thrilled to see him again, but her face fell when she saw you in his arms. She came to kneel at your other side. She placed a hand across your heart- it was still beating. "She's alive. She's breathing." Link's eyes widened. He passed you off to Zelda, who took over holding you with a confused expression.

Link ran to Epona. He yanked the bag from her saddle and ran back to you. He pulled various ingredients from the pouch until he came upon what he was looking for. He set a small fire next to him and created a makeshift cooking pot from one of his bowls and a piece of flint. Zelda watched him curiously. Link threw a blue lizard and a monster's horn into the bowl. It was quickly brewed down into a red liquid, much to Zelda's surprise. "Tip her head back," he instructed. Zelda listened and tipped your chin up.

Link took the bowl from the fire and gently poured the liquid down your throat. He set the bowl down and took you back from the princess, who looked down at you with a worried expression. A minute went by. Then another. Then another. Link's heart was racing and he could hardly breath.

You suddenly coughed and Link thought he was going to have a heart attack. He breathed a sigh of relief and pressed your head against his chest. You blinked your eyes open to see the easing rainstorm. You took a few breaths and noticed a woman sitting beside you. _Zelda._

"I thought I lost you," Link choked out. You looked up at your fiancé and took his hand.

"Did we…?"

"Ganon is destroyed. It's over," Zelda spoke. Her voice was soft but powerful. You expected nothing else from such a strong woman.

Her words seemed to sink into your minds. You looked between Link and Zelda, who looked just as bewildered as you did. "Do you remember me?" she asked Link quietly. He nodded, unable to find words. You were safe and he rescued Zelda. So many emotions were hitting him like a speeding horse at the moment. He couldn’t process anything.

Link's tears were the first to fall. You followed shortly after, leading Zelda to break down too. Link wrapped you in a close hug as you sat upon the ground. He opened his arm to Zelda too, who joined you. The three of you held one another close as you sobbed. The war was over. Ganon was destroyed. No longer would he haunt your nightmares or murder the lives of the innocent. No longer would Zelda be alone, putting her full power out without pause. No longer would Link have to travel long nights across Hyrule. No longer would you have to lie awake, wondering if he would come home. Everything truly was going to be okay.

You didn’t know how long you sat in a huddle in the grass, but it was long enough that your tears were spent. The three of you just listened to one another quietly breath. Occasionally, one of you would hiccup from the sobbing. It would threaten to bring back more tears of exhaustion and joy. The rain had stopped, but you were still heavily soaked from your long sit on the grass. The sun was beginning to go down when Link's voice finally came through. "We need to find somewhere for the night. You need some rest," he told you pointedly. "You as well, Zelda."

"Link, you know I don’t have a moment to rest. There's so much to do now that Ganon has been vanquished. I have an entire city to rebuild," she said, showing off the first smile you'd seen from her. Her smile faded into a look of sorrow and longing. "Who survived the calamity?"

"More than you would think, and most villages that survived have rebuilt. Dr. Purah and Impa are both okay, too."

"Then I shall go see Impa," she said as she stood. Link looked at you for a moment and then turned to Zelda.

"I don’t think that’s a good idea, Zel. You really should rest." She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Besides, you don’t even know where Impa is. And are you going to walk there?"

"Maybe we can get her there," you said and stood wearily. Link stood with you, making sure you didn’t tip over from exhaustion. "We have Epona and Elisabet. I can give you a ride," you offered kindly. "If you don’t mind, Princess."

"Just Zelda, please," she said as she turned to you. This was the first time you actually got a good look at her. She was gorgeous, with long blonde hair and porcelain skin. Her white dress was stained with mud and dirt. "I would greatly appreciate a ride."

"Fantastic. In fact, I have a spare set of clothing with me. It's just a tunic and some pants, but would you like to change?"

"After a hundred years of wearing this dress, I think it's time for a change," she said with a laugh and walked over to you. Link watched the two of you wordlessly. Truth be told, he was a little worried over how your first meeting would go down. It was perhaps going a little too well. Link assumed it would be no time before you were scheming and whispering to one another and giggling behind his back. He crossed his arms and glared at you.

"I still don’t think this is a good idea."

"You can stay here then," you teased with a smile. He threw his hands in the air defensively.

"Fine, fine. We'll head to Kakariko. Let's find a place for Zelda to change clothes and then we can head east."

* * *

Once you found a dense enough forest, you grabbed the spare clothing from your bag and handed it off to the princess. She nodded her heads to the woods. "Would you come with me? I'd feel safer if someone went."

"Oh, are you sure you don’t want Link?" you asked as you looked over at your fiancé. He was pretending not to listen.

"No, I might need some help with the belt of this thing," she said with a laugh. You nodded and grabbed Link's attention.

"Hey, we'll be right back."

"Don’t go too far," he requested with a smile. You nodded and followed Zelda into the woods. You didn’t get too far until you found a large tree she could use as cover. You helped her remove the gold belt and turned your back to patiently wait for her to change clothing.

"I'm glad I finally got to meet you," she called to you.

"Oh, you as well. Link has told me a lot about you," you replied.

"And I'm very glad Link has you, too. I'm sure you know how sheltered he can be. I'm happy that he's had your shoulder to lean on for the past year or so."

"Yeah, I'm lucky to have him too," you sheepishly replied as you looked at the belt in your hands. It was intricate, definitely a symbol of royalty.

"Listen, (Y/N)," Zelda began as she stepped from behind the tree. The clothes you gave her seem to fit okay. Her old dress was hung over her arm. She took your hands warmly. "It's important to me that you know that I have no romantic interest in Link and he has none in me. We're close from our travels but I truly am very happy that you are getting married," she said with a warm smile. She looked down at your hand and her smile grew. "Is this the ring?"

"Yes," you replied shyly. Her finger brushed across the stones and nodded.

"It's a silent princess."

"It is. Link used to leave them to me when we he left for his adventures before he asked me to come with him."

"It's so beautiful. I'm so very happy for you both," she said as she squeezed your hands. "I look forward to getting to know you better. It'll be a delight to have another woman around the castle." Your face turned into one of confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. I imagine Link is tired of the knight life. I know you won't be staying the castle permanently, but I would love it if you would come to visit."

"That sounds nice," you replied truthfully. "You're a kind soul, Zelda. I look forward to our friendship."

"As do I, (Y/N). Would you mind if I rode with you? Your beautiful horse reminds me of the one I had a hundred years ago," she said as you began to walk back to where Link was waiting.

"Not at all. It would be a pleasure."

When Link saw the two of you emerge from the woods talking and laughing together, he knew he was in trouble. It was only a matter of time before the two of you started causing anarchy. Despite this, Link couldn’t help but smile.

* * *

You rode for most of the night with Zelda behind you. She hung onto your shoulders as she looked across the remains of her kingdom. Her heart felt heavy. She still blamed herself for the destruction of Hyrule and she wasn’t sure she could ever forgive herself. You turned your head to look at her. "Are you okay, Zelda?"

"Yes, thank you," she replied with a kind smile. You got the sense she subdued a lot of her true personality. She was proper and reserved, but you wondered if she was fun loving at heart. You decided to figure it out one day. "Your horse is beautiful. What is her name?"

"Elisabet, after the woman who raised me," you said. She reached down and pet Elisabet's coat. "Link found her for me."

"She is a fine stead. She reminds me of the royal horse I had long ago. I wonder if she is a descendant. She seems kind and gentle, yet fast. A good choice indeed," she agreed.

As the moon was at its highest point, you arrived in Kakariko Village. Most villagers had retired for the night, making the village peaceful and quiet. You rode in as the wind blew through the wooden chimes. It brought you a sense of familiarity and comfort. You stopped outside of the large building and Zelda slid off of your horse. You dismounted beside her. Link stopped as well and joined you both on the ground. "Are you sure you'll be okay here? We can stay," Link offered. Zelda had insisted on the two of you making your way back to Hateno so you could stay in your own home. She shook her head.

"No, you’ve done plenty to help. I'll be here in Kakariko for some time. Please come by and visit, both of you. And I'll come to see you in Hateno soon," she said and acknowledged your presence as well. Zelda turned to Link and took his hands. "It is truly a blessing to see you again. I hope you don’t stray too far for too long," she said and wrapped him in a hug. He gratefully returned it. You tried to busy yourself with something, suddenly feeling out of place until Zelda turned to you. "The ride was wonderful with you. Once I manage to get myself a horse again, I would love to ride with you."

"I'd like that too," you replied genuinely. To your surprise, she offered you a warm hug that you accepted. She turned to Link and whispered something in his ear that made his face turn red. He stole a glance to you and rubbed his neck bashfully. He couldn’t meet your eye.

"Yes, your majesty," he replied once she finished talking. She smirked at him before turning and going up the stairs to see Impa. You looked curiously at Link before turning and mounting Elisabet. Link took a breath and turned to you aboard your horse. Instead of boarding his own horse, he came over to stand by you. He stood on his toes and leaned up. You got the message and leaned down, meeting in a sweet kiss. You sat back and smiled. "I love you. I'm happy you're okay."

"You too. Now let's head back home. You owe me a ton of cuddles and kisses," you said with a smirk.

"Not to mention we've got a wedding to plan."


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been such a pleasure to write. It was first posted two weeks after I started playing Breath of the Wild, and today I finished the game on master mode. In addition, I've played through Twilight Princess and Skyward Sword while writing this. It's been a wonderful journey and I'm so glad you've all been here and showed your support.

"Oh (Y/N), you look absolutely beautiful," Prima said as she gazed over your dress. It had long lacey white sleeves that came down to a finger loop on your middle fingers. The sleeves stopped midway up your arm. The bodice was tight around your middle and had a sweetheart neckline. The bottom of the dress was long and loose with a belt made of silent princesses. Your veil came down to your back and covered your hair. It was dusted in luminous stone dust, making it glow slightly. Your shoes were white flats with silent princess petals on the toe. "Come here. Let me help you with your makeup," she insisted as you sat in front of her.

"Thank you for everything Prima. You're the best maid of honor," you said and smiled at her.

"Aw, no way. It's a good thing Leop got better at managing at the inn. With all of the foot traffic, I'm not sure he could have managed without me if he didn’t figure it all out," she said with a laugh and applied some color to your lips.

It had been two months since the destruction of Calamity Ganon. Travel across Hyrule had flourished and villages thrived. Things had started to fall into a new normal. Zelda had hired a team to come help her rebuild the castle. She asked Link to come out every once in a while to help train some of the new knights of Hyrule. He visited every now and then and you would sometimes come along to visit with Zelda.

You had quickly formed a close bond with the queen. Your suspicions were correct; while Zelda was formal and regal, she was also fun loving and had a sense of humor. You enjoyed spending time with her. "Are you nervous?"

"Of course I am. I'm marrying the man I love. What if I mess up or trip down the aisle?"

"It's a small ceremony. I wouldn’t worry. And Zora's Domain is so beautiful! I can't believe you're getting married here. It's perfect," Prima said as she sat back. "You're so beautiful, (Y/N). Link is going to love the dress. He hasn’t seen it yet, has he?"

"Nope. I kept it a surprise. He said he was going to dress up too, but since I wouldn’t show him my dress he wouldn’t show me what he was wearing. He doesn’t seem like the dressing up type."

"I guess we'll see. Are you ready?" she asked and stood. Her dress was light blue with a black belt. You were so excited your stomach could flip. You shakily stood and took a deep breath. "Good thing we went with the flat shoes. I think you'd fall over in heels."

"Hey! That’s offensive," you snapped with a smile. The last two months together had been nice. You'd missed her dearly when you traveled, so having her by your side again was a pleasure.

"C'mon, clumsy. Let's go get you married."

* * *

You stepped onto the long bridge that led into the domain. The large arches had been covered in flowers of various colors and the sun reflected off of the blue glass bridge gorgeously. You walked the bridge until you stopped near the end of it. A curtain had been hung from the last arch, keeping you hidden from the crowd. The Zora people were in chairs facing the statue of Mipha, chatting happily with one another. There were a few Hylian friends mixed in and Sidon stood by Link's side as his best man. Zelda was happily chatting with them both.

You peaked down the aisle at Link. He was dressed in what looked like a royal uniform. He was wearing a deep blue and red tunic adorned with golden embroidery. He had white knee-high boots on and white gloves to match. He was even wearing the deep blue cap that went with his uniform. He looked like a dashing knight in it. Link looked down the aisle your direction. You ducked behind the curtain quickly, but you had a feeling he caught you peeking. You could almost see the smirk on his face.

"Ready?" You jumped in surprise as Prima appeared beside you. Next to her were Koko and Cottla, the ring bearer and flower girl respectively. You smiled at the girls, who looked eager to start their given tasks.

"Are you girls ready?" you asked the two of them.

"Yeah!" Cottla cheered.

"Koko is ready!" The music started and you heard people quiet down. Your heart started racing and you just hoped you could make your way down the aisle without tripping.

Koko and Cottla went first. They stepped through the curtain and Cottla immediately started throwing flower petals everywhere. Prima gave you a warm hug and smiled at you. "I am so happy for you. I just want to say that you're the closest friend I've ever had, you're a wonderful woman, and I am so glad that you ended up in Hateno. You're a blessing in my life."

"Prima, that’s so sweet. You're going to make me cry," you said with a laugh. "Thank you for being the greatest friend I've ever had. I think you have somewhere to be," you joked and nodded to the curtain.

"Oh! Right. See you up there!" she said before she stepped beyond the curtain and into the aisle. You were alone now, eagerly awaiting your musical cue. You tried to breath out your nerves, but you just couldn’t. Excitement bubbled inside your stomach.

The moment you heard the right note, everyone stood from his or her chairs. You stepped beyond the curtain and broke into a smile. You knew there were at least two-dozen people there, but all you could see was Link, waiting at the end of the aisle for you. His smile in that moment was worth not being able to breath in your corset.

You started your walk down the aisle and passed over the flower petals gracefully. The only people in the room were you and Link. No one else mattered in this moment. You reached the statue and took your place across from Link. You handed your bouquet of silence princesses to Prima and took Link's hands. His eyes sparkled in the sunshine.

"Wow. You look… beautiful," he told you.

"You look very handsome yourself," you replied with a smile. His ears turned pink as Zelda began to speak.

"We are gathered here today to join Link and (Y/N) in matrimony. Before you stand two of the kindest people Hylia has ever known. Their love will bring challenge and obstacles, but I know it will also bring them joy and happiness for a long time to come. Would you like to exchange your vows?" she asked and smiled at you both. She was dressed in a deep blue dress with black and white accents. You had no doubt she was wearing pants under it- she always hated the limits that dresses gave her. Link spoke first.

"From the moment I woke up, things were chaotic and I felt lost. I didn’t know who I was and I didn’t know where I belonged. Then I met you, and everything changed. You cared for me when I felt I didn’t deserve it. You showed me what it meant to love and you bless me with your kindness and beauty every day. I promise that I will love you with everything I am," he said and squeezed your hands. You swallowed the tears in your throat and spoke.

"When my village was destroyed, I thought I was at a loss and my life was over. I had nothing until you gave me everything. You’ve saved me time and time again and continued to care for me beyond what anyone could ask for. You’ve taken me on the adventure of a lifetime and yet, I know our marriage is going to be the greatest adventure of _our _lifetime. I promise that I will cherish and love you beyond the end of time," you told your lover. His blue eyes looked softly upon your own and he bit his lip to keep his own tears back.

"Link. Before the eyes of these witnesses and before those of the Goddess Hylia, do you take (Y/N) to be your wife, to have and to hold, in good times and in bad?"

"I do," Link answered, not taking his eyes off of you.

"(Y/N). Before the eyes of these witnesses and before those of the Goddess Hylia, do you take Link to be your husband, to have and to hold, in good times and in bad?"

"I do," you choked out. Koko brought you and Link your silver rings. You slid the ring onto his left hand and he did the same to you. Your hand shook with nerves and excitement.

"By the power vested in me by the Goddess Hylia and as Queen Zelda of Hyrule, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," she said with a wide smile to Link. Link pulled your hands closer and planted a chaste kiss on your lips. "Dearly beloved, please join me in congratulating the happy couple!" The guests cheered as Link broke the kiss. He took your hand and walked with you back down the aisle. You couldn’t help the skip in your step as you walked hand in hand with your husband.

* * *

Link spun you again and brought you chest to chest with him. You gleefully laughed and kissed your husband. Your hand traced his jaw as you smiled against his lips. "You are so incredibly beautiful and I can't take my eyes off of you," Link whispered in your ear. It made your face blush.

"I think I really love this uniform. Where did you get it?"

"It's my royal guard uniform. I used to wear it before I was given my Champion's tunic. Zelda and I found it in the castle while we were rebuilding," he said as he continued to dance with you at your wedding reception.

"I think you should wear it for me more often," you teased. Link scoffed.

"Do you know how heavy this thing is? You're lucky I wore it tonight," he replied.

"But won't you wear it again? For me? Please," you begged. Link's face softened and his cheeks turned pink.

"Okay. Just for you, on the rarest of occasions," he agreed. His red cheeks brought back a memory from a few months ago.

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"My wife can ask me anything she wants," Link said with a smile.

"Do you remember when we dropped off Zelda in Kakariko after we defeated Ganon?"

"Yes. I also remember how proud of you I was for finishing off that monster," he said as he spun you again.

"Thanks. Right before she went up the stairs, she whispered something to you. It made you really flustered. Can I ask what she said?" Link thought for a moment and then his face flushed red again.

"Oh, I do remember. She told me that I was lucky to have you and that she liked you. She said I should take care of you and not to blow it," he said with a laugh. You gave him a look of surprise. "She just wants the best for us, my flower," he said and tipped your chin up for a quick kiss.

"I know. Don’t you remember that time you were sleepwalking and we made you think you were on a mission to catch Epona who 'escaped the stables'?"

"Yes," Link grumbled and tucked his head into your neck. You laughed and threaded your hand into his hair.

"Trust me, we get along just fine," you said.

"Oh, I'm well aware. You two are something else."

"Hey, you know you're always going to be my number one partner," you comforted as Link brought his head away from you.

"I know. And you'll be my number one until the end of time, my flower."

"I love you, Link, my wonderful husband."

"And I love you, (Y/N), my beautiful wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've got one more chapter after this before we wrap this thing up. Stick with me, as things are never very calm in Link's life for long- and it certainly seems like you're pretty involved in his life now.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a bittersweet moment, I marked this story complete today. Thank you all for making this a wonderful experience. This is the longest story I've written in my 10+ years of posting fanfiction and it's been an absolute delight.

You let the wind blow your hood back as you passed your husband and his stead. Elisabet raced by Epona and you laughed victoriously. Link smiled at you as you pushed on.

You'd spent four wonderful years with your husband thus far and you knew it was only going to keep getting better. You continued to fall more in love each day and show each other that love to no end. You were incredibly happy and nothing could change that.

Elisabet slowed at the top of a hill and you slid down and cheered. Link rode up beside you and dismounted. "I won! I can't believe we beat you!" Epona snorted in reply. You laughed and walked over to her. "Oh, it's okay girl. We can both blame your rider," you teased and looked over at Link.

"I let you win," he replied in a snarky tone. You rolled your eyes and playfully shoved him.

"Sure you did. Hylia forbid your wife actually win something," you laughed in return. Link stomped over to you and grabbed you. "Hey! This is kidnapping!"

"Mmm, no it's not. I haven’t taken you anywhere, so I haven’t kidnapped you."

"Then this is restraining against my will!" you cried out. Link chuckled and shook his head.

"Well you're not fighting me very hard. Seems kinda like you want to be captured," he said and raised his eyebrow at you. You scowled.

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not," you snapped. Link laughed again and stole a kiss from you. "Okay, fine. What's the payment for my release?"

"Hmmm. I want a good hug, a kiss, and then for you to join me for the walk down to the lake," he decided. You rolled your eyes at him.

"Fine." You reached up and pressed your lips to his sweetly for a short kiss. Then you wrapped your arms around his neck and squeezed him close to you.

"I love you," he whispered into your hair.

"I love you too." You stepped back and Link offered you his hand. You looked across the lake of ruin and took a breath.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so," you answered after a moment. You took his hand and he helped you down through a hollowed out tree. "It's going to be so strange. I haven’t been here in five years."

"Well hopefully there are enough structures still standing that you can show me around. I didn’t get a chance to take a tour last time I was here," he joked.

"I think I remember the layout enough to show you around. Hopefully there's not a bunch of monsters camping out."

"I don’t think there will be." He stopped to help you down from a large step in the hillside. "After Calamity Ganon was destroyed, the monsters have slowly disappeared. In fact, I believe Castle Town is almost rebuilt. I'm excited for you to see everything. It's an exciting place to explore."

As the years went on, Link's memory slowly returned. He was able to recall almost all of his life before the Shrine of Resurrection, which he took you to a year ago. Over the years, you and Link had explored the farthest corners of Hyrule. You'd spent a week in Lurelin Village learning how to fish, a week in the Hebra Mountains learning how to shied surf _correctly_, a few nights out on the Great Plateau stargazing, and more. You still lived in Hateno but went out and visited Zelda in the castle often. Sometimes Link would go alone and sometimes you'd accompany him.

"I'm excited to see it. I'm so happy that you’ve remembered everything now," you said and squeezed his hand. "It's nice to learn more about you each day."

"It's been nice to learn more about myself each day," he joked. You laughed along.

The two of you came to a stop at the edge of a massive lake. You let go of Link's hand and walked forward until your boots waded in the water. You weren’t sure whether you were going to cry or laugh- maybe both. You took in a breath as you looked across the broken and flooded wooden buildings in front of you.

Before you stood the remains of Deya Village.

Link quietly joined your side and looked at you. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in."

"Do you want to go alone?"

"No. I want you here with me," you said and turned to your husband. He nodded and offered you his arm. You took it and began your stroll through the wreckage.

"What do you remember?"

"Well, that building there belonged to a man named Tasaki. He could never remember his address or where to have his family send packages, so his mail always ended up at the inn. Retta, the innkeeper, always had me deliver his mail," you said with a laugh. "He was a kind old man. He used to invite me in for baked goods sometimes."

"That sounds nice," he said with a look of encouragement. He nodded to another destroyed building. "What was that place?"

"That was the general store. They used to sell mostly fish, as that’s sort of all we had here in Deya. I also used to sell them fruit that they would resell to the rare traveller. On the rare occasion, the store had milk or fresh meat. They would only get it if a traveller came through, which wasn’t often," you said with a sigh. "I'm so glad Hateno has a population. It's so nice to not wait weeks for fresh food."

"Yeah, that sounds like it would get old quickly. Hey, which one is your house?"

"That one," you said without missing a beat. The first floor was still standing, but everything else had collapsed. You approached the structure to see broken stumps. You ran over and traced the lines on the tree stump, noticing the number of years it thrived before its demise.

"Those are…"

"...my fruit trees," you finished for him. You moved from stump to stump, traced each tree's years and let a tear slide down your cheek.

"Which was which?"

"This was an apple tree. So was this one. This was a plum tree, and these two were durians," you said as you pointed each one out. "I do miss them, but seeing Hyrule with you has filled that hole in my heart," you said as you placed a hand over your chest.

"I'm glad I could help a bit." You made your way into what remained of your house. Link stepped over the rubble with you. "I found you right here," he said as he moved to the corner of the house. "I had to kick in your front door to get to you."

"I sort of remember. I thought were going to kill me," you said with a laugh.

"Well lucky for you I wasn’t in the mood," he joked in return. You shook your head and pointed above you.

"Right there was a window beside my bed. I used to look out it across the village and wish for adventure. I think you’ve given me enough for a lifetime," you said with a smile.

You finally came upon the wreckage of the Deya Inn. The building had mostly collapsed with the exception of two walls. You stepped into the wreckage and took a deep breath. "This was the inn. I used to work here," you said. "This is where my story began."

"Oh, (Y/N)… I'm so sorry about all of this. I wish I could change things," Link said as he wrapped you in a hug. You returned the hug and pushed back your tears. Even though you'd moved on in your life and you were beyond happy in Hateno with Link, it was still sad to think that this part of your life was destroyed and you couldn’t ever go back to it.

"It's okay. I'm happy with where I am now," you said and stepped back from the hug. Link returned your smile and stole a kiss.

"Okay, so give me the layout. I need to know exactly where you were left," he said as he stretched his hands out. You knew he was just playing with you, but you decided to play along.

"Well, twenty-three years ago, I was discovered right here," you said as you stepped out of the building debris to where the doorstep used to be. You held your arms out and smiled, as if to say 'tah-dah'.

"Wow, that’s amazing. Now I've seen where angels land," he said with a smirk. You hid your blushing face.

"Oh, stop, you dorky hero."

"But this dorky hero loves you," he said with a laugh. You stepped back into the debris and noticed part of the desk was still intact.

"This is where Retta used to sit. While I don’t remember it, she used to take care of me for the first few months of my life. Once Elisabet learned about me, she took me in and raised me. I worked for Retta and the inn," you explained. Something behind the broken desk looked out of place. You noticed a waterlogged book lodged in between some boards. You reached down and pulled the blue leather book out.

"What did you find?"

"It looks like the guest book for the inn. This was Retta's writing," you said as you flipped through the pages. You noticed some of Retta's journal entries as well. You were skimming the book until you saw the work 'Zora'. You stopped suddenly and flipped back.

"What's going on?" Link asked as he leaned on the desk beside you. You didn’t answer as you read Retta's entry.

_Today Zora's Domain stopped travel to the village. I am heartbroken, but not as deeply heartbroken as Marian. This was a safe place for her and Daveeko to meet, but I fear their relationship cannot thrive in either town now. Their relationship is not long for this world. I believe Deya Village is about to become very secluded._

"Misa was telling the truth…" you trailed off. By now, Link had gotten up from his leaning spot to read over your shoulder. "Misa in the Rito Village told me that the Zora people used to visit Deya Village on their way back from Lake Hylia years ago. I didn’t believe her at the time, but Retta's journal tells a different story."

"Strange. Maybe Deya once was an open community," Link replied without looking up from the book. You flipped the page and continued to read.

_Marian has told me she is running away with Daveeko. They did not receive the king's blessing in Zora's Domain, and none of the other villages are interested in having them. It seems no one is accepting of a Hylian woman and a Zora male falling in love. I do not know where they are going, but I worry they won't make it far. _

"Marian? I never knew a Marian in Deya…"

"Is it possible that you never met her?" Link asked curiously. He was still reading over your shoulder.

"No. After the Calamity, there were only about three-dozen people living here. Everyone knew each other. No one ever mentioned a Marian either."

"Maybe something tragic happened to her. Maybe the village was covering it up."

"Maybe…" you trailed off and flipped the page.

_Marian had been missing for a year when she showed up at my door in the middle of the night. Her sobbing woke me. I suspect she didn’t want to meet face to face. She admitted that Daveeko had left her after she got pregnant with his child. She said he was afraid. She has brought the child to me, claiming she is too brokenhearted to care for her daughter. She has asked that I not tell the child about her birthparents and raise her as my own. Marian left me a letter to give to her daughter on her twentieth birthday. I have tucked it safely away in this journal for when the time is right._

_I do not think I will see Marian again. She has asked that the town never speak of her again, especially to her daughter. I hope she finds the peace she so desperately needs and returns soon to care for her child._

Your hands shook as you started to cry. "Link… these are my parents. This entry is dated twenty-three years ago. I am the daughter of Marian and Daveeko. I'm part Zora…" you trailed off. A million thoughts were swimming around in your head.

"Hylia, I can't believe it. Your father was a Zora. No wonder you felt so connected to the domain when we visited." Link paused for a moment. "That explains why you beat me across the moat at the castle! You're a natural born swimmer," he said and nudged your shoulder. You chuckled in reply. "Read the letter."

"Should I?"

"Your mom wanted you to have it," he said as he wrapped an arm around your shoulder. You flipped through the journal until you found a small folded piece of paper. With shaking hands and quivering breath, you unfolded the paper. The handwriting was neat and even. You swallowed the lump in your throat and blinked your eyes. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

"Yes please," you quietly said. Link gently took the paper from your hands and cleared his throat.

"My dearest daughter, I am sorry we will never meet. I already know you are going to grow up to be a wonderful woman, and I know your beauty will surpass mine. It's important to me that you know your father loved you, even if he chose not to be in your life. He had a hard decision to make and he did what was best for him, so now I must do what is best for you.

"I cannot show my face in Deya ever again. After travel stopped, your father and I were no longer permitted to see each other in Deya. I hope things have changed in Hyrule now, and our love would be acceptable. Because of our ban, I cannot provide a home for you. I know Deya will take the best care of you.

"I am sorry things have to be this way. I wish I could take care of you and watch you grow up. I'm sorry I can never be the mother you need. Please know that I write this with a heavy heart and you will be in my mind for the rest of my days. I hope you live a full and wonderful life on your own. Love, <strike>Marian</strike> Mom." Link folded the note and looked up at you. Your cheeks were tearstained and your arms were tucked in. Your anxiety was working overtime. "(Y/N), are you okay?"

"I am. It's just a lot to take in," you said and rubbed the tears from your cheek. Link stepped forward and kissed your forehead.

"Hey, how about we go have that picnic and we can work through this, okay?"

"I mean, what does this all mean for our future? Am I going to live a full life? Does being Zora affect my health? Are we going to be able to have healthy children if I'm part Zora?" Link took your hand and lead you back towards the hilltop. You tucked the letter and journal into your bag.

"Don’t worry, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. We can talk to Purah before you get pregnant and figure out what's best for us, okay? She'll know what to do," he said with a smile. He turned and focused on the path ahead while you placed your hand over your belly.

_It's a little too late for that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming on this awesome journey with me! Please keep your eye out for the sequel, 'Walking a Tightrope', which should be posted next week :) I've loved reading every comment and talking with you all! See you soon :)


End file.
